The Beginning of the End
by Mistress of Destruction
Summary: Sephiroth reviews his life and the people and events that helped shape it. Includes childhood, SOLDIER and the Wutai war. Important Author's Notes have been included.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: Before you start reading there are a few things you should know…

1) All character thoughts are in italics!

2) If you don't like OC's, go read someone else's story. This story is about Sephiroth's past and I think it would be completely ridicules to believe that he met all the characters from the game, before the timeline of the game.

3) My main female character is not a Mary-sue! It may appear that way in the beginning, but I promise she won't be like that. (Besides my Beta says she's not, so I'm going to believe my Beta) If you disagree… let me know! But please give me a chance to explain my self. I good argument is one of the best things in life.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize from FF7! If you want to try and sue me… go right ahead, just know that I defend what's mine viciously!

THE BEGINNING OF THE END

Prologue:

Sephiroth walked into the core of the mako reactor. _Another boring mission._ The great general thought to him self. _Why do I keep signing up for these things? _He snorted. _Because then you don't have to stop and remember the pain._

Zack followed closely. Sephiroth entered the centre room first. He immediately spotted the problem. He waited for Zack to catch up and looked around the room. It was filled with rows of capsule like tubes that slowly ascended a short flight of stairs, what the tubes were filled with; he didn't care. What caught his attention and interest was the name plastered above a door at the top of the stairs, "Jenova"

Zack walked up behind him. "Find the problem?" he asked.

Sephiroth pointed and said, "The valve."

Zack sighed and went to fix it.

Meanwhile Sephiroth stood in thought. _Why is my mother's name inscribed above that door? Unless... _A million thoughts raced through his head. He could come to only one conclusion, one he didn't like one bit. He decided to test his theory and peeked into a tube closest to him. It was filled with what seemed to be mako and a hideous creature. Sephiroth looking at the abomination realized that it had once been human. He looked away in shock. _No it couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. _He felt a whisper of something at the edge of his mind; he shook it away.

Zack came up behind him, finished with the task of repairing the valve. "What's up Seph?"

Sephiroth pointed toward the tube and answered, "Take a look for yourself."

Zack looked into the tube and then immediately jumped back. "What the hell is that?" The disgust showing up easily on his face.

"Hojo's handiwork." He replied and then turned away, making his way back out of the reactor. _There has to be a way to confirm this, to find out all of the truth. _His mind screamed at him. _The Shinra mansion! There should be something there._

Zack followed quickly. "Seph, are you OK?" When he didn't answer, Zack asked again with a deep concern laced through his voice. "Hey, Sephiroth are you all right?"

_She would know. She would say something. She would put all my worries to rest. _Sephiroth thought, still not answering his friend. _But she isn't here anymore. She's dead. _

Sephiroth and Zack had a silent journey back to the small town of Nibelheim. When they got there, Sephiroth without a word headed toward the Shinra mansion and promptly locked himself in the basement reading through every book he could find.

Sephiroth sat at the only desk in the basement of the Shinra mansion. Zack had been down a hundred times already; each time he had pushed his friend away.

It didn't matter though he had found the truth. He held it in his hand in the form of an open folder that he had discovered in the very desk he sat at. He looked for the millionth time at the pages in front of him. He read it again making sure he hadn't missed a word.

"Project Jenova. Experiment A. October 14 - An unborn fetus, with the cooperation of its parents, Lucercia and Hojo (also my lab assistants) will be injected with reanimated Jenova cells and mako. In all estimation the child should be born with abnormal strength and intelligence.

Project Jenova. Experiment A. December 26 - The Experiment is moving smoothly. We have determined that the child will be a boy. Lucercia has already decided to name him Sephiroth.

Project Jenova. Experiment A. May 21 - The treatments being given to the child, while as not seeming to harm the fetus, are making Lucercia ill. I wanted to discontinue the treatments, but Lucercia was adamant that she was fine and there was no need. Hojo though seems to have become detached from her, which is unfortunate.

Project Jenova. Experiment A. Friday, July 13 - Lucercia gave birth only an hour ago. She did not survive. It is with a heavy heart that I write this. The child was given the name Sephiroth as she wished. The child is in surprising health. Hojo has already taken his son, to see to it that the treatments did not have the same effects as seen on his mother. It can only be hoped that this was not all just a mistake."

Professor Gast's signature was at the bottom.

Sephiroth laughed. _My own father is the very man who tortured me most of my life._ Sephiroth only laughed louder. _She would tell me I'm being silly. _Suddenly he stopped. The whisper that had been at the edge of his mind was getting louder.

_Son, _the strange female voice said.

_Who are you?_ He questioned the voice.

_You know who I am._

Sephiroth thought a moment. _Jenova._

_Good boy. I need your help. Will you help me, my dear boy?_

Sephiroth laughed at her. _Never. And I'm not your son._

_If you help me you can rule the world and destroy all those fools who hurt you._

_I don't want to rule the world._

_I'll give you what ever you desire. You can have anything._ Jenova sounded a bit exasperated.

_You can't give me what I want._ He replied sadly.

Jenova grew angry at her inability to seduce his mind. She began to fight him for control.

Sephiroth retreated to the furthest corner of his mind. _If you want it, then you can have it. I don't actually care. _He threw out to her.

Jenova hesitated a moment, but not long. She immediately took control of his body.

Sephiroth sat down on the plane of existence that was his mind. _She'll think I'm weak for not fighting back. But what is life without her?_ Sephiroth sat and remembered back to when he had first seen her.

_Back when you were my life, _

_You gave me something that I could live for _

_Now everything's changed_

_And you're gone_

_But I'm still here waiting_

_How can I hold on _

_With nothing to hold on to _

_Why should I hold on_

_When there's nothing to hold on to_

_How Can I Hold On_ by Stabbing Westward


	2. First Day, First Impressions

Chapter 1: First Day, First Impressions

Sephiroth sat in the far back of the class. The white walled room, was filled with desks large enough to accommodate four people, he sat at one by himself. Only a huge black board at the front of the room, and two large bookshelves, covered the white walls. Sephiroth found the room itself utterly boring, it was the children around him that held the most interest. 

He carefully surveyed each of the twenty, seven year olds in the room. His sharp gaze lingered on only two of the children. The first was a boy with dark brown, spiky, short hair and hazel eyes. The boy had quickly proceeded to make friends with a few of the other boys in the class. He was currently sitting at a desk at the front of the room, surrounded by his new friends and laughing heartily at whatever joke had been said.

Lastly, Sephiroth's gaze rested on the figure of a child in the opposite corner from him. He couldn't tell if the child was a boy or a girl, from the way it was covered. The child (having nothing else to call it) wore black from head to toe. A cloak covered most of the child's body, only slender, white hands, which were folded and resting on the desk in front of the child, protruded from the sleeves. Even the cloak's hood was pulled low over the child's head, making it impossible to see the face. 

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, trying his hardest to try and deduce the sex of the figure across the room from him. _Hmm_, he thought to himself, _what an interesting challenge_, his curiosity sparked_._

Finally the teacher entered. She was a plump old woman, with grey hair, soft blue eyes over a pudgy nose and a warm smile. She wore an old grey dress that was covered in a variety of coloured flowers. Sephiroth briefly hoped she wasn't like the lab assistants.

"Good day class." The teacher's voice rang through the room as surely as a bell could. "My name is Mrs. Lockport, I'll be your English teacher. I know your all new, so when I call role call please tell us something about yourself so we can get to know you better."

Sephiroth frowned; he didn't want to say anything about himself. _But... _he thought, _it would be interesting to hear about what the others have to say, particularly the child in black._ He turned his attention back to the role call. 

"Arbok, Sam." Mrs. Lockport called.

A boy next to the brown, spiked haired boy shyly raised his hand. "Umm, here. My Grandpa is a fisherman."

"Thank you Sam." Mrs. Lockport said and then continued with the role call.

Sephiroth listened to each name, recorded it in his mind and then attached a picture to the name after a hand was raised in response to the name.

"Majere, Rydia"

"Here." A voice barely above a whisper, but was clearly heard throughout the room, emitted forth from the shadows of the hood from the child in black. 

Sephiroth was amazed at the softness of the voice and the distinguishable tone of a female. _Sooo... _he thought to himself_, a girl. Rydia, what an interesting name. It'll be fun trying to find out more._

Mrs. Lockport frowned. "Rydia, please remove your hood and tell us something about yourself."

Rydia made no move to remove her hood, but she did reply, "I'm not afraid of anything." Her whispery voice rang out again.

_Hmm, cocky._ Sephiroth laughed silently. This was the most fun he'd ever had.

The teacher continued on with the role call. Sephiroth had lost interest though and was still pondering about Rydia, when suddenly a name was repeated twice in a more angry tone of voice.

"Virgeo, Zack. ZACK VIRGEO." Mrs. Lockport had her hands on her hips and was looking at the brown, spiky haired boy.

The boy quickly turned to face her. "Oopps. Sorry. Oh... um... here! I come from Gongaga!" Zack smiled hugely.

Sephiroth shook his head in disgust. _He's too energetic._

Finally the teacher called out his name. "Here." He simply said. 

The teacher seemed to be waiting for something. "Annnddd..."

Sephiroth made no reply, simply stared back at her as he did to the lab assistants when he was tired of listening to their babble.

"Don't you wish to tell us something about yourself?" Mrs. Lockport was exasperated.

"No." Sephiroth replied in his most bored tone of voice.

The teacher didn't press on and Sephiroth smirked slightly. Then he felt as if someone was still staring at him and he turned to find Rydia watching him closely. He still couldn't see most of her face, but he could see soft brown eyes and the outline of what could only be a delicately featured face. 

Rydia's eyes narrowed when he turned to her and he thought he caught a flash of red in her eyes as she turned her head away.

"All right class." Mrs. Lockport had resumed speaking. "Because you are all unfamiliar with the Academy, I've been asked to give you a short tour. If you would all follow me." 

Mrs. Lockport walked to the door and then patiently waited for her students to gather around her before opening the door. Slowly, the group of children filed out behind her. 

Sephiroth stood farthest away from the group as he could possibly get without being told to come closer. He found himself walking next to Rydia as he followed the rest of the class. She was only slightly shorter than him, and walked with her head high, the hood making it seem though as if she still had it bent. The cloak she wore, went down nearly to her feet and made it seem as if she were gliding over the tiled hallway rather than walking.

Suddenly the teacher stopped. She pointed to a door next to her, the first door from their classroom. "This is where your next class will be. It's the science lab."

She continued on down the hallway pointing out more rooms as they went, including the mess hall, which was empty now save for rows and rows of tables. Coming to the library, Sephiroth stood amazed at the rows and rows of bookshelves crammed full with books. Looking over at his companion, he found her completely unimpressed. When she noticed him watching her, she shrugged and replied, "My father has a larger collection at home."

The class moved on, this time Mrs. Lockport leading them too the gym's observation room. "This is the observation room." Mrs. Lockport explained. "Below us is the gym."

Sephiroth and most of the class pressed up against the glass so that they could look at the gym below. The gym was huge, bigger than anything Sephiroth had ever seen before. The floor was covered in blue mats, punching bags and weights stood off to one side of the gym, leaving the centre free of all clutter. Currently two of the older students were practicing their martial arts below.

"The main function for this room is to allow younger students or teachers to watch as older students or even soldiers, practice without being in the way. The gym below was made to even allow soldiers to try out their skills against one another. " Mrs. Lockport continued to explain.

"Cool" the students murmured as a whole.

"When will we get to do things like that?" Zack questioned, not taking his face from the window.

Mrs. Lockport chuckled, "Not for some time. But come now there is still other places to see."

Sephiroth reluctantly removed his face from the glass and followed the rest of the students.

The last place Mrs. Lockport took them was the most fantastic for Sephiroth. 

"And this is the garden." Mrs. Lockport spread her arms to encompass the mass of trees, flowers and plants of all sorts. 

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide as he observed all the different colours around him. The sun above shone bright and warm. Rydia too seemed impressed with her surroundings.

"Herbs of all sorts are grown here for the use of making potions and poisons of all sorts." Mrs. Lockport explained. "It also seems to be a favourite spot for students too study and..."

Coming around a corner Mrs. Lockport stopped. Ahead of them and under a tree stood an older boy and girl. Sephiroth was disgusted and confused with the way that the boy was holding the girl, their mouths touching.

Mrs. Lockport cleared her throat and the students around him adding a few "Eww"'s to it. The boy jumped, obviously startled, "Ahh... Hi... Umm... Mrs. Lockport, we were... ah... just leaving." The girl's cheeks flushed a bright red, and for a minute Sephiroth wondered if she were sick.

"Don't you have something better to do Jeremy? Emily?" Mrs. Lockport placed her hands on her hips, and the children around her snickered.

"Ah... yeah... Now that you mention it." Jeremy quickly grabbed Emily's arm and they almost ran past the group of students.

"As I was saying..." Mrs. Lockport continued to talk.

Sephiroth's attention though turned to Rydia, who was delicately caressing the petals of a black flower. "What is it?" He asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Its a black rose. Very rare." she answered in a very soft voice. Gingerly, she plucked the flower from the plant. Only when her hand withdrew did Sephiroth notice the long thorns on the plant. 

Rydia placed the flower in Sephiroth's hand and then turned back to the plant. "My father told me that roses especially are very protective of themselves. Even though the flower is very beautiful it is hard to take it. If you aren't careful or if the plant simply doesn't want you too, it can cut and seriously hurt you. The three colours of roses - white, red and black, stand for different things as well." Rydia spread her arms to encompass the other roses. 

"The white ones are untouched. Meaning their thrones are smaller and softer, only scratching the skin but not breaking it. The red ones stand for blood. Their thorns are large and sharp. Our blood is what gives the flowers their deep red." Rydia softly touched a red rose as she spoke.

"The black ones though..." She indicated the blossom in Sephiroth's hand. "Stand for death. Their thorns are poisoned. Even a scratch can kill." She finished quietly.

Sephiroth carefully touched the velvety petals of the flower in his hand, realizing the significance of what she had done and having a greater respect for both the plant and the girl.

Mrs. Lockport and the other children began moving away. Keeping his hand gently around the flower, Sephiroth quickly moved to catch up with them. Rydia keeping in stride with him.

When Mrs. Lockport finished giving the tour of the Academy and Sephiroth had a clear idea of where everything was, he found him self-back at the first room Mrs. Lockport had showed them.

A bell rang and Mrs. Lockport explained to them that that meant the first class was over and they were to begin heading to their next class. She had then told them to wait for the next bell before going into their next class. 

                        ***************************

So it was that they were all standing in the hallway waiting for the bell to ring, when Zack finally decided to approach the two students that stood most apart from the rest. He had always enjoyed making friends especially with those that didn't want to make friends. He found it challenging, and these two were definitely going to be a challenge.

"Sephiroth and Rydia, right?" Zack asked. Looking from the tall, silver haired boy to the black clothed girl. Both gave him the most venomous glares he had ever seen. Normal kids might have been frightened off and in fact the kids standing nearest them backed up a few steps. But he wasn't deterred.

"My name's Zack!" He pronounced happily and stuck out his hand.

"So I heard." Sephiroth stated sarcastically, the glare in his glowing emerald eyes increasing ten fold, if such a thing were possible.

When it looked like neither were going to shake his hand, Zack withdrew it. "So, um, where are you guys from?"

Neither answered only continuing to glare. Zack started to sweat a bit, _man; these two are going to be harder than I thought._

The second bell rang and all the students filled into the classroom. Zack brought up the very rear; still pondering on how he might gain Sephiroth and Rydia's friendship.

Upon entering Zack found the small room packed full with chemicals, pictures and various instruments. The desks were even smaller than in the last room and the only seat left was directly in between Rydia and Sephiroth.

Without hesitation he took the seat and pointedly ignored the glares coming from each of his sides.

"Good morning class." A tall, thin man with glasses turned toward them after writing his name on the chalkboard. "My name is Mr. Heibert and I'll be your science teacher. I know you've all been through introductions so I will waste no further time."  With that Mr. Heibert began to pass out textbooks and then the class started.

Zack was only thankful that the glares were diverted from him.

For the remainder of the school day, Zack stuck close to his prey in hopes that they might yet relent. The day passed quickly and soon Mrs. Lockport returned to show them to their bunkhouse. Beds were assigned to each child. Boys on the left side of the large, long room and girls on the right. Beside each bed there was a trunk and small nightstand with a lamp. Zack got his, three-quarter the way down the room. Opening the trunk, he found all of his possessions that had been taken from him earlier in the day. Looking around, he found Rydia opposite of him and Sephiroth beside him.

"What do you know..." Zack said, smiling at the silver haired boy next to him.

Sephiroth looked up from the trunk that he had been looking into and glared back at him. Zack sighed and got ready for bed.

"Lights out is in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Lockport's voice echoed through the room. "Wake up call is at 05:00 hours. You will all be expected to be in uniform and ready for your first classes. These will be your quarters for the next five years, so get used to them. For two months in the summer though you will be allowed to go home. Good night." The teacher then took her leave and the children got ready to sleep.

Those who fear thorns can not pick the roses ~ Unknown


	3. Warnings and Farewells

A/N: Sorry, I should have put this in the last chapter. The character Rydia is not the Rydia from Final Fantasy 4. Sorry for the confusion, but I just really love that name; it's so cool!

Chapter 2: Warnings and Farewells

The next few days were much of the same. Wake up, eat, go to classes, eat again, go to yet more classes, eat a third time and then go to bed, only to wake up and start the routine all over again. Sephiroth found the schedule boring, but the classes were most often interesting and Rydia's quiet companionship all the more welcome. There was something about her, something he couldn't quite describe that attracted him to her. The feeling seemed mutual as well. Rydia could glare down any of the other children, but when it came to him, her gaze would soften considerably.

Sephiroth was able to learn some things about her fairly quickly. Beneath her hood he found that she had dark brown hair that flowed down around her face in long waves. Her face was far more delicately featured and mature than all the other girls. She also had a temper that even though was very potent, was never really shown in any way other than a narrowing of her eyes, the flicker of red that passed through them and the way she could hiss out her words without being loud. She also seemed to adore her father to the utmost, as willing to share information that her father had given her with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth enjoyed school. He enjoyed being around the other children, even if it didn't seem to them to be that way. For the first time in his life he felt free of the constraints Professor Hojo had him under. He hadn't seen either Professor Gast, Hojo and most importantly the lab in almost two weeks.

When Sephiroth was told one lunch hour that he was to report to the doctor's office, he was almost happy to be able to share with Prof. Gast all that he had experienced.

First checking around the small office to make sure that Hojo was nowhere in the vicinity, Sephiroth jumped up onto the examination table. Professor Gast turned around from a small desk and studied Sephiroth very carefully.

"Well you seem rather happy today." Gast stated, smiling slightly.

Sephiroth only nodded. Professor Gast was a kind man that had thankfully made the time in the lab all the more easier. 

"So how do you like school?" Gast questioned, taking out a small flashlight he shone it into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Its great." Sephiroth answered, following the flashlight with his eyes as indicated.

"Made allot of friends, I bet." Gast put the flashlight away and peered into Sephiroth's ears.

"Not really."

"Surely you've made at least one?" Gast continued to inquire, pulling out a tongue depressor.

"Well... there's a girl." Sephiroth answered carefully.

"Well out with it. What's the young lady's name?" Gast waited for an answer before placing the depressor against Sephiroth's tongue.

"Rydia Majere." Sephiroth answered, leaving his mouth open for Gast.

"Miss Majere, huh." Gast pulled the depressor back out. "You sure have a way of picking them." Gast picked up his stethoscope and placing it against Sephiroth's chest indicated for him to breath in deeply.

"Take this as a warning though and in my expert opinion, you should keep your distance from Miss Majere. Her father is a very powerful man, one of the biggest financial supporters for Shinra. Ticking the little miss off could have unforeseen consequences." Gast continued, and finished with his stethoscope picked up a small hammer and lightly tapped Sephiroth's knee.

"But..." Sephiroth stuttered.

Gast was forced to jump back when he was nearly kicked. "Good reflexes." Gast muttered and then keeping his distance, repeated his action on the opposite knee. "And no buts. You stay away from her."

Sephiroth lowered his head; he wasn't going to stay away from her. She was the nearest thing that he had ever had to a friend.

"Well that's it." Gast said going back to the small desk to jot down some notes.

Sephiroth lifted his head in surprise, "That's it?"

"Yes." Gast answered almost sadly.

Sephiroth cocked his head slightly. "Is something wrong?" Gast was the nearest thing Sephiroth had ever had to a father.

"This is the last time I'll be seeing you." Gast turned from the desk to regard Sephiroth.

"Where are you going to go?" Sephiroth questioned sadly.

"I'm not sure yet, but Ifalna is close to having her baby. So we have to go now." Gast replied.

"Oh" was all that Sephiroth said in answer.

"I wish I could take you with us but you have school now, so you should be alright."

"Will you come back?" Sephiroth inquired and when Gast was about to shake his head, Sephiroth pressed further. "At least for graduation?"

Gast smiled tightly. "Sure. Wouldn't miss it for the world. You should get going though or you'll be late for your next class."

Glancing up at the clock above the door, Sephiroth jumped off the table and quickly opened the door. Pausing, Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder at Professor Gast. "Take care, and say hi to Ifalna for me."

Gast nodded and Sephiroth exited, running down the hallway. 

Gast came and stood in the doorway of the office, sadly watching as the boy disappeared around a corner.

**"Don't be dismayed at good-byes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends." – Richard Bach**

**A/N: Sorry about the sort chapter. Hope everyone liked it. So PLEASE review. Please, please, pretty please!**


	4. Class Clown

Chapter 3: Class Clown                               

For the next two months, Zack did everything he could think of to warm the hearts of Sephiroth and Rydia. He learned as much as he could from others about the two. Rydia, he learned, although very secretive, was the daughter of a major financial supporter of Shinra, which was why the teachers didn't bother her about the constant usage of her cloak. She also preferred reading large books to physical exertion, which led Zack to wonder what she was doing in the SOLDIER program.

Sephiroth though, Zack couldn't find much on, although he did visit the nurse and doctor an unusual amount of times.

Both together though seemed to grow close, even though neither said much. Opting to simply enjoy each other's company.

Finally after a month of making faces, getting in trouble and sticking close to his two targets, he finally got them to stop glaring at him. They both seemed to finally accept the fact that he would simply not go away. 

Than at the end of two months Zack was able to crack a smile out of Rydia. Even she had looked bored as Mr. Heibert listed all the elements on the periodic table, their atomic weights, states and the family they belonged to. Sephiroth even looked bored, propping his head up with his elbow, his hand cupped around the side of his face as he sat next to Rydia.

Zack sitting at the front of the class, due to his frequent upsets of the class, waited for Mr. Heibert to turn his back and then began imitating the teacher as he droned on. The other classmates began snickering. Zack still continued and then stopped suddenly when Mr. Heibert turned toward him. 

Quickly, Zack scribbled the words 'Help us! We're dying of boredom!!' and drew a picture of a bunch of kids screaming as a another figure representing Mr. Heibert lectured them. Over top of the scene he drew a figure of a super hero with a 'c' on its cape. Sticking a piece of tape at the top Zack carefully hid the paper in his hand. As usual Mr. Heibert came over.

"Zack. Do I need to send you to the Dean again? Or would you prefer to listen?" The science teacher asked.

"Sir, I'm listening. And might I say that you are doing a magnificent job of explaining the properties of Argon and Krypton and all the other Noble gases." Zack smiled winningly and clapped the teacher on the back, the paper sticking automatically.

Mr. Heibert frowned and then turning away, went back to his lecture. The class burst out laughing and than stopped when Mr. Heibert turned to them. Seeing nothing, he turned back to the diagram of the periodic table on the chalkboard.

Again the class burst out laughing, and turning, Zack say Rydia even smile and then put a hand in front of her mouth to stifle a chuckle. Sephiroth unfortunately looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Alright!" Mr. Heibert turned to a girl at the front of the class, who happened to be the teacher's pet. "What has Zack done now, Christie?"

The girl bit on her lips and then pointed to the teacher's back.

Mr. Heibert immediately reached behind himself and feeling the paper dangling there, tore it from his back. Taking one look at it, Mr. Heibert came over to Zack and grabbing him by the ear dragged him out of the class.

Once again, Zack was taken to the Dean's office. His punishment this time, was to peel all the potatoes need for the supper.  Zack didn't mind though, he had accomplished what he had wanted.

The next day, after finishing yet another job of peeling, Zack sat down to lunch and was further rewarded.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Rydia asked. Both her and Sephiroth were watching him intently.

"Uhm... well... You guys are just always frowning. I figured you could use a few good laughs." Zack answered, thoroughly tickled that they were actually talking to him.

"Why? No one else cares." Sephiroth asked, his soft voice shocking Zack.

_Wow! They're actually talking to me!"_ Zack mentally patted himself on the back. "Well that's just it, someone should. And my ma always taught me never to leave even the smallest and grumpiest of kids out of the game." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Do you like peeling potatoes?" Rydia asked still not understanding.

"Not really." Zack confessed.

"Then why do you keep allowing yourself to get in trouble?" Sephiroth asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well like I said. If I can get you guys to be happy, even for just a bit, than I don't mind having to peel potatoes." Zack answered sincerely, running a hand through his spiky hair.

Rydia and Sephiroth looked from each other to Zack for a few minutes, and then seemingly coming to a decision they both returned to their meal.

Zack got the distinct impression then that he had finally been accepted.

                                    *****************************************

Over the next two weeks Zack was able to learn more about his newfound friends, he even found enough courage to ask Sephiroth about himself.

Mrs. Lockport had left them all alone in the library to chose a book. Rydia already had a book and as usual kept everyone from seeing exactly what it was she was reading.  Sephiroth had chosen a book on the history of weaponry and sat next to her. Zack held a comic that he had borrowed from Sam and sat across the table from the two.

"So, Sephiroth... " Zack paused, when Sephiroth looked up disgustedly. "Can I ask you something?"

Sephiroth nodded and returned his gaze to the book in his hands. Rydia paid neither of them any heed.

"So where are you from?" Zack asked smoothly.

"Here." Sephiroth didn't even look up from his book.

"You mean Midgar?"

When Sephiroth didn't answer, Zack took that as an affirmative and continued, "So what do your parents do? My ma stays at home, but my pa is a farmer."

"My mother is dead. As for my father... who knows?" Sephiroth stated, his tone of voice suggesting that it was no big deal.

"Wow. That sucks. I mean I'm sorry." Zack quickly amended. Sephiroth only shrugged. Zack stayed quiet for a while when another question sparked his curiosity.

"So what's with your eyes? I thought only SOLDIER's had that." Zack asked bluntly.

Sephiroth looked quickly up, the short silver spikes of his hair moving with the motion. Something that Zack thought might be fear, crossed Sephiroth's eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had come, leaving Zack to wonder if it had ever been.

"I don't know." Sephiroth replied and tuned back to his book.

Zack knew he was lying, but didn't press the subject, knowing that Sephiroth wasn't the most vocal about anything. Instead he leaned over the table to try and see what Rydia was so engrossed in.

"Whatca reading?" he asked and was forced to pull his head back or have his nose caught as Rydia slammed the book closed.

"It's none of your concern." The anger in her voice mirroring the flashing fire in her eyes, the red flecks standing out more than usual.

"Just a question." Zack put up both hands.

"Well don't do it again." Her voice softened slightly, but she didn't open the book until Zack began reading his comic. 

Looking back up, Zack questioned again, "What about you Rydia? I know about your dad, but what's your mom do?"

Rydia sighed, slowly closing the book before her. "I don't know. My mother left us a couple of years ago."

"Oh." Zack could only answer; the soft look in Rydia's eyes was troubling. 

"Why would your mother do that?" Sephiroth's voice shockingly intoned.

Rydia stared down at the book in her hands. "Because she and my father didn't get along very well."

"But she was your mother..." Sephiroth started in confusement, but then let the subject drop when Zack shook his head.

Silence reigned and slowly one by one they went back to reading.

                                    *****************************************

A month later Sephiroth sat with his friends in the mess hall. Around them other children laughed and talked. He played with his food a bit and then passed the plate over to Zack as he discovered Zack hungrily watching his motions, but was too polite to ask the question, 'Are you goina eat that?'

_I have odd friends. _Sephiroth thought to himself. 

Looking to Rydia, he found her slowly putting food in her mouth, a far off look in her eyes as she mulled over something. Sephiroth was thankful for the companionship that she had always offered. She had made it clear too that the feeling was mutual.

Zack on the other hand had been an annoyance at first. Now Sephiroth had a grudging respect for the spiky brown haired boy. He had been persistent, when all of their other classmates had chosen to ignore them. His laughter and cheerfully demeanour at times was still annoying, but Sephiroth was thankful for it none the less.

"Hey Zack, its snowing!" A thin, brown haired boy with freckles ran up to their table. Sephiroth remembered that his name was Brad.

"Snowing?" Zack asked, looking confused.

"Come on! The rest of us are going to have a snowball fight." Brad replied excitedly.

"Ah... Sure... I guess." Zack replied, still confused.

"Great! We'll be waiting." Brad then ran off to another table.

"What's snow?" Zack muttered.

"Technically its frozen rain." Rydia said softly, having apparently come out 

of her thoughts.

"How would that be fun though?" Sephiroth wondered out loud. This was the first year that he had been allowed to even see what the outside had even been like, since Professor Hojo had made it clear that it was of no importance.

Rydia stood. "Well I'm not sure how much fun it is, but it is nice to look at." She then slowly walked out of the mess hall and made her way out of the Academy.   

Sephiroth and Zack followed suit and flanked her as they made their way outside.

When they opened the last set of double doors they were greeted with a white wonderland. Their classmates and older students were hurling balls of the white stuff back and forth across the courtyard at each other.

A piece of the snow fell on Sephiroth's nose and he snorted at the sudden cold and wet feeling that accompanied the piece.

"Wow!" Zack breathed. "This is snow?"

Rydia nodded. 

"Wow! We never had stuff like this back in Gongaga." Zack bent down and picked up a handful of the snow. "Its cold!?" he said, surprised.

"How come you know so much about it?" Sephiroth asked Rydia, who had her arms outstretched in an attempt to catch some of the flakes.

"I used to live near Niblehiem, in the mountains. It snows a lot, but I've never been allowed to go outside and play in it." Rydia replied, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"So this is what they mean by a white Christmas!?" Zack pondered.

"Christmas?" Sephiroth asked.

"You don't know what Christmas is!?" Zack's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Holy shit!" Zack exclaimed as Sephiroth shook his head.

Getting over his surprise, Zack explained, "Well it's the time of year where you get together with your family and friends and thank the gods for everything that happened during the year. Then you get lots of gifts and have a really huge supper, with turkey and gravy and carrots and cake and..."

"Ok, Zack I think he gets it." Rydia interrupted before Zack could drool.

"Oh, sorry."

Before Sephiroth could ask any more questions though, a boy's voice called from across the courtyard, "Zack, heads up!" 

Zack looked to find the source of the voice and a ball of snow hit smack into his face.

Rydia giggled at Zack's bewildered look as he slowly wiped the snow from his face. Even Sephiroth was forced to chuckle at Zack's face.

When more snowballs came flying at them the trio ran and took cover behind a snow-covered bush. "Just you wait!" Zack yelled over the bush. 

Grabbing some snow in his hands, Zack rolled it and then coming out from the bushes cover, let it fly.

Another two snowballs hit the bush as Zack ducked back down. Then all three of them rolled the snow and threw their balls. Only to duck back down before they got hit.

After awhile Sephiroth actually found he having fun, his two friends having just as much fun.

Then the fun was interrupted. "That's enough children! You all have classes to attend! Now get your butts in gear!" The Dean shouted from on top of the steps.

Everyone reluctantly came out of their hiding spots and solemnly marched back into the building. The dean glaring down at each student as they passed.

****

**"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."  
- Walter Winchell**

A/N: Hope your all still with me. I'll try to put a quote at the end of each chapter, but I think I might be taking off a bigger mouthful than I can chew. So please review and let me know.


	5. Back to the Lab

Chapter 5:  Back to the Lab

Much to Zack's disappointment, Christmas came and went. The last months of school also whisked by fast. Soon exams came and after much studying, Sephiroth and his friends passed with flying colours and all too soon Sephiroth was bidding them farewell as they got to go home for two months.

"It's too bad you can't come with me." Zack said mournfully. "I'm sure my pa could find lots of things for us to do."

Sephiroth shrugged, mentally wishing though for nothing more than to join Zack.

"The way you two are acting one might think you'll never see each other again." Rydia said, coming up behind the two, a knapsack slung over her shoulder. "Come on or the train is going to leave without us." addressing Zack, then to Sephiroth, "We'll see you in two months."

Sephiroth nodded sadly and tried to burn their faces into his mind as he watched them head toward the awaiting train. The past year had been the best he had ever experienced. The schoolwork had been challenging and his two friends, although completely opposite, were able to cheer even the gloomiest of days. Rydia with her quiet presence and Zack with his rather loud one.

Thinking about them brought back a memory of the first thing he had ever heard Rydia say, 'I'm afraid of nothing.' Sephiroth realized that it was not completely true, she was afraid of one thing, exposure. Her angry words, dark appearance and glaring eyes had kept almost everyone at bay, all in an effort to kept them from knowing that she wasn't so dark and could be hurt. The way she had acted when asked about her mother had been proof enough. Sephiroth couldn't blame her though; he did much of the same to keep people from getting close enough to hurt him.

Zack too was afraid of the same thing, the only thing was that he hid behind a mask of laughter and clowning around. Besides Rydia, Zack was the most intelligent person Sephiroth had met. No one would actually know that though unless they looked at his marks or were good friends with him. 

The trains whistle startled Sephiroth from his thoughts and he watched as it slowly started on its way down the tracks.  When it had gone, Sephiroth turned toward the impatiently waiting lab assistant. "Are you ready now?" The man asked.

Sephiroth didn't answer only followed the assistant as they made their way back to Shinra head quarters and the lab.

Entering the lab, Sephiroth wasn't surprised to see that nothing had changed. The bright lights that seemed even brighter in the white room still stun his eyes and reflected off the stainless steel tables spread around the room.

Slowly following the lab assistant to the centre of the room and the examination table, that could be turned at an angle so that it was nearly vertical, but at the moment was horizontal; Sephiroth noted that the confinement straps had been replaced with stronger ones.

Turning his gaze to the rolling instrument table next to the examination table, he took in the glittering instrument's that were the scientist's weapons and as if on cue the scientist himself came into the room, the light reflecting off his large glasses that sat high on his sharp nose. Reaching up, Professor Hojo absently pushed a strand of black greasy hair that had escaped the light ponytail that he always kept his shoulder long hair in, behind his ear. Pausing beside the instrument cart, Professor Hojo placed the clipboard he had been examining among the other tools on the top of the cart.

"Well my dear boy, it's been awhile. But now with that pesky school over, we can get back to work." Professor Hojo's monotone voice droned as he turned his attention toward his approaching assistant and Sephiroth.

Fear rose within Sephiroth and he stopped, his eyes growing wide at the sight of the smiling scientist and a long needle and syringe that was filled with a bright red liquid, that the very scientist had just pulled from one of the many pockets on his stark white lab coat. Every muscle in Sephiroth's body balked, but before he could turn and run, the assistant and another assistant that suddenly appeared behind him grabbed a hold of his arms and held him tight. 

Using all of his strength, Sephiroth fought against the assistants, their fingers digging painfully into his arms.

"You still haven't learned." Hojo tsked, coming toward him. "I suppose though its not quite all your fault. That school...." Hojo snorted decisively, placing both hands behind his back.

"But Professor Gast said..." Sephiroth was interrupted abruptly as Hojo's hand snapped out and struck his face.

"I'm in charge now!" Hojo hissed. "I never want to hear that name again. And from know on we will do things as I say." 

Hojo's long fingers, curled around Sephiroth's chin forcing him to look into the dark brown eyes behind the glasses that studied him with predatory calm. "Is that clear?"

Sephiroth could only nod at the iron grips holding his arms and chin.

"Good. Now there will be few breaks, we have allot of catching up to do and only a short time to do it in." Hojo leered, releasing Sephiroth's chin.

Sephiroth whimpered slightly, fear holding him firmly in its embrace.

Hojo's hand struck out again, forcing tears to Sephiroth eyes at the pain. "And what did I tell you? Soldiers do not cry! You had better learn that Sephiroth or it will be a long summer indeed." Hojo sneered and then beckoned to the assistants to bring him.

Nearly being dragged by the two men in his efforts to flee, Sephiroth was brought to stand before the examination table and then was unmercilessly thrown onto it, his arms and legs quickly tied down by the straps.

"Now be a good boy and lie still." Hojo said casually and brought the tip of the red fluid filled needle to Sephiroth's skin. 

Without hesitation it was punctured into his arm and Sephiroth could only watch horridly as the fluid was pushed into his body. Fire immediately flowed from his arm up into the rest of his body. Sephiroth screamed in agony as the fire shot to burn his very insides out, but was extremely thankfully when the soft blackness of unconsciousness took him only a moment later.

                                    *****************************************

Sephiroth woke slowly, his body aching.

_Good you're awake. _A soft, familiar voice filling his mind. _How are you feeling?_

"I hurt." He stated out loud, opening his eyes fully, he looked through the glass at the woman opposite him.

She was more beautiful then any of the other women Sephiroth had seen before. Her slim body was covered in a white lab gown, the long black hair standing out starkly against it and her skin. The finely chiselled features of her face were soft with kindness now, underneath though Sephiroth could see a harshness. The most outstanding feature though were her glowing red eyes, which were currently watching him intently.

"How are you Cassandra?" He asked and moved his aching body as close as he could to her, in his small glass prison. The room outside of his prison was filled with a light so bright it made his eyes hurt.

_I'm all right. Hojo has been preoccupied with his Jenova experiments of late._ Cassandra's voice again filling and gently caressing his mind.

Basking in that caress, the pain in his body lessened. Cassandra was the only good thing about the lab; everything else only brought more pain.

_Poor boy. How I wish I could help you. _

The clank of a chain and Cassandra placed her shackled hands against her side of the glass, near his head. The shackles looked ornate but Sephiroth knew they were far from jewellery. Hojo never wasted his time on such things and for the two years that he had known her, Cassandra had never been without them.

_Would you like me to tell you a story?_

"Actually could you sing your song?" He asked shyly.

She only nodded and smiled sadly as a soft, yet eerie melody filled his head. The song reminded him of the garden at the school and pictures that he had seen of ancient battles and dragons and oddly enough it reminded him of Rydia. A picture of her floated through his mind but her hair had become straight and black, blacker than even Cassandra's, and her eyes had turned blood red. 

A door opened into the room and the music and image swirled away as if it were smoke. Looking into the room Sephiroth allowed his eyes to adjust to the painfully bright light. On the other side of the room Sephiroth could make out the forms of a variety of different creatures, housed similarly in glass prisons of their own.

Two of Hojo's assistants came into Sephiroth's line of view, moving at an easy pace toward him. They stopped before his prison, one of the two taking out a key to undo the look on the cell's door.

Cassandra sprang up, as another set of footsteps approached. "NO! You just had him!"

The creatures across from them sprang up and began making an assortment of agitated noises, at the sound of Cassandra's outraged voice.

The assistant opened the door and reached for Sephiroth.

"Leave him be! Can't you see he hasn't even recovered from the last time?!" Cassandra cried out as Professor Hojo came into view.

"Calm yourself, my dear." Professor Hojo sniffed calmly.

"You bastard! He's only a child. Have you no mercy?" Cassandra hissed threateningly.

Hojo ignored her and ordered to the assistants, "Bring him."

"NO!" Cassandra screamed, clawing at the glass.

Sephiroth struggled against the iron grip of the assistant, only to have the assistant slap upside of his already painful head. "Behave." The assistant threatened.

Cassandra suddenly slammed her fist into the glass wall, startling everyone and cracking the glass.

Hojo nodded to the second assistant, who went off toward a small cabinet at the back of the room. "Settle down. We don't want you to hurt yourself, now." Hojo told Cassandra as she smashed yet another fist into the glass, further cracking it.

"So you can?" Cassandra stopped and growled.

"Don't worry I haven't forgot about you." Hojo snickered slightly, his spectacles glinting in the light.

"If I ever get out of these, I'll make you pay! You'll pay for everything you've ever done to us!"

"Well, unfortunately for you, that will never happen." Hojo laughed evilly as the second assistant returned with a syringe in hand.

Continuing to laugh, Hojo moved forward, the first assistant and Sephiroth following. Sephiroth tried to look back, but the assistant's grip was firm, so Sephiroth was only able to hear Cassandra's scream. Sephiroth lowered his head and tried to remember better times as he was dragged along. 

                                    *****************************************

Time passed and all too soon Sephiroth lost track of it, as it seemed that Professor Hojo was determined to make up for the past ten months of limited experimentation. Each time he woke he became aware of all new types of pain.

Cassandra too seemed to having giving up arguing with the greasy haired scientist. Not only was she shackled now, but also chained to the wall behind her. Not that it stopped her from talking with him.

_My poor, poor boy. _Her soft, sweet voice would often fill his head.

If only I could escape here. I would take you with me and Hojo would never be able to get at us again. My husband has a great mansion that is protected by great beasts and hideous ghosts that can stop any mortal dead in his tracks with fear alone. And there you could play with my daughter. I think you would like her.

Still she would remain chained and imprisoned, while he was constantly taken away for yet another of Hojo's painful administrations. Cassandra's song would stay with him as he impatiently awaited the return of school. Its haunting melody was ancient and filled with sadness and tragedy but yet with a sense of victory and survival.

"What does it mean?" Sephiroth finally thought to ask one day when Hojo had been busy elsewhere.

It is a song about my people, the Draco's. It is our history.

It speaks of a time when we, along with our brethren the Dragons, ruled this planet. Then of how it was stolen from us by the Cetra. Of our rise against the Cetra and the imprisonment of the cursed one, the Bane of the Cetra. A victory won too late, as most of our brethren fell into madness, returning to their primordial instincts. And of our persecution at the hands of the humans.

But so long as the song is sung and remembered, our race will survive and never stop striving to regain what is rightfully ours. 

Cassandra's soft voice held an essence of power and strength, which Sephiroth found highly unusual, but overwhelmingly convincing. He envisioned Cassandra and countless others like her rising up to topple Shinra and the great nation of Wutai, bringing the world to its knees. And above it all, the sky darkened with the wings of dragons.

"I suppose Hojo would be on the top of the list, huh?" He smirked, thinking of how the Professor would be ripped to shreds.

_Of course my dear! Of course!_ Cassandra smirked back, her eyes glinting dangerously with a will to fight that even Hojo could not suppress.           

_I will tell you something now that my husband tried to teach me, something that has helped me a great deal as of late. _ Cassandra's voice grew suddenly calm with importance, making Sephiroth listen all the more readily.__

Anger and hatred are powerful emotions just as love can be. But to our enemies all feeling and emotion should be cast aside. If you stand rigid never showing your feelings and only letting your anger and hatred build then your enemy can never do anything to hurt you and when it comes time they will realize the mistake they have made for the anger and hatred will have made you strong and that fuel can be the strongest power on this planet.

Sephiroth took to heart those words, vowing he would never again allow Hojo to see his fear.

                                    *****************************************

"Well, this will be our last serious day." Hojo seemed disappointed as he picked up a shining scalpel off of the cart beside the examination table of which Sephiroth was strapped to. "Tomorrow you'll have the day to rest and then after that is school again." Hojo said the last in a thoroughly disgusted tone.

Sephiroth could have sighed in relief if it didn't mean betraying his feelings to the man he hated most. Instead he kept his face completely stony as he watched Hojo raise the scalpel.

"How am I ever supposed to get any work done?" Hojo continued as he made a small shallow incision on Sephiroth's arm and watched as the wound slowly reknit itself.

Sephiroth only blinked slightly, thankful for his body's natural talent to heal itself quickly so that no questions would be asked in the days to follow.

"You do remember that this is all classified?" Hojo asked, pausing in his work.

"Yes" Sephiroth answered, his voice as devoid of emotion as his face was. Inwardly though, his mind began wandering as Hojo returned to his work. He felt slightly ashamed that he would be leaving Cassandra to the mercy of this man, but it could not suppress his glee at returning to the things he loved most.

Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should. ~ Dr. Ian Malcolm: Jurassic Park

Author's Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. If so please review. If you didn't still review and let me know so that I can hopefully make it better. All comments are welcome. By the way I am looking for a Beta reader, so if any one's up for the job, let me know. Also I tried something new and if it works all character thoughts will now be in italics instead of between the '~ ~'s. If it works I'll go back and fix the other chaps. Thank you again.

E~D(): I'm glad you're enjoying it and thank you so much for your review. I'm so glad that someone's reading this. 

            They are cute when their little aren't they!? Its something I'm unfortunately having a hard time remembering, since I don't know about you but I don't remember what it was like when I was seven. Of course I remember certain events, but not how I felt or what I thought about.


	6. Welcome Back

Author's Note: This is a really short chapter. Mostly because E~D() is slightly impatient and secondly because I just figured I needed to update something. I'll have more Authors' Notes at the end.

Chapter 5: Welcome Back

The day of leniency hadn't done much to help Sephiroth, he still felt incredibly exhausted and guilty for having left Cassandra to the tender administrations of Hojo. The morning was bright though with promise and Sephiroth could only hope that seeing his friends again would remedy some of his angst. 

The train pulled into the station and students of all ages poured from it. Laughter and the noise of many voices filled the once quiet station. Sephiroth waited, watching as well as listening for his friends. Finally a black-cloaked figure and a boy with chocolate coloured hair emerged from the train, apparently being the last off.

Sephiroth waited patiently for them to approach him, even though he felt like doing nothing more than running over to them.

"I said no!" Sephiroth was able to easily pick their voices out of the clamour surrounding him.

"But why? It's not like its bad." Zack whined as Rydia turned on him.

"Because Zackery." Rydia stressed Zack's name. "That's why."

Zack winced and then catching sight of Sephiroth, bounded over.

"Hey, Seph! Its great ta see ya!" Zack smiled brightly.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the abbreviation of his name, but said nothing, not wishing to argue the matter and change Zack's relieving, cheerful demeanour.

"See he doesn't mind." Zack stated proudly turning back to Rydia, who had taken her time in catching up.

"Humph." Rydia snorted, repositioning the large book bag slung over her shoulder. "I don't care though. You will call me by my proper name or hence forth I shall only address you as Zackery."

"Ok, ok. Point taken." Zack hung his head in defeat, and then brightening he asked, "So how was your summer, Seph?"

"Boring." Sephiroth stated simply and then began heading back towards the Academy.

"Well that sucks. I'll have to tell you all about mine and maybe you and me together can convince Rydia to tell us about hers." Zack said enthusiastically, skipping along beside him.

"I already told you it was boring. All I did was more studying." Rydia sighed in complete annoyance.

"Ugh. Your both so boring." Zack said, pulling his hands down his face. 

"Oh, you know what?" Zack cried excitedly, jumping in front of Sephiroth and walked backwards so that he could view his friend's reaction better.

"No" Sephiroth responded, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly at Zack's antics.

"When I got home, my ma had a big birthday party slash coming home party. It was a really belated birthday party, cause my birthday is in February. But my ma said that sending a card is so impersonal, but I had totally forgot about my birthday in the first place. Can you believe it?" Zack spoke quickly in his excitement, his eyes widening dramatically. 

Nearly tripping over a stone, Sephiroth reached out to steady his friend to prevent both of them from meeting the hard ground beneath their feet. After Zack was steadied but didn't turn to walk normally, he continued, "Say when's your birthdays?" 

"October thirty-first." Rydia stated.

"July thirteen"

"Cool. My ma was teaching me about the zodiac and stuff so lets see if I remember... Rydia your a Scorpio and Seph your a..." Zack's face screwed up in thought, as he not only tried to remember but to also mount the Academy steps backwards.

"A cancer." Rydia supplied helpfully.

"Oh yeah, thanks. And I'm an Aquarius." Zack stated proudly and then finally turned around to walk normally.

Rydia rolled her eyes and Sephiroth broke into a grin.

                        ********************************************

"Good morning class and welcome back." Mrs. Lockport welcomed.

Sephiroth was surprised at how happy he was to see the teacher again.

"I hope you've all had a good summer." Mrs. Lockport looked around at each of her students before continuing. "You'll notice a few changes this year. In addition to your one-hour lunch break you'll all now have an additional two hours of free time after supper to be spent as you please. Although for those of you with high grades, you may be expected to tutor younger or struggling students. It will also provide an opportune time for extra study or once you begin your fighting classes in the next years, a chance to practice.

In addition some of your classes have been changed. Instead of separate reading and writing classes, they will now be combined to allow room for geography and extended gym classes, which will also include learning to ride chocobos."

The class cheered at the last and Mrs. Lockport smiled.

"WARK"  ~ Chocobo from Final Fantasy 7 

Author's Notes: See I told you it was short. And yes I know that the quote this time really sucked but I couldn't find anything better and relevant on short notice. Also I could really use a Beta reader, but for right now updating will be sluggish cause I'm terribly busy. Please Please Review!!!

E~D(): Don't worry we all make mistakes. And no I wasn't mad and yes I do have a bit of writer's block but if you read my profile you'll find I'm really very busy. And lately I have been even busier because I have to get the income tax ready to go. Plus I just had a new baby on the weekend and I've been paying attention to her and especially her mom cause she prolapsed and I was afraid she might get sick. So if I don't all of a sudden update soon enough its cause the stupid taxes are holding me up. But you're welcome to harass me if it takes me longer than a month to update. K?

Chibi Sephy: Well with Sephiroth's past your bound to run into as you say, "OC's". I'm also glad you like how Zack is in it; I have big plans for him!


	7. Close Encounters of the Chicken Kind

Chapter 6: Close Encounters of the Chicken Kind

Most of the classes this year, Sephiroth found rather boring. The extra free time though was an extraordinary time to spend with his friends and he was glad for it. He was also pleased with the fact that each morning they were now being sent on a one mile run around the school. Even though most of his classmates grumbled about the extra physical exertion, Sephiroth found it a refreshing way to begin the morning and on the promise of the gym teacher Mr. Gorham, looked forward to the lengthening miles in the coming years.

The most enjoyable class of all though ended up being the chocobos and right from the first day it promised to never be a bore.

Standing outside in the large riding arena, Sephiroth inhaled the fresh air deeply. Looking over at Rydia he found her mulling over something again so decided it was best to leave her to her thoughts. Turning his head to the other side, he watched Zack yawn broadly.

They were located at the back of the group of children, so Sephiroth had a hard time seeing if the teacher was approaching and as a result was resigned to waiting impatiently.

"Good morning class!" The teacher's voice finally rang out through the still air. "You may call me Mrs. Swynar and I'll be your riding instructor. But don't expect to just learn how to ride your chocobos. You'll also all learn how to care for them."

Trying to crane his neck so as to better see the teacher, Sephiroth glimpsed a tall woman with short brown, curly hair, dressed in a black jacket, with white pants and brown knee high boots.

"Today though, if you'll all follow me, we'll start with the anatomy of a chocobo." Mrs. Swynar didn't look to see if her class was even following as she marched off toward the barns.

Entering the barn, Sephiroth's nose was assaulted with the sweet smell of grass and the much heavier, muskier odder of what could only have been chocobos. 

"Gasuntheit." Rydia said absently as he sneezed,

Mrs. Swynar led them into a room away from the chocobos, which smelled heavily of leather. Looking about himself in interest, Sephiroth noted that they now stood in a large room lined with numerous saddles, bridals and large trunks.

"This is the tack room." Mrs. Swynar waved a hand to encompass the room. "But it will serve as our class room for now. If you would all take a seat..." Mrs. Swynar gestured to the large trunks and the floor. Then pulling a small chalkboard out from behind another trunk she continued, "Then we can start the lesson." 

                                    ********************************************

It was two weeks before Mrs. Swynar decided them knowledgeable enough to even see the chocobos. 

Five of the big birds were brought out into the riding arena, led by their handlers. Mrs. Swynar then had each student approach the birds to familiarize themselves with the real thing and not just the diagram on the blackboard in the tack room.

Sephiroth approached his bird slowly. He could hear its handler talking to it softly, so he began to do the same. The big yellow bird watched him intently but made no movements. When he was close enough, he reached out a hand attentively and rubbed the chocobo's beak. The bird cooed softly and lowered its head so he could pet it better. He smiled as he patted the yellow feathers and looked into the big blue eyes.

The handler nodded to him encouragingly and Sephiroth moved around the chocobo, examining and touching the creature as Mrs. Swynar had instructed. 

Returning back to the group of children, he watched as Rydia, who was last, took her turn and moved toward the bird. As soon as the chocobo saw her it began warking in fright and pulling at the lead that the handler was trying to hold onto. Soon the other chocobo's were also pulling franticly at their leads and warking, even though Rydia had long since stopped moving.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Swynar inquired of the handlers in annoyance.

"I don't know. I've never seen them do this before, ma'am." A handler answered, the chocobo beside him prancing in agitation.

"Rydia! Take your cloak off, it's probably what's frightening them." 

Rydia grudgingly shrugged out of her cloak with a sigh and tossed it to Sephiroth.

There was no change in the chocobo's attitudes and as Rydia again approached, they only grew wilder. Suddenly though, they all grew extremely quite, staring off into nothingness.

Sephiroth could see by Rydia's face that she was concentrating hard and listening as hard as he could, he could barely hear the sounds she was making. Although it was clear by the movement of her mouth that she was indeed saying something.

"How did you do that, kid?" The handlers asked in complete awe.

Rydia didn't answer, continuing to speak soundlessly to the birds.

When she returned to Sephiroth's side, the chocobo's suddenly became agitated again, warking shrilly.

"Stupid birds." Rydia muttered, taking her cloak from Sephiroth and replacing it back over her shoulders.

"I think we'd better get them back to their stalls, ma'am." The lead hand suggested.

With a wave of Mrs. Swynar's hand, the handlers led the upset choco's back to the barn. 

                                    ********************************************

Without fail, every time Rydia even got within twenty feet of the big birds, they went nuts. Sephiroth along with every one else found it terribly odd, since the chocobos were quite pleasant around any one else. The birds had even gone so far as to have excepted Zack as one of them, at least it seemed that way, for they would peck and preen his hair and regardless of the commotions he would make, would still remain calm. Which made Rydia's situation all the odder.

Finally the handlers and Mrs. Swynar determined it best for Rydia to stay out of the barns all together. Instead of upsetting his friend though, it only made Rydia uncommonly giddy, seeing as she had quite a few names for the choco's that Sephiroth daren't repeat in the presence of any of the adults.

Despite every thing though, Rydia became one of the best riders, guiding her chocobo with skill, ease and a stunning ability to get it to do and go anywhere. Sephiroth studied it all careful, trying to learn how exactly she was accomplishing it. Finally giving up, he decided it was just her strength of will that pulled the chocobo through.

It wasn't until one day in geography class that he thought he might have been wrong in his evaluation and that Rydia's abilities, in fact came from something else all together.

It is not enough for a man to know how to ride; he must know how to fall. ~Mexican Proverb

Fact: Turkey's are the dumbest animals on the planet!

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chaps but then at least you have something to read while I'm busy. Plus I just wanted to use that chapter title and the little fact at the end.

As soon as the stupid taxes are done and Della is better, I promise I'll make the chaps longer. I could still REALLLLLY USE A BETA READER!!!!!!! SO PLEASE IF YOU'RE INTERSETED, DROP ME A LINE AND REVIEW!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW ANYWAY THOUGH!!!!

eta-naru^doragon (formerly E~D()): Thank you so much for all your reviews and the congrats. Keep reviewing and I promise I'll try to keep updating.


	8. Cassandra's Song

Chapter 7: Cassandra's Song

"Well class this is going to be your assignment for the next few weeks," spoke Mr. Cooper. "I want you to split up into groups of four, pick a section of the globe, and build a detailed and to scale model of that area. There are plenty of books in the library on each of these areas as well as on model building. Every thing you'll need to actually build it; will be supplied by me. This project will have a large part in your final grades, so I want you all to try your best."

The class quickly moved about forming their groups.  Zack quickly came over to Sephiroth and Rydia from the front of the class with a scrawny, blue-eyed boy with dishevelled blonde hair, at his side. 

"You both remember Fred." Zack stated. "He's going to join us if that's alright?"

Rydia shrugged and Sephiroth just sighed; it wasn't like they had much choice in the matter.

"Cool!" Zack grinned, while Fred looked a bit nervous. "Which area should we pick?"

"I suppose whatever is left." Sephiroth replied, watching as most of the other children quickly told Mr. Cooper what areas they wanted.

Bewildered, Zack had turned following Sephiroth's gaze. "Oh," he stated, watching the rest of their classmates, much as Sephiroth was. Then seeing that neither Rydia nor Sephiroth were making an effort to move from their seats, and that Fred still stood staring at the two in a mixture of fear and admiration. Sighing, Zack went back off to the front of the class to find out what was left.

When Zack returned, Rydia and Sephiroth still hadn't moved. Fred had recovered enough to have pulled a chair over and now sat absently playing with a pencil, which Zack could see was annoying Rydia to the utmost.

"I got us Cosmo Canyon/ Nibelheim area!" He announced, catching Rydia's attention just as she was about to snatch the pencil from Fred.

"Uh great." whined Fred. "That's going to be the hardest one!"

Sephiroth and Rydia both glared maliciously at Fred.

"Just cause something's hard doesn't mean that you shouldn't apply yourself just as equally as you would to something easy," Sephiroth said philosophically.

Fred stared at Sephiroth uncomprehendingly. "Yeah, whatever."

Zack could have laughed at the looks Sephiroth and Rydia were giving Fred. The two exchanged glances between each other and Zack knew he had better intervene before his two best friends throttled Fred. "We'd better get going to the library before all the tables and books are taken."

Both Rydia and Sephiroth sighed simultaneously, giving up on their silent agreement to choke Fred. Zack hated it when they communicated like that; it only spelled doom for any outsiders. Taking the incentive, Zack led the way to the library, following the rest of their classmates.

Picking a table at a far corner of the library, Zack divided up the tasks. "Ok. Rydia – you can get the books we need on the areas in question. Seph – we'll need plenty on how to actually build a model. I think that book... umm... oh... 'Model Building for Dummies', would work just fine. Fred - you can help me get all the stuff we need from Mr. Cooper. K? Any questions?" When no one answered, he continued, "Great! Lets go!"

                                    *************************************

Sephiroth was quick to find the books he was looking for, even before the rest of his classmates, who had a head start on him. Due to the fact that he enjoyed reading on a variety of subjects in his extra time when Zack was off on another potato peeling job and Rydia was reading her own tomes, he knew where most of the subject locations were in the library almost better than the librarian.

Returning to their table he found Zack and Fred just returning with their own armloads of supplies.

"Done already?!" Zack asked in surprise as Sephiroth placed his stack of books on the table.

"Wow!" Fred exclaimed, putting down the board he had been carrying.

Sephiroth shrugged and Zack continued, "Well, we still have to get a few more things, so if you could go help Rydia..."

Sephiroth nodded and headed back off in the direction of the rows of bookshelves again, before Zack could even finish.

Nearing the section he knew Rydia would be in, Cassandra's song began drifting through his mind. He smiled lightly in remembrance and then stopped dead in his tracks when it suddenly got louder and then drifted back down to softer tones. Realizing that it wasn't just in his head, but that he was actually hearing the eerie melody, Sephiroth jerked his head around looking for the only person he knew that sang that song. 

_Impossible, _he chided himself when there was no one to be seen. _Cassandra is under lock and key in the lab._

The soft melodious hum continued though and Sephiroth realized it was coming from the other side of the bookshelf. Knowing full well that only Draco's knew that song and also knowing that no Draco would risk being so close to humans, Sephiroth decided that even though his brain was telling him that there could be no way, he was fully prepared to burst into Cassandra's arms.

Coming around the bookshelf, Sephiroth was again brought to a halt, this time in utter shock. Cassandra was nowhere to be seen, but Rydia stood with a book in her hand. She flipped the pages slowly; the hood of her cloak hiding her face entirely, so that all that could be seen was wisps of her hair.

Thanking his wits, Sephiroth quickly recovered. _How does she know that song? Cassandra had said only Draco's knew it and even then it was becoming lost. The only one she had taught it to had been her daughter. But surely the man that Cassandra described as her husband would never put his daughter in such harm's way. Would he? Besides Rydia doesn't even look anything like how Cassandra had described._

Clearing his throat to catch Rydia's attention, he started, "That is a lovely tune. Where did you learn it?" Keeping his face neutral, in practiced calm, Sephiroth also sought to keep any hint of accusation from his voice.

Looking up from the book and turning toward him, Rydia stopped humming and smiled a genuinely soft smile that was as rare as the black roses out in the garden. "My mother taught it to me. Do you like it?"

"Yes" Sephiroth nodded, pretending as though it was the first time he heard it. "It's very beautiful and sounds very old."

"It is." Rydia's smile grew. "I can teach it to you, if you like?"

Sephiroth almost stared at her in shock. _Never once had Cassandra offered that. _

"Really?" His voice betrayed some of his shock.

"Of course! You are my best friend." Her voice was calm and helped soothe Sephiroth's feelings. "But only later; right now we have work to do."

"You're right." Sephiroth stated, finally resuming complete control over himself.

Rydia bent and picked up the small stack of books she had on the ground next to her and sighed. "Well, let's go see if Zack and Fred got everything we need."

                                    *********************************

Despite Fred's whining, their group made good time and one of the best models, earning them top marks. As it turned out, both Fred and Zack, once their minds were on track, were great at building things, and with Sephiroth's and Rydia's added the finishing touches; it was nearly a perfect representation of the Cosmo Canyon/ Nibelheim area, right down to the mundane buildings of the town of Nibelheim, the dark jagged cliffs of the Nibel mountains and golden canyons of the Cosmo mountains. Rydia even went so far as to include the thick impenetrable forests of her father's land and the dark spires that made up her fortress-like home.

As Rydia had promised as well, during their spare time and when Zack wasn't around, she taught Sephiroth the melody of the song that he had dubbed Cassandra's song. Rydia gave it no name, and neither did she teach him the ancient words that he knew went with it, figuring that she either had her reasons or simply did not know them.

All too soon the school year began whizzing by and no one was much the wiser for it save Zack, who was determined not to miss his birthday this time. Then even that was gone and spring was upon them, allowing the three friends to return to their favourite spot in the garden.

A true friend unbosoms freely, advises justly, assists readily, adventures boldly, takes all patiently, defends courageously, and continues a friend unchangeably. ~William Penn

Author's Notes: Thank you so much to my lovely Beta reader, Marimba. Ha now I have a Beta reader, Ha Ha!! Anyway I think I'll keep up with the short updates for now, just cause then you have something to review (Yes, I want your reviews!!!) while I'm busy doing the taxes and working and fun stuff like that. Well ta ta for now.

eta-naru^doragon: I'm glad you're happy with my review. I would like to always extend the same courtesy of reading my reviewers stories and reviewing them. The problem is that I don't have very many reviewers. Oh well. Anyway, stick with me and the secret will be revealed. For now though I'm not telling!! Ha Ha Ha!! (grins demonically) Oh yeah, and Della is better so other than the weather, that I'm quite positive doesn't know what the hell it wants, things are getting better. Bye.


	9. Tumbling Grey Balls of Fur

Author's Note: Sorry I took so long to update, but first we had a couple of thunder storms ­­­– so I had to keep my computer off for a couple of days. Then I got sick, then it was the anniversary of Kurt Cobain's death, then Easter, then Maybell had her baby and I had to take care of him for two days – which sucked cause he died anyway. To top it all off I still had to finish the my part of the taxes – which are now done (YEAH!) and go to work and all that other stuff. Oh sorry, I'm ranting. Anyway, here's the next chap!

Chapter 8: Tumbling Grey Balls of Fur

The great tree in the centre of the garden was one of the quietest places in the whole Academy. Most of the love struck students chose to stay away from it, seeing as it was a cross way for all the other paths that wound throughout the vast garden, and the rest found it too cramped for all their numerous friends and games that they played. For the three friends, though it was paradise.

The ancient tree's large boughs would shield the trio against the heat of the bright day, allowing them to just find comfort in each other's company and the beauty of the thick green bushes that lined many of the paths, the assortment of flowers that would grow here and there in between them. Sephiroth found it easier and easier to open up to Rydia and Zack. His defences fell away, permitting him to enjoy himself and their invigorating company to the utmost.

That particular day though was too hot for much of anything and the three friends sat within the large tree's shade trying to escape the heat.

_What a bore. _Sephiroth thought, leaning his head back against the tree's old gnarled bark.

Rydia sat not far from him, pulling at some of the grass near her, and Zack lay not far off either, gazing up past the tree's branches at a cloudless sky.

The sound of shouting suddenly startled the trio from the silent reverie.

Zack bolted upright when the words became audible as the source of  
the shouting came near.

"Catch that thing! Don't let it get away!"

Suddenly a small grey and white ball of fluff tumbled out of the bushes. The thing quickly regained its footing and flew, as fast as its tiny feet would carry it, in their direction and ultimately into a surprised Rydia's lap. 

Rydia's face quickly softened as large blue eyes looked up at her. The kitten moved its mouth, but only a small squeak came forth.

Sephiroth leaned forward to get a better look at the creature.

"Poor baby. Where's your mother?" Rydia whispered softly, as she stroked the long iron coloured fur.

Slowly the kitten stopped shaking under Rydia's tender ministrations.

Sephiroth smiled, in awe of the way his friend had quickly driven fear from the animal. Gently he caressed the kitten's check. He was surprised at the velvety softness of the long fur.

The kitten moved slightly and he was able to see that in addition to having four white paws, its belly and chest where also of the same stark colour. The rest of its body was a smoky grey that was too dark to be silver, but had much of the same type of shine. The small nose pushed up against his hand and he was able to see more white on either side of the grey nose, as well as a slight dusting above it.

Shouting and crashing through another bush, a group of older boys burst into the opening, startling the kitten, which cowered against Rydia but did not run from her.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked in concern, as Sephiroth and Rydia slowly stood at the intrusion.

"Good. You caught it." The oldest boy in the group addressed Rydia, panting slightly as he tried to regain his breath, completely ignoring Zack.

Rydia held the kitten tightly against her body. "What do you want with her?" Rydia demanded.

"That's none of your business. Now hand it over!" The boy demanded, stalking up to Rydia.

The kitten hissed daringly at the boy's approach. "No. Not unless you give me a good enough reason."

"Humph." the boy snorted. "Reason? I'll give you a reason..." The boy tossed his honey coloured hair, revealing a long scratch across his check.

"For starters, I'm older than you. Secondly, there aren't any animals allowed on school property, and lastly that thing scratched me. I'm taking it to the Dean after I'm done teaching it a lesson," the boy angrily spat out, taking yet another menacing step toward Rydia.

"Yeah. You should feed it to my cousin's dog." One of the boys from the group piped up.

"Naw, light its tail on fire!" Another boy said viciously.

"Now hang on!" Zack tried to play peacekeeper, but it seemed that no one was listening to him.

"Hand it over!" The older boy stood nearly toe to toe with Rydia, who had not backed down in the slightest.

"Stupid kids, don't you know you're supposed to listen to us seniors?" A boy from the group snickered.

"No." Rydia answered again in defiance. "I'll take her to the Dean, but I will certainly not hand her over to you!" Rydia's voice was cold with barely controlled rage, her eyes sparking with each word.

"Why you, little..." The older boy lifted his hand to strike the arrogant girl before him, but before his hand could find its mark, Sephiroth deftly caught it.

"I think you had better leave." Sephiroth suggested quietly.

The older boy, infuriated, tried to force his hand out of Sephiroth's grip, but to no avail.

"Yeah, don't you know who she is?" Zack questioned the older boy, coming up beside Rydia to try and help defend his friend. "This is Rydia Majere. I think if you hurt her, her father and quite possibly Shinra might not be too happy."

The older boy visibly paled, and snatching his hand back from Sephiroth stepped back. "Fine." He said after quickly regaining his composure. "You take care of it. But if I ever see that thing again..." The boy huffed and with a wave of his hand made his way back in the direction that he had come, his group of friends following behind.

Rydia glared after them, hugging and petting the kitten in her arms.

Zack sighed, "You know he's right. I guess we should take her to the Dean now then."

Sephiroth turned his gaze back to the small animal. It was a shame that after all she had been through she would only end up back on the streets or at a shelter where she would eventually be euthanized if not claimed.

Rydia scoffed, apparently having thought of the same things. "Who says?"

Zack's mouth dropped. "But you know the rules."

"So. I'm going to keep her." Rydia held the kitten up so that she could look at her better and began walking in the direction of the Academy. "I think I'll call you Ash." Rydia said, drawing the kitten back toward her.

"But... but..." Zack stammered, and even Sephiroth was aghast at the rules Rydia was knowingly going to break.

Rydia turned back toward them, fire dancing in her eyes. "Are you going to tell?" she challenged them.

Sephiroth blinked as Zack stammered dumbly.

"Good," Rydia smiled, interpreting their words or lack thereof for them. Stroking a purring Ash, Rydia turned back toward the building, forcing Sephiroth and Zack to catch up.

                        *****************************************

Ash somehow managed to stay hidden from everyone except for those who knew where to look. Sticking to Rydia's book bag and the bottom of her bed, she did as her mistress instructed, paying attention to every word said with uncanny intelligence.

The one time Sephiroth thought their secret might be found out, Ash had tumbled out of Rydia's bag, chasing after a ball of crumpled paper. The sound of crinkling paper had passed through out the silent room, jerking everyone's head up and in their direction.

Ash pounced on the paper ball, her grey tail waving about in mischief. Thinking quickly, Sephiroth dropped his pencil to the ground and smiling apologetically bent down to retrieve it, at the same time shooing Ash back toward Rydia's bag. Ash batted at his hand playfully, the pupils of her eyes had grown to encompass most of her eye. Then understanding, Ash picked the paper ball up in her small teeth and proudly trotted back into Rydia's bag.

Sitting back up, he found the class had returned back to their work and a note of thanks from Rydia lying on the top of his papers. Passing a note back to her, he cautioned her to be more careful and then returned back to his math problems.

After that, Ash was more careful, and by the end of the school year, Sephiroth had barely seen the small creature again.

Once again as his friends boarded the train, signifying the end of the school year and the beginning of another torture filled summer, Sephiroth was saddened, even though he would never outwardly show it. Although he kept every memory of them close and dear to his heart, remembering especially the song Rydia had taken great pains to teach him.

Animals are such agreeable friends - they ask no questions, they pass no criticisms. ~George Eliot

Author's Note: Also if anyone cares, I went back to the last chap and fixed something's up. So if you're interested about Rydia's home, you can find out a bit about it when their doing their geography project. That's it for now. Please Review!! Oh, if it takes me too long to update here – you're free to bug me after a month. And if you're still feeling bored you can always read 'Will It Flush POTC Style.' My other fanfic. 

eta-naru^doragon: Its too bad your not finishing your fic up. Oh well. Also I don't much like it when you're speechless. Then I don't have much to comment on. Oh and I hope your headaches get better. You should try taking some Tylenol 3. They always help me when I get really big headaches or muscle pains.


	10. Return to Misery

Chapter 9: Return to Misery

Upon returning to the lab, Sephiroth found that not much had changed in his absence. The sole difference was the change he saw in Cassandra. Upon first seeing her, he had expected her to welcome him as he had her, but she had remained silent, looking at him blankly. Studying her, Sephiroth was saddened to see her beautiful face drawn and haggard, her glowing red eyes holding a haunted look to them and he knew that Hojo had finally found a way to break the proud Draco's spirit. That knowledge nearly sent him into depression, for if Hojo could break her spirit, than what hope was there for him.

For the next month Cassandra didn't even acknowledge him, so with nothing else to turn too to ease his pain-filled misery, he turned to his memories and one day began humming Cassandra's song. He was unprepared when suddenly Cassandra came alive and viciously attacked his mind.

 _Humans are forbidden to know that song! It is a privilege just to hear it! _Her voice hissed throughout his thoughts and her rage sent sparks of red shooting up behind his eyes. _Where did you learn it? _She demanded.

Clutching his head against the pain she was causing, Sephiroth refused to let even her see him falter. "I remembered it from when you used to sing it." He lied, keeping his voice steady while trying to guard his thoughts from Cassandra. There was no way he would give Rydia up; something had changed in Cassandra and it had not been for the better.

Cassandra seemed to buy his lie and her attack relented. _Never sing it again. I never want to hear you utter that sacred melody again!_

He nodded in understanding and did as she had ordered, but that didn't stop him from running through it in his head. There were certain things that even Cassandra could not prevent.

                                    ********************************

Sephiroth lay on the cold examination table, but he neither felt the cold or the pain in his own body as his mind drifted through more pleasant memories. Outwardly, though, he looked alert, watching Hojo with a scrutinizing gaze.

"Do you know what day it is?" Hojo asked absently, as he stitched a deep wound on Sephiroth's side back together.

Sephiroth didn't answer, taking time for his wandering mind to return to the present.

Hojo didn't seem to notice, his hands moving in rhythm as he continued, "It's your birthday. You're a ripe age of nine today. Do you know what that means?"

"No," Sephiroth answered, more out of a need to let the scientist know that he was paying attention, lest he be punished, than because he wanted to.

"It means that you're halfway to becoming a man. Exciting, isn't it?" Hojo didn't wait for Sephiroth to answer as he continued speaking to himself.

Only a snatch of the scientist's ramblings flittered into Sephiroth's thoughts as they carried him away. _A man! A man wouldn't have to put up with Hojo. A man would be able to protect himself. I'm going to grow strong and then Hojo won't be able to hurt me ever again. And Cassandra... I could take Cassandra out of this place and Hojo could never hurt us ever again. Never! I can't wait!_

When he was taken back to his glass prison, Sephiroth was given a real birthday surprise. 

Cassandra was sitting up, keenly watching her surroundings, the old fire once more dancing in her eyes._ Sephiroth, it's been awhile._

Sephiroth blinked in confusion as her pleasant voice filled his head.

_You've grown so much. _She continued, the past month apparently having been forgotten.

"It's my birthday today." He told her, trying to mask his confusion.

_Really!? So how old are you know then?_

"Nine. Hojo tells me that I'm half-way to becoming a man." Sephiroth answered, thankful that Cassandra had not picked up on his confusion and become upset.

_And he's right. Even though it's coming from him. _Cassandra replied, her voice remaining soft. _It's a pity we can't celebrate. But now you should rest._ She broke off after noticing Sephiroth's drooping eyelids.

He nodded slowly, but was fearful that when he woke Cassandra would no longer be her coherent self.

_Don't worry. I'll still be here when you wake. _Cassandra smiled encouragingly, as Sephiroth gave into his body's demand of sleep.

                                    ********************************** 

When Sephiroth woke, he was happy to find that Cassandra was still coherent and was even happier when she stayed that way, acting as if the whole first month of the summer break had never happened. She would talk to him and sing her song as if she had never mentally attacked him. It only served to confuse Sephiroth, who only became more concerned for her.

Although, through Cassandra's ranting, Sephiroth was able to determine that his suspicions about Rydia had not been correct. The girl Cassandra spoke of didn't resemble his friend in the slightest.

_I miss her so much. _Cassandra said one day. _She is so beautiful. With hair the colour of obsidian, ivory skin and eyes so much like her fathers, that can change from that of burning coals to the purest rubies. _Cassandra spoke; caught up in her memories.

Sephiroth lifted his head up slightly, listening intently.

_She is stubborn and ambitious like him too. It is good that she is with him. At least she is happy. _Cassandra spoke as if she knew that for an absolute certainty.

Sitting up, Sephiroth questioned, "How do you know?"

As you know, Draco's are telepathic. But within the immediate family there is also a special mental connection that is even stronger between a mother and her child. Through this connection we can feel each other's joy and happiness but also pain and sorrow. Which has been part of our race's downfall. When one of us is seriously injured or dies, the remaining family members feel that pain also. Draco's that are not strong of will, or do not have the proper training to form firewalls to protect themselves, often die as a result of the mental shock of losing a family member because their minds believe that the pain is real to their own body. That's how I know my daughter is all right, because I can feel her.

"But what happens if you die before she's ready?" Sephiroth questioned.

Then I can only hope that her father will help her through it, but I also know that she is strong enough to not succumb to my pain. I will keep my firewall up for as long as I can to prevent her from feeling most of my pain.

"A firewall..." Sephiroth inquired in confusement.__

Firewalls protect our minds from each other. The stronger the Draco is, the stronger their firewall is. I have kept my firewall as strong as possible so that neither my husband nor my daughter have to feel even an ounce of what Hojo does to me.

"But then why don't you use that connection to get them to rescue you?" __

It doesn't work that way, because my husband and I are not connected that well and my daughter is still too young. Besides I would put neither of them at the danger it would take to go against Shinra and Hojo. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened.

"Oh." Sephiroth leaned against the wall, sighing tiredly. It must take an extreme amount of control on Cassandra's part to keep the so-called firewall up, never mind not seeking help when it was within her power. He did not envy her one bit, but realized that given the chance, he would do no differently than she. To risk either Zack's or Rydia's life was unthinkable.

                                    ********************************

Over the next few weeks, Sephiroth waited in eager anticipation for Hojo to state the most welcome words to ever leave the man's mouth: "School will be starting in the next few days."

During his wait, he excitedly told Cassandra everything about it, only omitting Rydia and the origins of the song. Cassandra would politely listen, asking question's ever so often about his classes and teachers, but most of her questions centred around the outside world and he was happy to oblige her curiosity.

Then the day that Sephiroth had waited for finally came.

The lab assistant standing behind him had one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder, preventing any sort of escape. Hojo himself was sorting through some various equipment lined up on a tray.

"Tomorrow school is starting again." The words escaped the scientist's mouth in almost a hiss, but surprisingly didn't hold the same sting that Sephiroth had expected.

Sephiroth frowned, trying to figure out what the scientist was about this time. 

His silent question was answered a moment later when Hojo continued, "But that is of no consequence anymore. The president has granted my request to continue experimentation during the school months. Albeit the experiments will have to be limited to smaller tests..." Hojo stated happily, picking up an odd looking gun that sported a sharp needle at the end and placed vial of black fluid into it.

Sephiroth nearly blanched at Hojo's statement and losing his controlled demeanour, stammered, "But... but won't that compromise the classified nature..."

"Nonsense," interrupted Hojo, turning from the instruments on the tray.

"But what if the Dean or the teachers find out?" Sephiroth tried again desperately.

"Phaugh," Hojo scoffed, approaching Sephiroth, the odd looking gun still in his hand. "First of all the Dean is already aware of this project, and as for the teachers... they're unimportant. But enough now, its time to get back to work." Hojo's empty hand suddenly snaked out, grabbing ahold of Sephiroth's right wrist.

Trying to retrieve his wrist from out of the painfully tight grip, Sephiroth's eyes darted between that of the hand holding his wrist and the odd gun in Hojo's other hand.

Hojo pulled sharply while the assistant pushed Sephiroth from behind until he stood directly before the examination table where Hojo slammed his hand down.

The odd gun began making a whirring noise as Hojo lowered it to the back of Sephiroth's exposed hand.

"You should be proud, Sephiroth. You're going to be the first." Hojo said, as the tip of the whirring gun descended into Sephiroth's flesh, making his hand feel like the skin was being shredded.

"Created something?" Hah! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never, ever... ...make... more than one.  ~ Jumba from Lilo and Stitch

Author's Note: Not much to say this time except thank you so much to my lovely beta reader, whom without this chapter would really suck.

eta-naru^doragon: Oh I know all about that being tired thing. So I'll forgive you. I'm glad you like Ash, I had to include her cause otherwise she wouldn't leave me alone. And thanks for the condolences. And about the whole romance thing… maybe its not Seph and Rydia… he he… ah… who am I kidding… ah well, you'll just have to stick around and find out. Oh and thanx for dropping me a line about fixing your fic up. 


	11. Hated Body Art

Chapter 10: Hated Body Art

Later Sephiroth sat on his bed holding his affronted hand gingerly. Hojo had allowed him to return to the old bunkroom that he and his friends had occupied for the first two years of school, as soon as the tattoo was completed. Sephiroth stared at his hand in disgust and shame, the black one still glistening wetly. The Roman numeral stretched thickly from just underneath his knuckles to almost the top of his wrist.

For now, he sat alone in the room, as the cleaning staff had not made it there yet. Looking to the empty beds around him, he was glad there was no one to witness his shame.

He hated the tattoo and everything it stood for. It made Sephiroth grimly aware of the fact that he was a slave. A slave to the will of Shinra and Hojo, and no matter how old or how strong he got, he could never escape them.

He rubbed the tattoo lightly wanting nothing more than to tear it away. Then it struck him, _I'll take it away. Then I'll show them that no matter what, I'll come out ahead._

Jumping off of the bed, his eyes glowing brightly with wildness and a huge grin plastered on his face, Sephiroth ran out of the room and headed toward the science labs.

It didn't take him long to discover the box of scalpel blades stowed away in Mr. Heibert's desk. Taking one, he carefully replaced the box and closed the drawer, hoping that no one would notice, then went in search of a place that would be a bit more private than the bunk room.

With the day nearing into late afternoon, Sephiroth found himself in the boys' washroom, standing before a sink, looking himself in the mirror. The bathroom had already been cleaned, so he knew that he would have the place to himself for at least a few hours.

Taking the scalpel blade in his left hand, he poised it above the tattoo, hesitating momentarily at the irony of what he was about to do. Swallowing hard, Sephiroth set his jaw, affirming his decision and drew the blade lengthways down the back of his hand. Immediately, slightly iridescent crimson blood flowed from the wound.

Sephiroth watched as his blood dripped into the sink. It glittered jewel-like from his latest mako injection, on the white porcelain before disappearing down the drain. As he worked at the tattoo, the drip turned into a stream and then a river, until the entire sink was painted red. Still Sephiroth didn't stop and was barely aware when his body slipped to the floor, his head narrowly missing the edge of the sink.

Opening his eyes slowly, Sephiroth tried to remember where he was and what had happened. As his memories woke up, he brought his left hand to his head and sat up slowly. Looking about himself, he noticed that he was sitting in a pool of partially dried blood, the scalpel blade a few feet away.

Bringing his right hand up to his face, he slowly turned it. The violated skin had healed leaving not even a scar, but to his utter disappointment, the black one still stood out starkly against his pale skin.

"No," he moaned, reaching for the scalpel blade once again.

His hand faltered and he lowered the scalpel again, knowing that if the first attempt hadn't worked than undoubtedly the second wouldn't have much success either.

Picking himself up, he stared sorrowfully at the blood covered sink and floor. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn that he was standing amidst a murder scene.

Going to one of the toilets, he flushed the bloody blade and set about cleaning up the mess, lest someone find it and begin to wonder.

Depositing the final bloody paper towel in the toilet and giving it one last flush, Sephiroth peered around himself, satisfied that the bathroom looked the same now as when he had first got there. Wondering briefly at the time, Sephiroth exited the washroom and found it to be early in the morning yet. Slinking back to the bunkroom, he changed out of his soiled clothes and then set out to find something with which to cover the horrid tattoo; the last thing he wanted was for his friends to see the hideous mark.

As he wandered through the hallways of the Academy, he tried to think of a believable story should anyone question his new tattoo. Thus it took him a moment before he realized the presence of the man that had stepped into stride with him.

Stopping, Sephiroth looked up at the man, who had also stopped, to find the Dean's kind face looking down at him.

The Dean smiled, his soft blue eyes twinkling. "Good morning Sephiroth."

"Good morning sir." Sephiroth replied politely, looking up at the Dean's tall figure.

"I thought you'd be out by the train station by now." The Dean said, a hint of humour in his deep voice.

"I'm looking for something." Sephiroth stated, before starting on his way again, reminded of the fact that his friends' train was to arrive soon and he had yet to find something with which to cover his hand.

"Ah, I see." The Dean nodded in understanding. "Perhaps something with which to cover that?"

Sephiroth stopped again, his left hand immediately going toward his right hand. _Stupid, stupid!_ He berated himself; _you should have at least covered it with your sleeve._

"Don't worry. I think I know what you're looking for." The Dean said, the humour gone from his voice to be replaced with pity. "Follow me."

The Dean started forward again and Sephiroth hesitated unsure of weather or not to trust the man, but then slowly followed as he realized he didn't have much choice.

The Dean led them to his office and, after indicating to Sephiroth to take a seat, removed a box labelled 'Lost and Found' off the top of a tall bookshelf. Taking a seat behind his desk, he began rummaging through the box, humming softly. A few minutes of rummaging and the Dean produced a set of white cloth gloves from the box and, tossing them to Sephiroth, ordered him to try them on.

Sephiroth knew instantly that they would be too big, but did as ordered anyway. "They're too big." He remarked before setting them on the desk.

The Dean began rummaging again and produced another two sets of gloves. "Well that's it." The Dean stated sadly, setting the box on the ground.

The first pair was a set of soft black leather gloves that were by far too small. The second set was a pair of old brown leather gloves that had obviously seen better days.

"Well?" The Dean questioned, his blue eyes observing Sephiroth intently.

"The brown ones would fit, but my fingers are too long." Sephiroth remarked, placing the gloves back on the desk and gazed solemnly at his hands, watching as he deftly moved his fingers about.

"That all?" The Dean questioned, this time opening the drawers on his desk. Removing a pair of scissors, the Dean took the battered brown gloves and set to work shearing the fingers off, whistling the same tune he had been humming moments before.

"But... don't those belong to someone?"

"At one time." The Dean stated, not pausing in his task. "But they've been in this box for a very long time. So I don't think anyone will mind.

"There," the Dean said, passing the now fingerless gloves back to Sephiroth.

Sephiroth took the gloves and was happy to note that they now fit comfortably as well as hiding the awful tattoo. Looking back up at the Dean to thank him, Sephiroth found him pulling a paper from another drawer. The Dean passed the paper and a pencil to Sephiroth, "I want you to trace your hand for me," the Dean ordered, indicating the paper in Sephiroth's hand with a nod of his head.

Sighing impatiently, Sephiroth did as ordered and then handed the pencil and drawing back to the Dean.

"Thank you," the Dean said, taking the paper and studying it intently. "You should get going now or you'll miss your friends' train."

Sephiroth nodded and, standing up quickly, moved to leave before the Dean called him back.

"And Sephiroth," Sephiroth turned back to see the Dean put the paper down and watch him with a piercing gaze that Sephiroth found slightly uncomfortable, making him feel like he had done something wrong. "If you ever need anything, anything at all, I want you to come see me."

"Ah, yes sir." Sephiroth answered nervously.

"I mean it Sephiroth. Now matter how big or small... you come to me first." The Dean's voice was oddly serious, his tone commanding, and yet Sephiroth felt that if he could trust anyone, that it was this man.

"Yes sir, I will," he replied, his tone more steady this time.

The Dean smiled and nodded. "Good. Now you'd best be off."

Sephiroth nodded and quickly exited the office; the last thing he saw was of the Dean's grey head bowing to study his handprint again.

New blood joins this earth  
And quickly he's subdued  
Through constant pained disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules

With time, the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts  
The young man struggles on and on, he's known  
A vow unto his own  
That never from this day  
His will they'll take away

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been

What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub thee "Unforgiven"

Unforgiven by Metallica

eta-narudoragon: Hmm… Yes… Cassandra. If you think that's sad, just wait! And yes, Yeah for Sephiroth!!! I can't wait until I finish the whole Academy part, then we can get to the real fun and good news I have most of that typed up already. Well, ta ta and can't wait to here from you.

Kitty(): I'm not sure if you made it this far, but I'm guessing not since I haven't received any more reviews from you. Anyway…. I resent the fact that you think this is a Mary Sue. If you actually did keep reading, I hope you've changed your mind. If you didn't… well that's your loss then, eta-narudoragon and Marimba are enjoying it.


	12. Of Mice

Chapter 11: Of Mice

A very brisk walk later, Sephiroth reached the train station just as the first students began disembarking. Just as last time, his friends were the last off the train, their bickering voices reaching his sensitive ears over the noise of the bustling station.

"I can't believe you brought her back. I mean, jeez! You're going to get in trouble for sure this time." Zack's voice rang out over the crowd.

"No we won't. You just have to have a bit more faith."

Sephiroth smiled, thinking about all that he had heard from the other students about siblings; his two friends were acting just like that.

"Hey Seph!" Zack greeted, walking up to him. "Guess who Rydia brought along."

Sephiroth already had a good idea and it was confirmed when Ash popped her head out of Rydia's backpack. A moment later she jumped into his arms, a purr as loud as a motor erupting from her as she pushed her head against his hand, demanding attention.

"Hi Ash." he welcomed, gently stroking her silver fur. He was amazed by how much she had grown in the short time since he had last seen her. The little chubby kitten that had left the Academy with her mistress was gone, replaced by a sleek, lean animal. Most dramatic were her eyes. The blue sapphires that he remembered had changed to an incredible mixture of green and yellow. Beginning close to the pupil, a deep colour of green shaded out to a light sunny yellow at the edges of the iris.

"My father doesn't approve of her very much, but he didn't seem to mind her roaming about, disposing of various rodents." Rydia remarked proudly, watching her pet and her friend keenly.

"Is that so?" Sephiroth grinned and scratched Ash's check, her head lifting and her eyes closing in pleasure.

"Oh, not you too!" Zack groaned, shaking his head frustratedly.

"Lighten up already Zack!" Rydia cried in similar frustration, but her eyes none the less glittered with humour.

"Yeah aren't you the one that's telling us to do the very same thing all the time?" Sephiroth asked mildly, smirking slightly at the irony.

"Fine!" Zack threw his hands up in the air. "See what I care if you get in trouble and Ash ends up in a shelter or worse." Zack huffed, and then took off in the direction of the Academy.

"Come on, Ash." Rydia sighed guiltily, watching their friend disappear into the crowd.

Ash obeyed immediately, her eyes snapping open and with a graceful leap, disappeared back into Rydia's backpack. The only thing Sephiroth saw of her thereafter was of green eyes that glowed nearly as brightly as his own, whenever the light hit them.

Together they took off after Zack. "Zack, wait up!" Rydia called out to him.

Zack didn't even pause, his back mingling into the mass of students. Still they chased after him, his spiky dark brown hair acting like a beacon to guide them on.

"Zack, I'm sorry." Rydia said softly, when they were close enough for Zack to hear.

Zack drew to a halt, his back still to them. "What?"

"Zack, please don't make me say it again." Rydia nearly begged.

"Zack," Sephiroth encouraged, it was unnerving to see Rydia apologize, never mind begging.

Zack suddenly turned to face them, a huge grin lighting up his childish face. "I can't believe I got you to say that!"

Rydia's face drew down into an angry frown. "Why you... argh." She started indignantly and then punched Zack lightly in his shoulder before continuing on her way to the Academy.

"Ow." Zack rubbed his shoulder, the grin still plastered on his face. "I wasn't really angry you know." He said to Sephiroth, who stood next to him, watching Rydia's retreating figure.

"I know." Sephiroth replied, before slowly following after Rydia at a more leisurely pace.

"Hey, is that like a new style or something?" Zack asked, keeping in step with Sephiroth and pointing to the gloves covering his hands.

Sephiroth looked down at the brown leather covering his hands and the tattoo he had tried to remove only hours before. "Something like that."

"Cool," Zack smiled, seemingly not noticing Sephiroth's sudden solemn demeanour. "I'll have to see where I can find some."

Sephiroth didn't answer, but carefully drew his hands into fists and placed them behind his back, hoping no one else would notice.

"Well, students it's nice to see you all back. I'm sure you all had lovely summers. Before we begin class, though, I would like you all to meet someone." Mrs. Lockport, wearing one of her usual flowery dresses, welcomed the class and then walked slowly toward the door. Opening the door, she quietly spoke to whoever was waiting outside.

A moment later, she walked back to the front of the class with a rather tall girl in tow. The girl had spiky deep red hair that was shorter than both Zack's and Sephiroth's. Her bangs, being a bit longer, hung down around her dark liquid brown eyes, at odd angles. She wasn't nearly as thin as Rydia or the blonde haired Christy, but Sephiroth could easily see that none of her bulk consisted of fat.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jessica Schneider. She has transferred out of the Turk program and will now be joining us. I would like you all to make her welcome!" Mrs. Lockport placed her hand on Jessica's shoulder and with a gentle push and a slight whisper in the girl's ear, guided her in the direction of the only free seat. Which, as fate would have it, was located next to Zack, at their table.

Sephiroth and his two friends watched, as the girl confidently walked toward them and plopped herself down on the vacant stool. Mrs. Lockport began speaking again, but her words fell on deaf ears, since most of the class still had their attention focused on the new girl.

As everyone knew, Turks even Turks in training, were not to be trusted. Most people though only knew of their public face, for recruiting potential SOLDIERs, and Zack was evidence of that. What they didn't know was that a Turk's job also consisted of espionage, thievery and the occasional murder. The Turks followed out their orders to the tee, without question, and it didn't matter if they screwed family or friends in the process. As such, SOLDIERs', who were aware somewhat of the Turk's numerous jobs, mistrusted and disliked them, the Turks often telling their superiors of anything that went on within the army.

So it was only natural that Zack, who was attentively studying the girl beside him, didn't apply the same enthusiasm to welcoming the girl that he would normally have done. Zack's good nature overran the trained mistrust and he finally offered his hand to the girl. "Jessica, right? Hi, I'm Zack."

The girl, who had been watching Zack with a curious gaze, grinned broadly and grasped Zack's hand firmly in her own. "Call me Jess!" she replied, before vigorously shaking his hand.

Returning her grin, Zack's face lit up like a light bulb. "These are my friends, Rydia and Seph..." Zack gestured to them and then, after seeing Sephiroth's frown of disapproval (it was one thing to allow Zack to use the shortened version of his name and quite another for a strange girl) added, "...iroth."

"Zack!" Mrs. Lockport's angry voice caught everyone's attention. "Don't tell me you would like to move to the front, already?"

Zack's face flushed beet red. "Ah... I...." he stammered.

"It was my fault, Mrs. Lockport." Jess spoke up, saving Zack from further embarrassment.

Jaws dropped around the classroom, including Mrs. Lockport, who were all surprised that Jess had actually stuck up for Zack, by placing blame on herself. Even Sephiroth and Rydia, who although wouldn't point fingers at Zack, would never take the blame on themselves.

"He was just introducing himself and his friends. I'm sorry if it disturbed the class." Jess smiled apologetically.

Sephiroth had to give Mrs. Lockport credit for her quick recovery, when she cleared her throat and asked, "Well if you're finished now, then perhaps we can continue with the class?"

Jess nodded and Mrs. Lockport continued her lecture.

Zack's recovery took a lot longer, and when he finally picked his jaw up off the ground, Sephiroth knew that Jess had gained an immense amount of respect in Zack's eyes. Looking over at Rydia, Sephiroth realized that the respect for Jess was a mutual feeling among all of them.

By the end of the day Jess had already made numerous friends among the girls of the class and due to Zack's admiration of her, joined their group. Rydia, on the other hand, seemed to dislike all the attention that was being lavished on the tall girl by Zack, and thus stuck closer to Sephiroth and spent more time coddling Ash, even during class. It got to the point where Sephiroth began to worry that through Rydia's carelessness, Ash would be discovered.

As they all prepared for bed, Sephiroth was relived when he saw Ash return to her customary place beneath Rydia's bed, but then all the trouble started.

"Mouse!" A girl's voice shrieked, from further down the room.

Sephiroth, as well as everyone else, quickly looked in the direction of the shriek, to see Christy, her blonde curls bouncing up and down as she jumped on her bed, screaming and pointing at a small grey creature on the floor, scurrying near the wooden post of her bed.

Sephiroth was one of the few that turned their attention away from Christy to witness a second larger grey creature streak across the floor.

The mouse saw Ash too late and it squeaked in fear as she caught it up in her jaw. Everyone watched silently as Ash, gripping the mouse in mouth, trotted back to the centre of the room, where she promptly released the rodent.

Christy shrieked again, as the mouse darted away from Ash. Ash wasn't to be denied, however, and she pounced after the mouse, smacking it with one paw into the post of another bed.

Dazed, the mouse was picked back up by Ash and carried back to the centre of the room, where she began tossing it in the air, only to bat and smack it back into the bedpost.

All twenty-one students watched with trance-like fascination as Ash continued to play with the tortured rodent. Rydia, being the first to recover, glanced once around the room and threatened, "If any one so much as breathes a word of this to the Dean or the teachers..." she left the rest open to everyone's own interpretation.

Their interpretation wasn't necessary though as the crunch of bones was heard throughout the room.

Some people say that cats are sneaky, evil, and cruel. True, and they have many other fine qualities as well. Missy Dizick

Author's Notes: I don't have anything to say this time! I'm so ashamed. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Oh, also, I am announcing that King was born on May 27 at 1:30 am and he is alllll mine!!

eta-narudoragon: Yeah, poor Sephiroth. I love tattoos, but I think it should be something that you really want and really like, cause its never going to go away. But I don't think I would try and remove it the same way he did. I think it was a momentary lapse in sanity on his behalf. Oh and sorry about Will It Flush. Maybe after the summer is over I'll think of something to continue it with. For now I'll focus on haying, my preg. girls and this fanfic.


	13. Of Men

Chapter 12: Of Men

After that Ash was allowed to sleep on Rydia's bed and no one did ever inform any of the teachers or the Dean of Ash's existence. In fact, most of the students, especially Christy, who thought of Ash as a hero, welcomed her presence. However, despite most of the attempts made by the students to befriend the cat, Ash, like her mistress, preferred to remain aloof, only accepting attention from Sephiroth, Zack, Christy - who fed her enough treats to put a good number of pounds on her sleek body, and oddly enough, Jess.

Ash's acceptance of Jess slowly carried over to her mistress, until both girls were the best of friends. It was then that Ash also began frequenting other beds.

The first time Sephiroth had woke to find Ash sleeping with him had turned out to be an unpleasant experience for the both of them.

The room lightened slowly into grey with the first light of dawn as Sephiroth woke. Feeling an unfamiliar weight on his chest, Sephiroth cracked his eyes open to find Ash curled up in a ball lying there. He watched her side rise and fall as she breathed. The silver tail that lay upon her nose twitched in response to whatever dream she might be having.

Unsure of how to proceed in getting up or even moving without disturbing the cat, he continued watching her until it was apparent that she was not going anywhere.

"Rydia," he called softly, craning his neck in order to glimpse the bed across from him.

There was no sound, so he tried a few more times.

Finally, Sephiroth heard the creak of her bed as she stirred. "What?" She responded; her voice muffled by her pillow.

"Umm... A little help," he asked in embarrassment. Thankfully none of the other students had woken up yet.

"With?" Her voice was a bit clearer, but still laced with sleep.

"Your cat." He replied in annoyance. _Is she ever going to get up?_

Rydia's head poked up slightly to look at him. "Ahh, I'll come get her."

At the sound of Rydia's clear voice and her movements as she got out of bed, Ash began to wake. Yawning deeply, Ash stretched out her claws and sank them into Sephiroth's exposed skin.

The pain in his chest was sharp, reminding him of Hojo's unforgiving administrations. Without the restraints of the lab's examination table, Sephiroth lashed out, before his brain could even stop it. Ash hurtled across the room to smack against the end board of Rydia's bed and before Ash even hit the ground, her white feet were scrambling to carry her under the bed.

Sephiroth sat up quickly, in horror of what he had done.

Rydia, who had made it half way across the room before Ash had flew past her, yelled angrily, "Gods, Sephiroth I told you I was coming. What in the void did you have to do that for?" Her face was contorted in fury and Sephiroth cringed before it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He started, getting up hurriedly to see if Ash was all right.

"Huh, what's going on?" Zack questioned, Rydia's infuriated voice having woken him and most of the other students up.

Sephiroth ignored him and went over to Rydia who was already crouched beside her bed trying to coax Ash out from under it.

"Ash, its ok. Come on." Rydia called sweetly.

Looking under the bed, Sephiroth saw that Ash sat huddled, toward the centre of the bed. When she saw him, she drew farther away in fear, causing Rydia's anger to grow. Sephiroth could feel it pulsing from her in waves and at Ash's withdrawal; she turned it again on Sephiroth.

"Go away. Your only making things worse." Rydia ordered, her eyes sparking dangerously.

Sephiroth had never seen her this angry, nor had her anger ever been directed at him. So he did as she told and bumped into Zack as he backed away.

"What happened?" Jess questioned Sephiroth from where she stood next to Zack, seeing as Rydia had refocused her attention back on her pet.

"I... she..." Sephiroth stammered guiltily, backing away from Zack and Jess, and in the direction of his bed. All he wanted was to get dressed and get away from all the accusing looks.

"You know she is just an animal, Seph. She didn't now what she was doing," Zack said and then bent down to assist Rydia.

Before Sephiroth was even finished dressing, Rydia had retrieved Ash and held her gently, examining her for an injuries.

"She's fine." He heard Rydia tell Zack as he ran from the room.

In no time at all Ash had forgiven him, but he no longer trusted himself. At her approach, he wouldn't move, fearful that he might hurt Ash again. This only further irritated Rydia who would continually have to come and rescue him. Finally, annoyed and frustrated, Rydia forgave Sephiroth and set about teaching him the proper methods of handling Ash.

As Sephiroth learned more about Ash, so to did he learn more about their newest friend. As it turned out Jess was very much like Zack, quickly befriending everyone in the class. Though she preferred to keep company with Rydia, Jess also often spent time with the other girls in the class. Soon, everyone, including Sephiroth, forgot about Jess's ties to the Turks, and they welcomed her as one of their own.

Though sometimes Jess would remind them of her origins by using an amazing ability to figure people out with in a few moments of speaking with them, which had irked Sephiroth since he preferred to be a mystery, but thankfully she kept all of her analysis to herself.

It was Zack that finally broached on the subject of Jess's origins.

"So how come you transferred out of the Turk program? I mean obviously you must have been good."

They were all sitting in the cafeteria together eating lunch. The noise of many other conversations echoed around the packed room, making it difficult for Sephiroth to differentiate between conversations.

For Jess it was apparently harder still. "What?"

"I said, how come you're not a Turk anymore?" Zack nearly shouted across the table at their new friend.

"Oh! Maybe we should talk somewhere else." Jess shouted back across, pushing her empty plate away from her.

Rydia stood first. "Good idea." Her soft voice still carried easily over the oppressive noise of the mess hall.

Sephiroth, Zack and Jess followed suit, with Rydia leading the way, they filed out of the cafeteria. When they were in the hall and out of range of the cafeteria clamour, the friends grouped closer together as Jess began speaking.

"My parents wanted me to be a Turk. The same as its been throughout my family for generations." Jess moved her hand about in a circle to emphasize. "I don't know though, it was really just not my thing."

"But the way you can just figure out everyone, I mean, isn't that like something important in being a Turk?" Zack questioned.

"Yeah well, it just..." Jess ran a hand through her short hair, trying to find a way to explain it too Zack.

Rydia rescued her from further trouble though, "She's trying to find her own way, Zack. Do something she wants to do, not what her family wants." She stated as they walked out into the bright sun of the garden. Lit even more brilliantly than usual by the assortment of fall colours decorating the trees.

"You should understand that most, Zack." Sephiroth intoned, adding his two cents. "If you weren't here you'd be learning to be a farmer."

"Oh."

The four fell into silence as the headed toward the centre of the garden and the ancient tree. It towered above all the other trees. Its leaves stood out in spectacular golden colours.

Heated voices alerted them of the intruders to their spot long before they saw them.

"Come on, I can take you!" The young voice of a boy shouted.

Jess's head jerked up at the shout and her head tilted slightly as she listened to the harsh cracking laugh of an older boy.

"Well come on then, shrimp! Take your best shot!"

Coming around the bend in the path, Sephiroth was given an unobstructed view as a small boy with brilliant red hair ran forward and struck out at the short, stocky, blonde haired bully. The bully, without much effort, dodged the clumsy swing from the small boy and in a moment had grasped, and was now holding the small boy upside down by his feet. The bully only laughed harder as the boy tried to swing about upside down and hit at him.

Sephiroth was so interested in the fight before him that he didn't notice Jess's face turn red in anger or as the hands at her sides clenched into fists.

"Hey!" Jess's voice rang out over the garden, effectively silencing the older boy's laughter, and the chirp of near by birds.

"Jess, maybe you shouldn't interfere." Rydia whispered softly, trying unsuccessfully to dissuade Jess before the bully turned his attention on them.

It was too late, and the bully turned toward them, still holding the small boy up. "Stay out of this or you're next," he warned.

Jess didn't take heed in the least and stalked forward, "Or what? You're going to hang me up by my feet?" Jess's voice was filled with fury as she stopped a few feet from the bully.

"Go away! I've got this covered." The red haired boy ordered, his face reddening from the blood rushing to his head.

"Sure you do." Jess replied sweetly before turning on the bully again. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"You mean, like you?"

The bully focused all of his attention on Jess and dropped the red haired boy, who barely had time to manoeuvre himself enough to keep from breaking his neck as he landed on the ground with an indignant "oof." At the impact, golden leaves rained down from the tree.

Jess put her hands up, forming a sort of square, and then peered through them at the bully, her whole stance and mood changing abruptly in taunting arrogance. "Naw! You size is more like a turnip. If I remember correctly, they're in that direction." Jess pointed toward a path that continued heading away from the Academy.

The bully's mouth twitched and then began quivering, his whole face dropping into a pout as Jess's onslaught of words continued.

"You know, I can't believe the instructors are allowing you to stay in the school, looking like that. Actually, I think a turnip might have better luck." Jess's words stung, and tears flowed out from the bully's eyes.

"Stop it. Stop it!" The bully cried out and then took off back toward the Academy.

"Sissy," Jess muttered, and then went forward to help the small boy up.

"I was doing fine all by myself, you know." The small boy glared at Jess, as she brushed the dirt and dried leaves off his clothes.

"I know. So what started this all?" Jess asked, stepping back to look at the boy's dishevelled appearance.

"Well..." The boy paused dramatically, and then continued in a rush of words, flinging his hands about to further emphasize his story. "That stupid jerk, came up to me and was like, 'Give me your cookies!' and I was like, 'No! Get your own!' and then he was like, "You better do what I say, if ya know what's good for you!' and then I was like, 'Pah, it's my cookie, and it's good for me!' and then he was like, 'Listen, twerp...' and then I'm like, 'I can take you!' and he laughed and then was like, 'Fine meet me by the big old tree after lunch.' and I said, 'Fine!' and the rest you know." The boy finished in a deep exhale of breath.

"Jeez, such a rebel." Jess smirked and then noticing her new friends observing everything from where they had stopped on the path, with looks of shock, surprise and mostly confusion, placed an arm about the boy's shoulders and announced, "This is my kid brother, Reno! Reno, these are my new friends, Sephiroth, Rydia and Zack."

"I don't wanna meet your dumb friends!" Reno tried to withdraw from his sister's grasp, but she only held tighter and with her free hand, affectionately mussed his hair.

"You're pretty tough, standing up to that bully." Zack remarked, coming forward with Sephiroth and Rydia close behind.

"Argh," Reno cried out. Breaking free from Jess, he batted at her hands. Turning to Zack, one eye narrowed in suspicion. "That's cause I'm a Turk." He answered proudly.

"You mean you will be." Jess reminded him.

"Yeah, whatever."

"You know not only Turks are tough." Zack remarked, watching Reno with a critical eye.

"Pffhh," Reno spat, rolling his green eyes in dismissal.

"So you like being a rebel, eh?" Zack's mouth twitched into a cunning smirk.

That got Reno's complete and undivided attention. "So, what's it to ya?" Reno's voice was filled with interest as he asked, his head tilting to study Zack better.

"Well, first of all, you're not the only rebel around here." Zack stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah right." Reno replied sceptically, but kept his attention focused on Zack.

"Well who do you think peels all the potatoes for supper?" Zack crossed his arms across his chest and lifted an eyebrow in challenge, appearing twice his size as he lifted his head proudly.

"You?" Reno's eyes grew wide in fascination, his whole haughtily attitude disappearing.

"It's not just about being a rebel, but a rebel with style." Zack drawled smoothly.

Sephiroth shook his head as he listened; the last thing the school needed was another Zack.

Watching Reno, Sephiroth was amazed at how different the boy was from his sister. Where Jess was tall and heavier set, Reno was as thin as a rail and short for his age. Reno's fiery red hair and light green eyes was in complete contrast to his sister's deep mahogany coloured hair and dark eyes. Even their skin tones were different; Jess's was dark with tan and Reno's looked as if it hadn't seen the light of day for years. The only thing similar between the two was in their fiery tempers.

Noticing him looking between them, Jess chuckled and answered Sephiroth's unspoken question, "He takes after my mother's side of the family."

"Oh," Sephiroth nodded and then took a seat next to Rydia under the ancient tree. Leaning his head back, Sephiroth looked up into the tree's spread of gold. Closing his eyes, he listened in contentment as Jess joined them a moment later, and Reno and Zack continued their rebellious discussion.

Example is not the main thing in influencing others. It is the only thing. Albert Schweitzer

Author's Notes: So very sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. But between the Thunder Storms and work, its been hard to get anything done on the computer. Even just checking my e-mail took me almost a week and a half at one point! (Dumb Weather!!) Anyway, hope this chap was worth the wait. I'm not sure when I'll be able to work on the next chap and then update, cause next weekend I'm going to the Red River EX and I have some babies that are supposed to be due. (Technically one is supposed to be due to come tomorrow, but from the looks of things, not yet.) Also there is a ton of yard work to do and we're supposed to start haying soon. But the way the weather is going, who knows?

Oh, if nobody minds… I'm also going to announce the birth of Pearl. She was born on June 10 around 6 O'clock! And REVIEW, Review, review!!!!

Noacat: It's so nice having a new reviewer that actually enjoys this story. As I told eta-naru way back, you don't have to worry about me not continuing this story. It's been in my head for a long time now and the only way it seems to leave me alone is by posting it. So, no worries! Also very happy that you like my characterizations, Marimba tells me there coming along nicely. I also agree with you that as long as the OC has good characterization and doing their part to further the story, its ok. It's better than reviving characters from the game or slapping them in weird places that just don't fit their characters. Like could you imagine if I used Tifa in place of Rydia? It just wouldn't work.

eta-narudoragon: Always a joy hearing from you! Glad you like Jess, cause I have big plans for her! Yeah, cats are nasty aren't they? I was inspired in the last chapter from a memory of my sister's cat playing baseball with his catch, against the garage door. Although, you know, I never feel sorry for the rodents. Hmm... guess I'm a bit evil too. And to answer your question, King is a little pitch-black bull calf. He's awesome, just like his mom! Sometimes, though it's a bit tough taking him outside, cause he thinks he's a broncing bull.


	14. Insane Notions

Chapter 13: Insane Notions

In no time at all, the golden leaves fell off the tree, leaving the branches bare. Then the temperatures dropped, and the ground became covered in a soft blanket of white. Soon Midgar and its residents were held firmly in the grip of winter.

Christmas came and for a change Sephiroth was amazed to find a gift on his bed.

The package was small and wrapped in silvery wrap with tiny Christmas trees covering it.

"Hey, Seph! You got a present!" Zack noticed the gift almost simultaneously with Sephiroth.

"Whatca get?" Jess asked. Curious, she came up beside Zack with Rydia in tow.

Picking up the package, Sephiroth turned the small box around in his hand.

"You actually have to open it." Jess said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in emphasis.

Sephiroth gave her a vicious glare, which she pointedly ignored. Then slowly and carefully he began unwrapping the gift.

"Uh, come on Seph! Just rip it! The suspense is killing us!" Zack cried impatiently, his fingers twitching.

Sephiroth ignored Zack and continued unwrapping the package carefully so that he wouldn't damage the shiny wrap.

When he had the box unwrapped, he folded the wrapping paper and placed it on the bed before, turning his attention back to the small black box.

"Ah, man! Seph!!" Zack threw up his hands in frustration, turning about in his place impatiently.

"Well?" Rydia asked, as Sephiroth opened up the box.

Inside the box was a pair of soft black leather gloves and a small note that said, 'Merry X-mas!'. The note was then signed with the Dean's rolling script. Removing the gloves from the box, he held them up for his friends to see.

"Cool." Jess breathed appreciatively.

"Come on! Put them on!" Zack cried excitedly.

"Uh, maybe later." Sephiroth said, remembering the whole reason for wearing gloves in the first place.

"Ah, come on!" Zack whined and grabbed Sephiroth's right hand and removed the old brown glove before Sephiroth could pull it away.

"What the?" Zack frowned, immediately noticing the tattooed one located on the back of Sephiroth's hand.

Rydia and Jess drew up from their relaxed postures, their faces turning into deep frowns as Sephiroth panicked and drew his hand against himself, trying to hide it.

"Wait. Let me see!" Zack tried to pull Sephiroth's hand back to have a better look at the tattoo.

"Zack!" Rydia's angry voice stopped Zack in his tracks, and the disciplining tone in her voice caused Zack to drop Sephiroth's hand guiltily.

"Sorry," he said.

"Can we see?" Jess asked politely, holding out her hand in offering.

Slowly, under Jess's silent coaxing, Sephiroth removed his hand from against his chest and placed it in hers. Jess smiled in encouragement before turning her attention to the tattooed one on his hand.

"You know," she said, "A good tattoo artist could fix that for you."

Rydia still gazed at his hand critically, even when Jess released it. Sephiroth could nearly see the gears working in her head, as she pondered the origins of the tattoo.

"So where did you get it?" Zack asked, taking a seat on his bed.

Sephiroth stayed silent for a moment trying to recall the fake story he had concocted should an incident like this occur. "I'm the first orphan in Shinra to be enrolled in SOLDIER. It's a way of keeping track of me." Picking up the new black gloves, he placing them over his hands.

The gloves fit perfectly, and he smiled as he watched his fingers move about without hindrance.

"That's stupid." Jess replied. "Shinra's too lazy. Making you into a number like that." She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she moved off toward her own bed.

"How rude!" Zack commented, before flaking out on his bed.

Only Rydia stayed standing, watching Sephiroth with that same penetrating gaze. The tightness of her lips suggested that she wasn't quite sure if she believed the story.

When Ash meowed plaintively, drawing Rydia's attention, Sephiroth was glad for it.

Even Rydia quickly forgot the tattoo, since Sephiroth was careful to never allow it to be seen again.

As winter deepened, Sephiroth found himself spending most of his free time in the labs. His friends found his absences odd, but for the most part accepted his excuses. Only Rydia stayed suspicious, but even so didn't openly challenge him, remaining respectful of his privacy.

With the extra time spent in the lab, Sephiroth became increasingly concerned for Cassandra's condition. Her body was thin and frail, nearly as fragile as her sanity. More and more often, when Sephiroth was left in his glass prison, he found Cassandra prowling her prison like a caged animal, all the while muttering words that Sephiroth recognized to be in the same language as her song.

He had tried to plead with her, to try and ease her restlessness.

"Cassandra, please," he pleaded. "Please, don't let them win."

She stopped in her pacing, turning toward him with a snarl. Lifting her thin hand toward him, the chains of her shackles clanking with the movement, she spoke softly, her voice filled with malice and hatred. "Ketcrop rass mechia as hecra tetcarrie!"

She stayed silent, then, waiting and watching.

Sephiroth fearfully drew as far away from her as possible. The flashing of her glowing red eyes, made even more horrific by the thinness of her face and the tangled mess of her hair, was the first warning. The tone of her voice and the silent threat in the words were the next. Causing every bone in Sephiroth's body to instinctively brace himself against what pain must surely follow.

Nothing happened. Cassandra shook her hand lightly in confusion, before suddenly howling in frustration and anger.

Sephiroth could only watch in a mixture of fear, horror and pity as she began gnawing on the shackles surrounding her wrists.

After that Sephiroth refrained from speaking to Cassandra, save for the days when she was actually coherent. On those days she would sit quietly with her back to his, with only the glass wall separating them.

"Just hang on for a bit more, Cassandra. Soon I'll be a SOLDIER and then I can get you out of here." Sephiroth said, trying to give some semblance of hope to the broken Draco.

"Oh, my dear little knight. It does my heart good to know that you still think of me. But as brave as you are, I fear that day is too far off for me." Cassandra had ceased using her telepathy and now her voice cracked every time she spoke, from the screeching she would do on her bad days.

"You can make it, Cassandra. You're stronger than them." Sephiroth stated confidently. Despite all he had seen of Cassandra's madness, he still refused to believe that Cassandra would lose.

"Hmm. You're loyal even to the end, my little one. It is a quality that will make you into a fine man someday. But you must learn when to let go, or you will end up getting deeply hurt." Cassandra answered softly, so softly that her voice nearly sounded normal.

Sephiroth didn't quite now how to answer that, so he stayed quiet.

For what seemed like hours neither moved or spoke, till Cassandra broke the stillness. "Sephiroth, I want you to do me a favour."

Sephiroth picked his head off his chest, where he had let it fall. "Anything," he answered sincerely.

"I want you to remember me as I was and not to forget anything I told you." She said, her voice remaining strong as she spoke.

"Of course."

"Good. And should you ever meet my daughter," Cassandra paused sadly, "Don't tell her what happened here. Tell her instead that I love her, and that I never stopped thinking of her."

"You can tell her that yourself, someday." Sephiroth answered stubbornly.

"Just please promise me." Cassandra's voice cracked mournfully as she pleaded.

"Sure," Sephiroth finally answered softly, that feeling of helplessness that he felt more and more around Cassandra, crawled over his skin like icy water. It was a feeling he decided he was really beginning to hate.

"Thank you." Cassandra's voice sounded somewhat relived with his answer.

Their quiet time was broken then by a noisy lab assistant that came to once again retrieve Sephiroth.

As winter drew on, those quiet days became fewer and far between. Sephiroth, not knowing what else to do and feeling helpless for it, did his best to help Cassandra's torment. He tried to comfort her with his presence alone, as she had done for him so many times before.

As spring approached, Hojo slowed down with his experiments, leaving Sephiroth to return full heartedly to his schoolwork.

Do we need to drive you to Selkirk now or later? Manitoban Saying

Author's notes: Just so everyone's not so confused. Selkirk is a place in Manitoba where the 'funny farm' is located. So if someone is acting really weird or crazy, we tell them that a visit to Selkirk is long overdue. Hope that clears it up a bit.

Anyway, also so very sorry that it took me so long to update. First I was extremely busy and then Marimba was really busy too. I'd go into length, about all my busyness, but no one probably really cares. So hoped you liked the chapter and hopefully I can update sooner next time.

Reviewer Thanx:

Scitzo and Psyco: Thank you for your review I always love new reviewers. And please don't hesitate to let me know about the things you maybe liked or didn't like, questions or suggestions. I always love good discussions and like to hear about what other people think.

eta-narudoragon: Sorry about the long wait. I'm glad you liked the last chap. And don't worry about Ash, she's all right. I accidentally hurt or scare my cats all the time and they usually forgive me within the hour. Unfortunately for me though, things aren't shaping up, and it looks like I'm going to be for a long and very hard winter. Cause, I'm not sure where you're from, but here in Manitoba we've already had frost last week and a lot of the crops were damaged. So an already bad situation (because of BSE) is just being made worse. That and I'm going to be an Aunt in February. (Sorry for my sob story, don't pay much attention to it.) And my truck broke, twice in two weeks!! Waaaaa!!!! I miss my truck!

Noacat: Yes, Reno is cool! He's right up there with Sephiroth and Zack! But I don't get it, I looked back in my chapters and I'm not sure what you mean with Sephiroth's hair. So being kinda confused, if you meant the length of his hair… I did put in one of the chaps, that at the current time his hair is short. But if you meant the colour… then I just figure that kids are a lot more excepting of things at that age then they are later on. Hope, that sorta answers your question.


	15. The Lords of Land and Sky

Chapter 14: The Lords of Land and Sky

"Today we come to the most dangerous beasts you will ever encounter as a SOLDIER." Mr. Cooper stood at the front of the class, with his hands behind his back as he began his lecture.

"The creatures we will study today come from the reptilian family. Now can anyone guess what they might be?"

Christy, who sat at the front of the class, raised her hand straight and proper before waiting for Mr. Cooper to call on her. Darrel, a thin scrawny boy with sandy brown hair, followed her example with much less finesse.

"Alright, Darrel." Mr. Cooper smiled as Darrel waved his hand about to gain the teacher's attention.

"Spiders!" Darrel answered with a shudder.

"No. I said the creature was a reptile, not an arachnid." Mr. Cooper shook his head and was about to call on Christy, when Darrel spoke up.

"But they're so icky!"

The class burst out laughing, and Sephiroth rolled his eyes in annoyance. Mr. Cooper waited until the class quieted before turning to Christy.

"Yes, Christy?"

Christy lowered her hand back onto the desk before her and answered, "Dragons."

"That's right."

Tossing her blonde curls, Christy turned to look at the class behind her, smiling proudly.

"Dragons are the most feared and most vicious of all the beasts. Can anyone tell me what the most important reason for that is?" Mr. Cooper left his position at the front of the class and made his way down the rows of desks.

Christy raised her hand yet again. "Because they can breath fire." She answered when Mr. Cooper acknowledged her.

"Yes, that is one reason. Sam?" Mr. Cooper paused next to Sam, who sat at the outside of his desk with Fred in the middle and another girl taking the other outside chair.

"Ahh, because they can fly." Sam answered shyly, nearly cowering before the heavyset teacher.

"Another good answer, but still not what I'm looking for." Mr. Cooper moved forward again at a leisurely pace. "Anthony, would you like to venture a guess?"

"Cause they're big?"

"Also another reason, but still not the most important one." Mr. Cooper returned to the front of the room, and reaching up, pulled a big screen down from over the chalkboard. "Anyone else?"

Zack raised his hand as Mr. Cooper began making his way back toward the rear of the class. "Because their thick skin is difficult to damage. Thus making them hard to kill."

"A very good answer, but still not the right one." Mr. Cooper reached the back of the class and stood beside the slide projector, waiting patiently for any other guesses.

Wanting nothing more than for the class to continue, Sephiroth spoke slowly and deliberately, not bothering to look at the teacher. "Because they have an extraordinary amount of potent skill magic. As well as vast amounts of energy with which to use it."

"Correct! Thank you Sephiroth."

Sephiroth didn't answer. Instead he glanced over at his tablemates. Rydia sat beside him with a bored expression on her face, slowly twirling a pencil between her fingers. Jess, sat on the far end from him, curiously watching the teacher as he adjusted the projector.

"Christy, can you hit the lights?" asked Mr. Cooper.

Getting up, Christy went over and flicked the light switch on the wall off.

The room was plunged into darkness and a moment later the projector whirred to life, casting light on the screen at the front of the class and still giving off enough light for Christy to safely return to her desk.

The picture that was projected onto the screen at the front of the class was not a visually stunning work of art, like some of the pictures Sephiroth had seen in some of the books in the library, but it was an accurate representation of a red dragon in flight.

Sephiroth could hear the rest of his classmates sift into more comfortable positions as Mr. Cooper resumed his lecture. "The dragon is one of the most formidable opponents you will ever encounter. When the Cetra created these beasts, they weren't fooling around. The dragons' massive size, flight capability, hard scales, fangs, claws, horns, flame breath and magical talent have made them into very effective killing machines.

"Their different colours help differentiate their sizes as ell as their strengths. Blue dragons are the weakest and smallest of the species, followed by the greens, reds and then the blacks or dark dragons.

"Mating only once every five years, dragons mate for life. This is the last testament to the once great intelligence of these creatures."

Mr. Cooper paused as he changed the projected picture to one of a group of dragons sitting beside a pool of water.

"Long ago, it was said that these creatures were social with each other and the environment surrounding them. Their intelligence might have even rivalled that of the Cetra, but a disease of some sort struck. The disease struck swiftly and without mercy. Affecting the brain, the disease caused the dragons to go mad, effectively reducing them to nothing better than animals. Today, the parents pass on that same disease to young hatchlings, leaving no room for recovery.

"It's a shame that now we have no choice but to kill them, whenever we encounter them."

Mr. Cooper paused again as the picture was changed to show three smaller diagrams. One showed a dragon's complete skeleton, while the second showed the scull whilst the last diagram showed the inside of the bones.

"The bones of dragons are very light. Except for a hard, thick bone on the forehead of the scull," using a laser pointer, Mr. Cooper pointed to the diagram of the scull, "all of the bones are hollow. Inside these bones is what looks like a honeycomb of smaller bones that help keep the shape of the bones, much like a bird. They also only eat once every week, so as to keep their stomachs from getting weighted down.

"Their preferred meals usual consist of livestock, deer and chocobos. So they rarely will attack a town or village."

The picture changed again to show a green dragon sitting on a rock.

"The dragon's main defence is their hide. Their hard scales act as a coat of armour. But, as every armour, it is not impenetrable. Bullets and arrows may have little effect, but a well-placed sword can be wedged between the scales, cutting into the dragon's tender body beneath.

"Their second defence is a ridge spines that travels from the base of their skull down their spine nearly to the tip of their tail. These spines can be raised or lowered as necessary.

"Their natural weapons start with their claws and fangs and end with their flame breath. The flame is produced by a gland at the back of their throat that releases secretions that when they come in contact with gas that they literally belch out, ignite in a chemical reaction.

"The spells and magic that they use is unrivalled by any materia we have. But yet is still not as strong as the magic used by their cousins, the Dracos."

Sephiroth straightened in his seat, completely intrigued with finding out more on Cassandra's people. Again, the picture changed, showing now a gruff man dressed in furs. His smile showed fangs much like the dragons.

_That's not right. _Sephiroth thought, _Cassandra doesn't have fangs or dress like that._

"The Draco's, even though they are related to the Dragons, they can be more closely related to humans. Internal organs, and external features are much like us, but that's where the resemblance dies. The best way to determine a Draco from a human is by the colour of their eyes. The deep red colour with the cat-like iris is very reminiscent of their cousins. Another good way is by the enlarged canines in their jaws."

As Mr. Cooper talked, Sephiroth sat back further into his chair. Utter confusion, stumped Sephiroth as he thought, _Why would the textbooks, lie like this? True, Cassandra's eyes are red, but besides the colour, they're no different than mine._

"Draco's are also far more dangerous than the Dragons. These creatures fear little, because of their tremendous skill magic and physical strength. Their intelligence has been put more toward cunningness and cruelty than social development. Like the Dragons the Draco females only conceive once every five years. Unlike the Dragons, they do not mate for life. Instead one male fertilizes all the females in his area until he is killed by a stronger male, much like chocobo's do."

Sephiroth started from his thoughts by Rydia's snort and the sudden lack of sound from the twirling pencil. He wanted to ask her of her thoughts, but thought better of it as Mr. Cooper flipped the picture to a burning town.

"The Dracos cruelty is one of the most important facts about them. They have been known to raid and set fire to countless towns and villages, destroying everything in their path. Men, women, children; these monsters have little care for who or what they kill. Thus, for years, men and women have sought to protect themselves from these fearful creatures by hunting them down and killing them. "

The picture changed to show statues of both dragons and Draco's, in what Sephiroth determined was Wutai, from the look of the surrounding buildings.

"In Wutai, both the Dragons and the Dracos are not hunted, but instead worshiped. The people there believe that the two races are in fact the children of the gods, calling them the Lords of Land and Sky. This is of course utter nonsense, because as we all know it was the Cetra that cultivated the planet and brought forth life forms such as the Dragons. Why they ever created the Dracos, though? We will never know.

"In any regard, now it is extremely rare to encounter a Draco, but should any of you ever do so; strike first. The only good Draco..."

The sound of the pencil snapping beside him startled Sephiroth again and he turned his head to look at Rydia, ignoring the rest of what Mr. Cooper said. Rydia's fist was clutched tightly around what remained of the pencil and because of the darkness, Sephiroth was unable to see Rydia's face, but the grind of her teeth that reached his sensitive ears was more than enough to tell him of her feelings.

"Are you alright, Rydia?" Jess whispered, the pencil having caught her attention as well.

"Huh?" Rydia seemed to start from her thoughts and her white knuckled grip on the pencil relaxed as she realized what she had done. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

Sephiroth caught Jess's eyes with his own, and knew that her thoughts were similar to his and that they both wondered just how fine Rydia was.

The three turned their attention back to the lecture that shifted yet again to the Dragons but Sephiroth continued to wonder just why the part on the Dracos had upset his friend so.

The human race is governed by its imagination. Napoleon

Author's Note: Once again sorry for the long update time. I've been really busy, as well as Marimba.

I'm also dedicating this chapter in loving memory of King, Pearl and Klaus. My you all rest in peace and may we meet again!

KuPoO: I'm not sure if you've gotten this far yet or not, but I know all about time issues… so good to have you! And hope you're enjoying this story as much as every one else.

Scitzo and Psyco: Your first question I won't answer. As I told eta-narudoragon once before, that's a secret that you'll just have to keep reading to find out. As for your suggestion, I have thought of that, and I may all of a sudden have a chapter from older Sephiroth's point of view, but for now to keep the story flowing nicely, I won't put any of his comments in. Especially, since, I don't know about you, but when I'm remembering things I don't usually think about the memory until after I finished remembering it, if that makes any sense.

eta-narudoragon: Yes, poor Cassandra. I'm so nasty to her (or rather Hojo is), and the worst part is, I'm not through with her yet. That also seems like a good arrangement.

Noacat: So which question was it? Anyway, very glad you're enjoying the story. But if it weren't for Marimba, it would be a lot sloppier.


	16. To Pick a Rose

Chapter 15: To Pick a Rose

It wasn't long before Sephiroth had pushed the incident to the furthest reaches of his mind. It was something, though, that he would not forget. But until Rydia decided to explain herself to him, it would have to remain stored away for later use.

Soon the snow outside melted with the approach of spring and in no time at all, the garden turned green again with new life. As the plants grew and the flowers bloomed, their herb lore and potions class took on a more hands on approach. For Sephiroth, this was more exciting than most of the years classes put together. Unfortunately, the discord between Rydia and the teacher of the herb lore class, Mrs. Koster, reached all new highs. It reached a breaking point near the end of school, with the blooming of the roses.

The day was bright and clear when Mrs. Koster took them out into the garden. She gathered the class around the rose bushes, in particular the black rose bushes. Handing out large metal gauntlets, Mrs. Koster pulled her pair on and then began her lesson.

"The black roses are very useful for many different brews, because they can be used to make both powerful poisons and powerful healing potions and antidotes. Harvesting the plant, though, is extremely difficult and dangerous."

Her hand brushed against the thorns of the plants and she continued speaking. "Within the thorns is one of the most toxic poisons on the planet. Even a scratch can kill its victim. The toxin is so powerful that it has been known to even kill large animals such as dragons. Therefore, when we harvest the planet, we wear these metal shod gauntlets that protect our hands from the thorns of the plant." Mrs. Koster demonstrated, by gripping the stem of one of the flower's and deftly cut below her hand.

Rydia snorted, and Sephiroth glanced over at her to see her face drawn into an angry frown.

"Now is there anyone that would like to try for themselves?" Mrs. Koster asked, and most of the students shuffled their feet nervously.

"I would," Rydia said, stepping forward, the metal gauntlets in one hand.

The angry frown was gone, but Sephiroth knew his friend well enough to know that it was just being cleverly disguised.

Mrs. Koster viewed Rydia suspiciously, as she stepped out from the rest of her classmates. When no one else stepped forward, Mrs. Koster was stuck. "Alright," she said, handing the knife to Rydia. "Remember to put your gloves on though."

Sephiroth knew from the defiant gleam in Rydia's eye that that was the last thing she was going to do.

In a swift motion, Rydia dropped the gauntlets and gently taking hold of another plant, she deftly removed a stem.

"Rydia!" Mrs. Koster exclaimed, as Rydia detached the rose from the bush.

Smirking confidently, Rydia turned back toward the teacher, the tip of the stem held gently between her fingers.

"Never, ever do that again! Do you hear me? The danger you just placed yourself..."

"I know the risks." Rydia interrupted. "And those gauntlets only increase them."

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Koster snapped and then ending the debate, turned to the rest of the class. "If any of you try that...I will personally make sure you never touch these plants again!"

The students nodded solemnly and then followed the angry teacher, as she took them further down into the rose garden.

When the teacher was gone, Sephiroth found himself, along with Jess, Zack, Fred and Sam still standing in the exact same places, viewing Rydia with awe.

Rydia stood with her head bowed, her free hand clenched into a fist.

"What's wrong with wearing the gloves?" Jess asked carefully, not wanting to turn Rydia's temper on them.

"Because it is a violation. You might as well be raping the plant, by wearing those gloves." Rydia explained. Lifting her head, they were all able to see the sparks dancing in her eyes.

"Why? It's just a plant." Fred questioned.

Fred instantly regretted the blunt question when Rydia's jaw ground together, but she held her sharp tongue and continued to explain. "To my p...The black rose is a blessed plant. Beloved of the gods, it is a sacred gift to us. And should be treated as such. Besides, the plant is far more useful when it is undamaged."

"But it was the Cetra that created them." Sam argued uncertainly.

Again Rydia held her tongue, and answered, "The Cetra did not create everything. They just manipulated the planet and the lifestream to meet their own needs."

"Can you teach us how to harvest the roses without these stupid gloves?" Zack skillfully interceded before they all got into an outright religious debate.

Nodding, Rydia looked at each of them in turn and then placed her rose down. Stepping back to the bush, she began her lesson. Beckoning them closer, she said, "If you're careful and treat the plant with respect, it won't hurt you. The thorns now are relaxed, with their tips resting against the stems of the plant. But if you're rough, and the plant perceives it is in danger..." Rydia grabbed the dark green leaves of the plant roughly in demonstration.

Immediately, the thorns on the bush snapped outward, their dark tips shining menacingly in the bright sun.

"That's why, with the metal gloves you are automatically being rough and causing the plant to perceive you as a danger." Rydia touched a second bush, with still relaxed thorns. "To remove a rose safely, first grab just above the thorn you want to cut near. Remember to be gentle though."

Gently Rydia placed her fingers above a thorn low on the stem. Under her careful touch the thorns stayed relaxed against the stem of the plant. "Then you cut just over the next nearest thorn. Make sure your cut is quick."

Rydia demonstrated again, and oddly enough as she removed the stem the thorns of the plant remained relaxed. "The plant knows what it was meant for. It just wants to be treated with respect, the same as we do." She explained, seeing their surprised looks. "Now it's your turns."

Under Rydia's careful instruction, each one of them was able to carefully and safely extract a stem from the bush. After many sighs of relief, the group adorned the metal gauntlets and took the roses to Mrs. Koster. The teacher looked at them all suspiciously, as they handed her their roses, but she said nothing. When the rest of their class was finished with their retrieval of the roses, they returned to class without further incidents.

My green thumb came only as a result of the mistakes I made while learning to see things from the plant's point of view. H. Fred Ale

This chapter is also dedicated in loving memory of:

CHARLOTTE

the true embodiment of the black rose

Oct 26, 1994 – Nov 27, 2004

Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. From a headstone in Ireland

Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, Marimba lost the chapter in among all her e-mail. That and I've been having a really rough time over this last month. The last week has been especially hard.

Scitzo and Psyco: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this one just as much. As to why the Dracos are so feared… it's kinda like here. Throughout the ages, people have been afraid of wolves and thus have hunted them down for that fear. With the wolves, it's their intelligent eyes and haunting call that causes our fear. Much is the same for the Dracos, save that they have magic to replace the wolves' howl. Both species are misunderstood, and murdered for it.

As to what's happening to Cassandra… it's not really what Hojo's doing, but rather a side affect of his experiments. It will all be explained down the road.

FF7Sephiroth( ): You don't know how much I was flattered by your reviews. Really I'm not that good. Anyway, no, I don't have anything published. Although, I had a teacher that said I should publish one of my other stories I did for school. Never did get around to it.

emerald drake: Love new reviewers. If you've got questions or comments, or even flames (let me explain myself though before you completely stop reading though), all are welcome!

eta-narudoragon: As I told Scitzo and Psyco, I based the Dracos kinda on the wolves of our world. What people do them does make me really mad and yet really sad. As for Sephiroth, let's just say that it's taking him longer to put two and two together cause he's got a lot on his mind (like Hojo). Glad you like my descriptions of the dragons and their abilities, it'll come into play later on in the story, so try and keep that in mind.


	17. The Six Elements

Author's Note: Sorry, that it took so long for me to update. I had full intentions to get this chapter up before Christmas, but then one thing happened after another and I couldn't find any time. Therefore, I've decided to skip sending it to Marimba and just update it directly. So if anyone notices any errors or if something doesn't make sense, PLEASE let me know. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 16: The Six Elements

A few days later, Rydia's luck ran out, and she finally pushed Mrs. Koster too far. That day, they had been instructed to make a poison and then a phoenix down potion. Rydia had been content to follow the teacher's instructions for the poison potion, but once it came time to prepare the phoenix down, things got a lot more interesting.

The class had all been split up into groups of three, Sephiroth, Rydia and Jess forming one. They sat furthest to the rear of the class, with the next nearest group consisting of Zack, Fred and Sam.

Sephiroth watched as the pot of water slowly came to a boil, while Jess pounded the hawthorn root into pulp and Rydia tore the petals off of a lily plant.

"Make sure that once you've added the root pulp to the boiling water, you stir continuously. We wouldn't want any of it to burn." Mrs. Koster instructed and Rydia rolled her eyes.

Jess giggled lightly at Rydia's obvious contempt for the teacher and then finished with pulverizing the root tossed it into the now boiling water.

Rydia ripped the last of the lily petals off of her plant and dumped the collection of flower petals into the pot.

"Now keep stirring, Sephiroth!" Jess imitated with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes, but sparing a slight smirk, Sephiroth stirred the concoction diligently. He watched as the ingredients mixed together forming a bland smelling, green ooze. Looking up at his friends, Sephiroth found Jess watching with a fascinated look and Rydia gazing at the green goop critically. When the goop thickened and Sephiroth found he was having a bit of difficulty stirring the concoction, Rydia added the red phoenix feather. Immediately the feather disappeared within the green mixture and moments later the green goop had turned red in colour.

He was about to remove the spoon, now that the potion was finished, when Rydia spoke, "Don't stop stirring."

"Why?" Jess asked for Sephiroth.

"I'm going to show you something else." Rydia answered simply.

"What? What was that?" Zack asked, over hearing Rydia's words. "What are you going to show us?"

"Pass some of that sage over and then you'll see." Rydia answered mysteriously.

Zack nodded, and grabbing the sage off their table, he, Fred and Sam quickly joined them.

"Sooo... what are you making?" Fred questioned, trying to annoy Rydia into telling.

Smirking in answer, Rydia took the sage from Zack and passed it to Jess. "Would you mash that up?"

"Sure," Jess replied.

"Well?" Fred attempted again.

"How many elements are there?" Rydia questioned instead of answering.

"Which elements do you mean? Atomic or natural?" Zack questioned wisely.

"Natural," Rydia answered. Picking up a black rose that was left over from the poison they had made, she carefully began removing its petals.

"That's easy! Four!" Jess answered, pausing in the crushing of the sage.

"Wrong!" Rydia watched her audience with slight amusement, at their astonished reactions.

"Nah aw!" Fred shook his head stubbornly; his blonde locks hiding his eyes from view. "Fire, water, earth and air. That's only four! Unless you've forgotten how to count," he challenged.

Sephiroth could see from the shine in Rydia's eyes that she had expected their reactions, and even Fred's challenge for that matter, but was patiently waiting to prove them all wrong.

"But you're forgetting two." The soft innocent tone in Rydia's voice silenced their protests instantly.

"Huh?" Jess, Zack, Fred and Sam questioned simultaneously, whilst Sephiroth just frowned in annoyance at having to wait for the answer.

"Fire, water, earth, air, shadow and holy, make up the six natural elements. Their powers can be found in many things, especially plants." Rydia stated, the smirk on her lips growing larger as the information sunk into her 'pupils'.

"So how come the teachers don't tell us any of this?" Fred questioned, still in somewhat denial.

"Because people have forgotten about the importance of the other two. Mostly because their powers are more dangerous and rare." Rydia answered with a shrug.

"Oh," answered Fred with an unhappy frown of acceptance.

"So what does that have to do with this?" Sephiroth finally asked with a gesture to the pot of phoenix down. His hand was really becoming tired from the strain of continually stirring the goop within the pot.

"Phoenix down is made by combining the powers of water... earth; which is obtained from the hawthorn root... holy; from the lily petals... and fire; from the phoenix feather. But add the rest of the elemental powers and you get something far more powerful." Rydia answered, taking the black rose petals in her hand. "The power of the wind is contained within the leaves of the sage plant and the shadow's powers rest within the black rose."

"But the black rose is only used for making poisons." Zack asked in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"No. Shadow, like holy, has both the power of life and death. Neither is evil and neither is good. They simply are." Rydia explained; her eyes cast down to look sadly at the black petals in her hand.

"So it's kinda like, 'never judge a book by its cover', right?" Jess inquired thoughtfully, seemingly noting the sad look within Rydia's eyes.

"Something like that." She answered quietly. "Umm, I think that sage is crushed enough now." Rydia perked herself up by focusing her attention back to what she had been intending to do.

"Oh, sorry." Jess swept her brown eyes down to pulverized sage guiltily. "Should I add it to the pot?"

Rydia nodded and then looked back down at the petals within her hand. With a soft sigh she blew over them lightly, causing the petals to stir slightly.

"What did you do that for?" Sam asked politely, his curiosity beating out his normal shyness.

"It's just, sort of a forgiveness." Rydia answered, letting the black petals to slowly slip from her hand and into the pot of boiling red ooze. "It's something my father always taught me to do, whenever I wanted the full effects of the rose to be released."

For a while then, they stayed respectfully quiet as the last of the petals slipped from Rydia's hand and into the pot. When the rest of the petals disappeared into the bubbling red liquid, it turned to a dark black colour, which had them all looking suspiciously at it. Rydia was the only one that didn't seem to mind the change in colour. Bending down to reach beneath her stool, to where Ash's tail was visible from out of her backpack, Rydia neatly yanked a hair out of her cat's tail. Ash's tail flipped in annoyance, but she didn't emerge from the backpack and Sephiroth assumed that she had neglected to wake.

"What's the hair for?" Jess asked, watching Rydia's every move curiously.

"The phoenix is the guardian of life and cats are the guardians of the dead. Therefore, when mixed together..." Rydia paused dramatically as she tossed the hair into the pot.

Immediately the bubbling black liquid ignited into flames catching everyone's attention and causing Sephiroth and the other's to jump back in surprise.

"By the Cetra! Everyone stay calm!" Mrs. Koster shouted as she dashed out of the room.

Rydia grabbed the still spinning spoon and continued stirring, her hand passing harmlessly through the flames.

The flames died out as quickly as they had ignited. In their stead, a thick glowing white mixture was left within the pot.

"...They create a potion that can cure any status aliments, and fully revive you." Rydia spoke, a wide grin on her face.

"So it's like super duper phoenix down?" Fred asked, slowly and cautiously returning to the table with the rest fallowing closely behind.

"You could call it that." Rydia answered, finally removing the spoon. "Plus, it tastes like candy." Rydia finished, stuffing the spoon in her mouth just as Mrs. Koster came running back in the room with a fire extinguisher in hand.

At the mention of candy, Zack, Fred, Sam and Jess closed the distance to the table and dipped their fingers in to the white mixture.

"Uhmm. Yummy!" Jess exclaimed, dipping her fingers in a second time.

Sephiroth dipped his finger in slightly more cautiously than the others, but once the thick pasty mixture hit his mouth he was ready for more. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted before, sweet yet slightly tangy, with warmth that spread from his insides out.

Before he could dip his finger in for a second time, Mrs. Koster ran up. "Step away from there!" she shouted, the nozzle of the extinguisher held at ready.

"There is nothing wrong here." Rydia stated, pulling the spoon from her mouth with a frown.

"You don't know what you've made!" Mrs. Koster cried angrily, slapping at Zack's hand as he tried to sneak another taste. "Don't touch that!"

"I know exactly what I've made! And there is nothing dangerous about it!" Rydia stated angrily, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm tired of this, Miss Majere! You continually disobey my instructions and now you've gone and put the class at risk..."

"I've put no one at risk!" Rydia interrupted the fuming teacher. " My father is a master herblorest and taught me far more than you ever could. It's you that keeps putting this class at risk! What with you're backhanded methods and idiotic...

"That's enough, Miss Majere! I don't care who your father is, nor what he's taught you! So long as you are in my class you will follow my rules and instructions! And since you have no wish to do so then you will accompany me to the Dean!" Mrs. Koster's face was red with fury and Sephiroth knew this time Rydia had gone too far.

"I've done nothing wrong!" Rydia argued stubbornly, not moving an inch from her seat.

Sephiroth watched the contest of wills, looking from first the infuriated teacher, and then to his calmly glaring friend, wondering if either would really win.

Mrs. Koster snapped and grabbing Rydia's arm, dragged her from her stool.

"Let me go!" The words hissed out between Rydia's clenched teeth as she yanked her arm back from the teacher. "I will go to the Dean, and this will get sorted out. Then we will see who is in the right!"

Mrs. Koster slammed a lid down on the pot of glowing white liquid and snapped back at Rydia, "Fine! Then get moving!"

Rydia glowered at the teacher, but shot a concerned look in Jess and Sephiroth's direction, her eyes gesturing down to the floor. Jess gave only a confused look, but Sephiroth immediately understood her concern for Ash and quickly nodded his understanding.

Rydia gave a relieved look before she turned haughtily on her heel and stalked out of the classroom.

It is dangerous to be right in matters on which the established authorities are wrong. _Voltaire_

eta-narudoragon: Thank you for your sympathy, it means a lot. Anyway, I'm very very happy to be getting so many reviews now. I always enjoy finding out about what other people think. As for Rydia, she is very saucy, isn't she? But I think in her case, she surpassed that particular teacher long before class even started.

Scitzo and Psyco: It gives me great pleasure to know that I'm doing a good job of keeping you on your toes. Hope you liked this chap!

mononoke( ): I'm not sure if it's exactly a work of art. But once I can figure out how to piece all the chapters together that I've already written, I'll be able to update a lot faster!


	18. A First Time For Everything

Chapter 17: A First Time For Everything

The Dean listened objectively as Mrs. Koster continued her rant. The woman hadn't allowed him to get a word in edgeways for the last ten minutes.

"...And furthermore she's gone and made this" Mrs. Koster slammed the pot down on the desk with such ferocity that the lid jumped and then rattled unhappily as it settled back into place.

"What is it" The Dean asked, lifting the lid carefully. Expecting an explosion, or some foul smelling concoction to greet his curiosity, the Dean was thoroughly surprised by the sweet smelling, glowing white mixture.

"I don't know! And that's specifically the problem" Mrs. Koster spoke sharply, placing both hands on her hips.

"Well it looks harmless enough." The Dean replied thoughtfully, replacing the lid on the pot. "I'll have it sent to the labs for analysis."

"And what about Miss Majere? She needs to be taught a lesson! It's time she's stopped strutting about this school like she owns it" Mrs. Koster's lips turned down into vicious scowl.

_With the amount of gil the girl's father puts into Shinra that might very well be likely. _The Dean mussed, but kept his thoughts wisely to himself.

"If you ask me, she should receive severe detentions for the rest of the year and her father should be informed"

"Your idea is duly noted, but I will see to the problem." The Dean said politely and dismissed the upset teacher.

When the teacher was gone, the Dean sighed and rubbed his temples lightly._ Of all the children_, the Dean thought. From the first time he had seen the young girl, he knew she would be one of the most promising students of her class. Incredibly intelligent, quick witted and generally respectful of the world around her, the Dean couldn't understand what had first set the girl so at odds with her teacher.

The Dean sighed again, as Mrs. Koster had said, the girl needed to be taught a lesson, but how was he to go about doing that without further putting off the child. Normally he would have informed the child's parents and given kitchen duties as punishment. Somehow he knew though, from what he knew of Rydia's father, that the man wouldn't come. _That man would leave his daughter to fend off a pack of wolves by herself, just to prove that she could. And then only come to her rescue, when she was near death. Master Darius Majere, a man to be feared and admired, even by his own blood._

Shaking his head sadly, the Dean ran a hand through his grey hair and heaving a great sigh pressed a button on the intercom before him. "Rene, please send in Miss Majere."

A moment later, the nine-year-old girl stepped into his office. Her head was held high, the black hood of her cloak nearly slipping off because of it.

"I've done nothing wrong." She stated angrily, her lips pursing into a tight thin line and her brown eyes sparking with fire.

"Mrs. Koster begs to differ." The Dean answered humourlessly, and gestured to a chair before his desk"Have a seat."

Rydia did as indicated and sat rigidly in the chair before his desk.

"Now perhaps, you can tell me your side of the story." The Dean kept his face stony, not wishing to betray any of his emotions; for fear that he would lose any authority that he might currently have over the girl.

"There is nothing to tell. I made a potion that was far superior to the one that we were instructed to make." Rydia kept her jaw set and her posture rigid, betraying little emotion, even the venom from her voice that had been apparent the first time she had spoken, was vacant now.

"And therein lies the problem. You deliberately disobeyed the instructions and put your classmates at risk."

"I know what I'm doing." She stated, her voice still flat.

Looking at her, the Dean wondered if anyone ever told her how much like her father she was. "Well, than perhaps you can tell me what this is" The Dean placed his hand on the pot, effectively indicating it.

Rydia's gaze didn't even shift from his face as she spoke. "Fred called it Super Duper Phoenix Down."

"But that's not what it's actually called" The Dean asked again, pressing for information.

"My father calls it 'Last Stand'."

"Then it is dangerous" The Dean continued interrogating.

"No. It is just not as simple to make as I made it appear, nor does it's effects remain at their full intensity for long." Rydia's face was still impassive, but her body had relaxed somewhat, enough to lean back into the chair.

The Dean nodded slowly. "And your father taught you to make this"

"Yes" she answered proudly.

Nodding yet again, the Dean clasped his hands together in front of himself, continuing to study the girl seated before him. "Normally, I would contact your father to confirm all this, but I don't believe he would meet with me. Then again you know him best. Am I wrong"

Rydia didn't answer; instead she cast her face down, the hood of her cloak sliding down to conceal her face once more.

Observing the girl quietly, the Dean felt slightly ashamed for having obviously hit a nerve. _No, he wouldn't come. And the saddest thing is, she is more than aware of that fact. It really is no surprise that she and Sephiroth get along so well; both have practically none existent family lives._

"I do believe that you are telling me the truth though, so there is no reason to attempt to contact your father. So I'll tell you what we'll do. For the rest of the year you needn't attend your herb lore class. I'm going to pass you with full honours since it is apparent that you are at a far more advanced level. I do expect you to apologize to Mrs. Koster though."

"But... I didn't do anything wrong. Why should I have to apologize" Rydia raised up her face once more, her eyes shining in defiance.

"Rydia, I'll tell you a secret. You do intend to become a SOLDIER, do you not"

The girl's reaction was curious to say the least. Blinking, the shine gone from her eyes, Rydia's face drew down in shock. "I don't know." Her voice was soft with indecision and uncertainty. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself trying to seek comfort in it.

"Why are you in the SOLDIER program then" The Dean asked, rubbing the stubble on his chin thoughtfully with one hand.

"My father wanted me to learn about the world, how to deal with other people and ultimately learn how to take care of myself." She spoke as if reciting the lines from a play.

"There are other programs that would achieve that." He started, watching the girl with concern.

"Shinra Academy's SOLDIER program is the best, and my father would never settle for anything besides the best." Rydia said, her gaze returning to meet his once again.

_Including, his daughter,_ the Dean thought sadly. "Well then in any regards, a good soldier is not just good because he or she is good at what they can do. It also means that they are good at following orders. Even orders that they don't always agree with."

The Dean watched as that bit of information was absorbed and slowly mulled over. Leaning back into his chair and once again folding his hands together on his desk, the Dean continued dealing out his punishment. "Now, once you've apologized to Mrs. Koster, you'll come to my office ever day during the normal time that you would have had herb lore class. Either my secretary or I will give a task to complete. Then next year, you will begin to tutor younger students during your lunch break. Is that clear"

"Yes" Rydia answered, her thoughts once again being hidden.

"Good, then you'd best be going. I wouldn't want you to be late for your next class." The Dean smiled encouragingly as Rydia stood up and then said as an afterthought"Oh, and if you aren't feeling challenged enough in your classes in the future, I would appreciate it if you would inform me first. It would save a lot of time and discomfort with all parties concerned."

Rydia nodded silently and then withdrew from his office, leaving the Dean to his own thoughts. "The SOLDIER program might be the best training program in the world, but the trouble with it is that it teaches kids to grow up too quick." The Dean muttered to the empty air and leaning further back into his chair he returned to rubbing his temples.

Sometimes you get what you want

Sometimes you get what you need

But you're always goina get what you deserve

It's all about what you want

If you can get what you need

But you're always goina get what you deserve

_Karma_ by Diffuser

Author's Note: Once again I didn't send this to Marimba, so if anyone notices any mistakes… PLEASE inform me right away! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the shorter update time. Now see that little button down at the bottom… click it and PLEASE REVIEW!

eternalstar180: Hey, a new reviewer! (I think… If you don't mind my asking… I have a sneaky suspicion that you are actually eta-narudoragon. If you aren't PLEASE except my apology!) Anyway, I'm not sure what you mean by gr8t, cause I like to think that it's at least written in high school standards. Also, about the potion, it's more about the magic within the ingredients than the ingredients themselves. Glad you liked it though!


	19. Summer Fun

Chapter 18: Summer Fun

Sephiroth leaned against the wall as he waited with the rest of his classmates for the bell to ring, signalling for the next class to start. Looking down at Rydia's backpack in his hands, his eyes locked with Ash's. Her mouth opened in a silent mew, and Sephiroth began to worry more to the whereabouts of his friend.

Even he had to admit that despite the knowledge that Rydia had shared with them, she had directly disobeyed orders, and he had learned very early on that to disobey instructions was not only unbecoming of a soldier, but it also invited more pain. He supposed, that his friend wouldn't receive the type of punishments he received at the hands of the lab assistants and Professor Hojo, but she would indeed be punished.

He listened lightly to the conversation Jess and Zack were having with a handful of classmates over the outcome of Rydia's visit with the Dean. Frowning, Sephiroth was about to speak up on the behalf of his missing friend as the conversation drifted into darker waters, when the sound of soft footsteps coming down the empty hall toward them, reached his sensitive ears.

Straitening from his relaxed position, Sephiroth watched as Rydia walked slowly toward them. Her cloak whispered around her legs as she walked with her head bent, which Sephiroth could tell, was heavy thought.

"So?" Zack asked, noticing Rydia's approach first. "What happened?"

Rydia didn't answer until she was standing beside Sephiroth. "Nothing," was all she said.

"Well, are you going to help me peel potatoes?" Zack asked again.

Taking her backpack carefully from Sephiroth, Rydia addressed him first with an extremely soft 'thank you'. Then turning to Zack and the others, whom all stood impatiently waiting for her answer, she replied in a louder voice, "No."

Before anyone could ask anymore questions the bell rang and they slowly filed into the classroom.

Eventually, Rydia told them of her punishments, but refused to repeat anything that the Dean had told her. For the rest of the school year, as short as that time was, Rydia remained slightly thoughtful and terribly quiet. Her silence drove Zack and Jess nearly insane, until they both found it simply easier to interact with the other students.

Sephiroth didn't mind the silence, and even if he had, he wouldn't have left his best friend to herself.

The last three weeks of school raced by, and in no time at all Sephiroth stood with Reno and Jess as they said their farewells to Zack, Rydia and Ash.

Throwing her arms around Rydia, Jess said, "I'm going to miss you!"

Appearing more than a bit uncomfortable, Rydia patted Jess lightly on the back. "We won't be gone for that long you know."

Reno grimaced at his sister's show of affection. Looking about himself for what Sephiroth could only think was a possible means of escape, Reno focused on something farther off in the crowd. "See ya!" he shouted, just as his sister released Rydia.

He was about to charge off into the crowd when Zack stopped him. "Where do you think you're going?" asked Zack, a devious yet slightly hurt look gracing his features.

Stopping in mid-flight, Reno turned back, his green eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What? Do I need to help you get on the train too?" Sarcasm was laced throughout Reno's voice.

"No. You never said good-bye." Zack's lips nearly quivered as he pouted.

"Yes, I did!" Reno stated, not buying Zack's act for even a moment.

Jess did however and she glared at her little brother. "You could at least shake his hand!" She planted both hands on her hips as she spoke.

Sephiroth suppressed a chuckle at Zack's obvious ploy, and looking over he found Rydia doing the same.

"Fine!" Reno shouted. Stepping forward, he offered Zack his hand. Taking it, Zack shook it heartily. "See you in two months." Reno stated curtly, and once Zack had dropped his hand, turned back to his sister. "Happy now?"

Catching Reno completely off guard, Zack grabbed Reno by the shoulders and scratched his knuckles into Reno's head.

"Hey! Ahhhhhh! Stop it! Don't mess up my hair!" Reno yelled, trying to break free from Zack.

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow at Reno's statement. _Wasn't his hair already a mess?_

Zack finally let go of Reno, allowing Reno to jump a few feet away. "That was not fair!" Reno grumped, glaring at Zack as he tried to straighten his red hair, but only succeeded in somewhat renewing his just out of bed look.

Zack snorted, "Who ever said anything about fair? I thought I taught you that?"

The four friends laughed as Reno's face turned just as red as his hair.

The whistle of the train saved Reno from further embarrassment and sent Zack and Rydia into a rush, as they grabbed their things and headed onto the train.

Moments later the train was gone and Sephiroth, Jess and Reno were left standing in a nearly deserted train station.

Stretching languidly, Jess looked down at her brother. "Well, what now?"

"I don't know." Reno shrugged indifferently. "Mom's supposed to be home later and you still owe me a rematch at Ehrgeiz."

"Alright." Noticing that Sephiroth hadn't even moved a muscle since the departure of the train, Jess focused her attention on him. "So what are you going to do?" she asked pleasantly.

Sephiroth frowned and looking around the near deserted train station, he was surprised to see the absence of any white coated lab assistants.

Looking back at Jess, he found her smirking. "I don't think the air is going to tell you what to do." she said, giggling softly.

Growing impatient, Reno began heading out of the station. "Hey, wait!" Jess yelled after her brother and jumped forward to follow him. Remembering Sephiroth, she turned back, "Are you coming?"

Shrugging, Sephiroth replied, "Sure." Walking forward to step into stride with Jess, Sephiroth followed her, all the while keeping a lookout for any lab assistants that he was still sure would pop out at any moment to spirit him back off to the lab.

It was a full week later that Sephiroth was taken to the lab, and even then only for a short test conducted by one of Hojo's assistants. It seemed that Hojo himself was busy with another project. When Sephiroth asked the assistants more though, he was continually met with silence.

With nothing better to do, Sephiroth spent most of his summer with Jess and Reno. Learning quickly that it was very unwise to take sides in one of the siblings' disagreements, and that at times it was simply best to not be associated with the two.

It turned out to be the best summer Sephiroth had ever experienced. When it was sunny out, the three spent most of their time outside playing games of Hide and Seek or running havoc throughout the neighbourhood. On the days when the weather did not permit them to play outdoors, Reno and Jess taught Sephiroth the art of playing videogames.

By the end of summer, Sephiroth was an expert gamer and also had a new sense of what it meant to have a family, since Jess and Reno's parents, when they were around, had welcomed him with open arms. He had also only been to the lab a grand total of six times. Each time had only been for short tests, as Professor Hojo was still occupied by more important experiments. Sephiroth's happiness at that unfortunately was shadowed by his sadness for not having seen Cassandra at all.

Despite the freedom Sephiroth had enjoyed in the company of Jess and Reno, he was eager to return to school and see his other, not so noisy friends.

When Zack and Rydia stepped off their train once again, it heralded the start of grade four and another year full of interest.

"I bet you he didn't forget!" Zack's voice as always carried well above the clamour of the other arriving students.

"How would you know, hmm?" Rydia's soft voice was a bit harder to distinguish.

"I do see him numerous times each year you know." Zack stated sarcastically.

"Are they always like this?" Jess asked from her position beside Sephiroth.

Sephiroth nodded, "Every year." His eyes glittered in anticipation as he waited the slow approach of his best friends.

A moment later they burst through the crowd, their argument forgotten as they noticed their waiting friends.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, the second he was in full view. He stopped before Sephiroth and Jess, excitedly grasping each of their hands in his and shaking them heartily. "How's it going?"

"It's only been two months, Zack!" Rydia shook her head in annoyance as she approached from behind Zack.

"Yeah, well," he sarcastically answered, looking over his shoulder at Rydia. "Say, where's Reno?" Zack asked, looking back at Jess.

"Beats me." she shrugged in unconcern.

Looking at the vacant spot where Reno had stood prior to the arrival of Rydia and Zack, Sephiroth smirked, imagining the small red-haired boy laying in wait somewhere, prepared to ambush Zack at the first chance.

"Darn, I was hoping to tell him all of the great plans I've thought of." Zack said, snapping his fingers in disappointment.

"Come on, let's go. This bag is heavy and Ash needs some water." Rydia stated. Not waiting for the others to react, she started off in the direction of the Academy.

"You brought Ash back?" Jess asked, curiosity and surprise filling her voice.

"Of course." Rydia answered, the tone of her voice making it seem as though that should have been obvious.

"Yeah, Rydia won't go any where without her cat." Zack said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Rydia spat, glaring at Zack.

Sephiroth shook his head; _some things will just never change._

"Ahh… so what were you two arguing about before?" Jess interceded, by effectively changing the subject.

"Huh? Oh, Rydia just thought that the Dean probably forgot about her having to start tutoring sessions." Zack spoke before Rydia could even so much as open her mouth to answer.

"Ah, come on Rydia it can't be that bad. You're already so good at teaching." Jess encouraged brightly.

Sephiroth noticed the corner of Rydia's mouth lift slightly, and he could almost guess at the pride swelling within her at Jess's comment.

"Although I thank you for the vote of confidence... I only impart that which I choose to give. I do not enjoy being forced into anything." Rydia stated, the smirk on her face contradicting the tone of her voice.

"Oh. Well, I suppose if you put it that way..." Jess rolled her eyes dramatically, causing Zack to laugh.

Rydia shook her head, and the four of them continued the trek to the Academy in silence.

It wasn't until they were nearly to the Academy that they finally ran into Reno.

Sephiroth had been the first to spot the red haired boy sitting in the cover of a tree. Hanging back a bit, Sephiroth watched curiously as his friends continued on, oblivious to Reno's intended surprise. Just as Rydia passed beneath the tree- Jess and Zack a few steps behind her, Reno swung down, his legs hung over a branch.

"Boo!" he shouted, causing both Jess and Zack to jump in shock.

"Why you..." Jess started, but wasn't able to finish as Reno lost his grip on the tree branch and with a shout, tumbled out of the tree, knocking Jess and Zack to the ground.

Picking himself off of Zack and his sister, Reno brushed himself off, and with a laugh turned around to look as Jess and Zack slowly picked themselves up. "You should have seen the look on your faces! That was rich!"

"You're such an ass." Jess grouched, glaring viciously at her younger brother.

"He's right. That was too funny." Rydia said, snickering softly; she put her cupped hand before her mouth, attempting to hide the smile that played across her lips.

"Whatever," Jess grumped, messaging her sore butt. "I suppose you saw that coming?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at Sephiroth.

Smirking in answer, Sephiroth remained quiet, preferring merely to observe the antics of his friends than participate in them.

"Good job. But you didn't have to scare the living daylights out of us or try to kill yourself in the process." Zack finally spoke, studying his pupil with amusement. "Just for that though... I'm not going to tell you of all the plans I've thought up during the summer." He smiled secretively and taking the lead, walked once again in the direction of the Academy.

"What!" Reno cried, bouncing after Zack with the others following at their own pace. "Ah, come on Zack! Not fair!"

Reno continued to berate Zack the rest of the way to school, but Zack, the smirk on his face gradually growing into a huge grin with each step, kept his secrets to himself.

Reaching the courtyard of the Academy, Reno finally gave up and spotting some friends from his own classes, took off. The courtyard was packed with students of all ages as they milled about, reuniting with old friends. Standing near the main doors of the Academy, the Dean stood greeting new and old students.

"Bet you anything, he hasn't forgotten." Zack said, keeping his voice loud enough to be heard within their immediate group, but low enough to prevent others from over-hearing.

Rydia didn't answer Zack's challenge. Instead, she slipped in behind Sephiroth.

"I don't think that's going to work." Sephiroth informed her softly.

"You never know." she whispered back, practically hugging him in an effort to not be seen.

"Zack! I suppose you'll have a new bag of tricks for us this year?" The Dean greeted merrily.

"You know me." Zack smiled broadly, passing the Dean.

"Good day, sir!" Jess greeted, before following Zack.

The Dean nodded back in reply, before addressing Sephiroth. "Good morning, Sephiroth. Looking forward to your new classes this year?"

"Yes, sir!" Sephiroth answered, Rydia still nearly clinging to his back in a valiant effort to remain unseen.

It was futile though, as the Dean continued speaking just as Sephiroth and Rydia passed, the Dean. "Well, Rydia. I suppose you remember our agreement from last year then?"

Rydia stopped, her shoulder's sagging as she unglued herself from Sephiroth's back. "Yes, sir." she answered unhappily.

"Good! Then I'll see you tomorrow in the library, during your lunch hour." The Dean spoke happily, neither turning toward Rydia nor acknowledging her discontent.

Sighing in defeat, Rydia rejoined her friends and walked solemnly through the double doors of the Academy.

The aim of education should be to teach us rather how to think, than what to think - rather to improve our minds, so as to enable us to think for ourselves, than to load the memory with thoughts of other men. Bill Beattie

Author's Notes: I haven't much to say this time, other than that I took a look at how many pages of story that I've already written out for much later chapters… lets just say you're all in for a very long run! Anyway, please review!

Riptide Monzarc: It makes me so happy to hear that your enjoying my story so much. I'd say I'd read yours, but I'm so sorry to say that I'm so busy right now, that I don't have much time at all. Pretty much I've been working on this story in my head while I'm at work and then only have time to type out the ideas I still remember on my day offs, just after chores (before I go to bed again). When I do find time… I'll try!

Scitzo and Psyco: You don't have to beg. I forgive you! And you don't have to review all the time (although it is very nice) but so long as you let me know every now and then that you're still alive… it's all-good!

Great Materia Hunter Yuffie( ): Yes! Very perceptive! Unfortunately since DL is some of my favourite books, I do tend to reference it a bit more often then I should. At least that's what I think.

eternalstar180: Yes, I'm good! I figured it out! Anyway, Rydia's eyes are actually brown with red flecks in them, kinda like a weird hazel – like mine. But thank you for pointing out that anyway. Try and remember the soldier thing though, cause it will become important later. Hint, hint.


	20. Cooking for Trouble

Chapter 19: Cooking for Trouble

Within the week Rydia was frustrated beyond words, and wasn't shy about letting them know about it either.

"I swear if I hear, 'I don't get it', one more time... I'm going to... to..." Rydia's face was  
uncharacteristically red as she angrily paced back and forth before her friends.

Sephiroth sat leaning against the headboard of his bed, petting Ash absently as he watched Rydia continue to vent. Ash lay beside him, her forepaws stretched out on his leg. Jess sat at the end of his bed, while Zack and Reno occupied Zack's bed.

Laughing, Reno said teasingly, "I don't get it!"

Rydia's eyes narrowed dangerously, as she stopped in mid stride. The look on her face clearly stated that if caught, she would throttle Reno.

Spinning around, she lunged for Reno, but missed by inches.

Jumping off Zack's bed, Reno darted down the room and toward the exit, laughing hysterically. He stopped near the exit and turning back, danced around and sang, "I don't get it! I don't get it!"

When it looked like Rydia was going to give chase, Reno stopped and sticking out his tongue, ran out of the room.

Looking down at Jess Rydia frowned, "When you catch up to him later, pound him for me."

Jess grinned, "Love to!"

"It can't really be that bad." Zack questioned, frowning deeply as Rydia took Reno's vacated spot and flopped down onto her back.

"You have no idea." she replied, staring up at the ceiling.

"I can just hear it. Those poor kids say, 'I don't get it.' Sorry." Jess paused and glanced apologetically over at Rydia before continuing. "Then Rydia would give a great big sigh and start speaking very slowly and in very simple words." As Jess spoke, she progressively slowed down until she was clearly pronouncing each syllable. "Then they would just say, 'I don't get it' again."

"Your right, Jess! I could imagine that!" Zack exclaimed with a laugh.

Sephiroth nodded in agreement and with a groan, Rydia covered her face with her hands.

"Don't worry, Rydia! At some point, they'll start to get it! I mean, no one can stay stupid for that long." Jess encouraged brightly.

Pulling her hands down her face, Rydia replied, "In the meantime they will have driven me completely insane."

"Buck up, Rydia!" Zack said and leaning forward squeezed Rydia's shoulder. "You could have had to deal with the chef and the potatoes! I mean, he caught me dipping my fingers into the gravy... and boy, did I get it! He's worse than my ma!"

At that, the four friends laughed heartily.

As Jess predicted, Rydia's students did eventually catch on and within a week and a half Rydia was by far less frustrated. Unfortunately, her frustration found another source.

One would think that Rydia's skill in brewing healing tonics and poisons would be carried over into the preparation and cooking of food. Apparently, such was not the case. It didn't help that Zack, being the lover of food that he was, naturally excelled at it. Even Jess and Sephiroth were having little trouble.

In one month Rydia had burnt, liquefied and solidified more food than Sephiroth had ever thought anyone could. But no matter how hard she tried... nothing seemed to work.

Pulling the muffins from the oven, Zack and Sephiroth made their way over to Rydia's kitchenette.

"Hum. Smells like they worked this time." Zack sniffed hungrily.

"Don't you two have your own to watch over?" Rydia questioned, probably worried that some how the recipe hadn't worked out in some way again.

"They're already done." Sephiroth answered, the muffins did smell good.

Rydia dumped the muffin tray over a plate, spilling the muffins onto it.

Zack and Sephiroth simultaneously grabbed one. Even though the muffin smelled wonderfully good, the weight in Sephiroth's hand was hardly edible.

Zack gazed skeptically at his muffin and tossing it lightly in his hand began grinning dangerously.

Rydia turned away to turn the oven off and Zack took the opportunity and threw his muffin at Sephiroth.

The muffin hit into Sephiroth's chest and grunting at the impact, flung his own at Zack. Nimbly moving his body, Zack was able to avoid the muffin, but Jess who had been coming up behind him, doubled over as the muffin hit her in the stomach. Glaring, Jess picked the muffin up and let it fly back toward Sephiroth.

Sephiroth ducked just in time and the muffin flew over his head. Turning, Sephiroth stared in horror as the muffin flew through the Chef's large white hat before logging in the wall.

"Zac le bleu!" Master Chef Chretien shouted, pulling his affronted hat from the wall. Neatly catching the muffin as it fell out of the wall, Chef Chretien turned on the friends. "Zack! Wat dids I tell zu about food?" the funny lisp in his voice heavily accenting his words.

"Umm, which part?" asked Zack, feigning innocence.

Rydia groaned and sat down heavily, burying her face in her hands. Sephiroth simply looked down at his boots guiltily.

Glaring over his hooked nose and jutting chin, Chef Chretien placed his hat back on his head and waited for Zack to answer.

Zack sighed and placing his hands behind his back recited, "Food keeps us strong and healthy and is one of the greatest joys in life. Such it is to be treated with respect and love. We pour our souls into the food we create and we are rewarded with the everlasting gift of life."

"An zo..." Chef Chretien prompted.

Sephiroth could see that the older man had spent far too much time with Zack, for he seemed to know all of the intricate workings of his friend's mind.

"And so we don't step on it, mangle it or waste it. And we most certainly never... ever... ever throw it." Zack finished dully.

"Now, wat do zu tink youwre punishment should be, hmm?"

"Potatoes?" Zack questioned mournfully.

"No," Chef Chretien spoke, surprising everyone.

"Carrots?" Zack questioned again hopefully, seeming to understand where the Chef was going.

"No! Far wourse dan dat," Chef Chretien looked slyly down on Zack, "onions."

Zack's face dropped fearfully as he tried to negotiate. "Please, please anything but that."

Chef Chretien only shook his head and pointed toward the door.

Zack knew when to take a hint and with slumped shoulders he headed out of the classroom.

"Now ast fer zu two. You vill helf evereyone zu clean up der kitchens, an dis vill never appen again, ok?" Chef Chretien said, shifting his glare between Sephiroth and Jess.

Sephiroth nodded and saw out of the corner of his eye Jess doing the same thing.

Satisfied, Chef Chretien turned from them and stood before Rydia and gently placed the muffin that he had been holding the entire time on the table before Rydia's head.

"Rydia, do zu know wat is vrong?" Chef Chretien asked softly.

Taking her head out of her hands, Rydia looked up at the master chef. "I cooked them too long."

"Baked." Chef Chretien corrected, sighing in exasperation. "But dat is not de problem. You did not puts in de eggs and put too much flour in. De 'bater' ist supposed to be slightly runny. Keep trying." The chef finished gently, patting Rydia on the shoulder.

"But I did add the eggs and followed the recipe exactly." Rydia defended herself in a frustrated  
voice.

"Food is not alvays about direcitiounz. You must sometimes simply let yourself flow." The Chef gestured with his hands in emphasis. "You vill understand zoon. But sill den, you must try, try again."

Sighing, Rydia got up and went to collect the ingredients to start over. 

Despite both Rydia's and the Chef's best attempts; Rydia never did get the hang of cooking or baking. The few times she managed to make something edible were very rarely repeated and it was finally decided that she simply took a much too scientific approach to the recipes. The only thing that kept her from severely failing was that so long as someone else was cooking, she could add the perfect combination of spices to bring out the correct flavour in anything that she  
taste-tested.

When baking, follow directions. When cooking, go by your own taste. Laiko Bahrs


	21. Prankstar

Chapter 20: PrankStar

Rydia's cooking and tutoring problems weren't the only interesting aspects of what would have otherwise been a dull year. It also became a year that Zack and Reno would be sure to never let Sephiroth forget.

Returning very late or very early, depending on how one looked at it, from another evening filled with Professor Hojo's 'loving' administrations, Sephiroth was alerted to the approach of someone as the sound of running footfalls caught his ears.

Turning around, Sephiroth watched as Zack ran into the bunkroom. Upon seeing Sephiroth, Zack slowed and grinned guiltily.

"Hey, Seph. Did I wake you?" Zack asked, before looking around in the near darkness at the other students to see if anyone else was awake.

"No," Sephiroth stated quietly, and then headed to his bed. An hour of sleep was better than nothing.

"Oh, good," Zack whispered, following Sephiroth closely. "Say, um... if anyone asks, I've been here all night, alright?"

Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder at his friend, "Haven't you?" he asked quizzically.

"Yeah, that's right Seph!" Zack replied happily and jumped into his bed, ducking under his sheets.

Lifting an eyebrow in confusion, Sephiroth stared at Zack a few moments. Zack didn't pay any attention, so Sephiroth just shrugged off the whole incident and slipped in under his blankets.

An hour later, Sephiroth woke with the rest of his classmates and headed to the track for their morning run.

The track was a mile long oval located beside the garden. Great trees rimmed the track giving it a secluded and peaceful feel. Every morning all of the Academy students would meet at the track for the morning run.

When Sephiroth reached the track he already saw some of the older students, and a few soldiers running laps. Other's were stretching and working out still sleeping muscles on the lush green turf at the side and centre of the track.

Sephiroth stopped beneath a tree and leaning against it waited for his friends. Rydia and Jess both joined him shortly, with Zack and Reno walking up a few minutes later.

Jess sat down on the grass and began stretching out her legs. Zack and Reno both followed Jess's example, leaving only Rydia and Sephiroth standing. A rustling noise and Sephiroth watched detachedly, as Ash jumped out of a bush and then scrambled up the tree. Gazing up at her, Sephiroth watched as she reached a branch and then pulled herself up onto it, so that she could sit and observe everything that was going on beneath her. Her head and tail moved from side to side in a playful gesture, and Sephiroth wondered momentarily if Ash was going to pounce down onto him.

"Hey, where's Mr. Gorham?" An older student nearby asked of his friends, drawing Sephiroth's attention.

Jess looked down at her watch, having heard the same thing. "Yeah, where is Mr. Gorham? It's already after six."

Generally, the big dark haired brute that was the Academy's physical education teacher was the first on the track and the last off. He was a man that expected the utmost respect from his students and had little difficulty receiving it.

Suddenly Reno and Zack began rolling around on the grass in fits of laughter. Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow quizzically. Jess simply stared at them in confusion and Rydia looked down on them in a mixture of annoyance and disgust.

Jess's confusion passed quickly and she frowned, "What did you guys do?" she asked in almost a sigh.

Reno stopped his antics long enough to sit up and look his sister in the eye. "We reset his clock," he said, before bursting into another fit of laughter.

"And... And we put red dye in his hair brush!" Zack continued for Reno.

"Hey! I was telling it!" Reno stopped laughing and glared at Zack.

Zack stopped laughing at that and waved his hand with a roll of his brown eyes indicating to Reno to continue.

"And we put blue candy pieces in his toothpaste, and painted the soles of his shoes so everyone can see where he's been. And last but not least we put crazy glue on his bull horn!" Reno chuckled again at that.

"You guys are going to get in soooo much trouble." Jess told them, staring at them in disbelief.

"That's the beauty of it though, Jess! We did it while everyone was sleeping so no one will ever know!" Zack grinned winningly, and glancing at Sephiroth he winked slightly.

"You're both nuts." Rydia stated evenly.

Sephiroth had to agree with her. To go up against Mr. Gorham, they both have had to have temporary lapses in sanity.

Ten minutes later, Mr. Gorham emerged through the trees and onto the track at a jog. Sephiroth, along with his friends and the rest of the students, stood up and came to attention before the big teacher.

"Sorry, I'm late. My alarm clock seems to have a low battery." The big teacher said, revealing his blue stained teeth as he spoke.

Zack and Reno snickered softly, but were shortly joined by other students. Indeed, as Zack and Reno had said, there were red streaks in Mr. Gorham's dark hair and if you glanced beyond the teacher, white footprints led along the path back to the Academy building.

The snickers steadily got louder until most of the students were out right laughing. Sephiroth never thought that a man could ever turn the shade of red that the dark skinned teacher was currently turning and knew that he was quickly reaching boiling point.

Just as Sephiroth predicted, Mr. Gorham blew up a moment later.

"What in the name of the Cetra, is going on around here?" Mr. Gorham asked sharply.

No one answered, but the laughter quickly died under Mr. Gorham's angry bark.

"Lisa!" Mr. Gorham called, and quickly an older blonde student came forward to stand before the big teacher. "Maybe you can tell me what everyone seems to think is so funny."

Lisa pointed behind the teacher, and Mr. Gorham glanced behind himself to see the white footprints. "That's not all though, sir."

"Well what else is there?" Mr. Gorham asked angrily.

"I think it would be better explained if I showed you, sir." Lisa stated, and then went to one of the bags lying near the path. She withdrew a mirror from the bag and brought it before Mr. Gorham, so that he might see the violation done to his hair and teeth.

Shock registered on Mr. Gorham's weathered face, but was quickly replaced by anger. Lisa nearly cowered at the newly heightened anger radiating from the teacher.

"Who did this?" Mr. Gorham's loud voice rang out over the crowd of students.

There was no answer, and no one stepped forward.

"Fine," Mr. Gorham stated. "Johnny Camargo, Fred Barkman, Reno Schneider, and Zack Virgeo get your behinds up here now!" he ordered.

An older student, Fred, Zack and Reno all pushed through the crowd to stand before the teacher as Lisa dropped back.

"Johnny, did you have anything to do with this?" Mr. Gorham questioned.

The older guy stood straight with hands at his side. "No sir. As you know I'm graduating this year, and I wouldn't want any bad reports on my file." he answered confidently.

Mr. Gorham seemed to conceder this for a moment, and then with a nod dismissed the boy. "Fred, is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

Fred shook his head. "Nope, it wasn't me." Then Fred grinned, "But it sure is funny." he added.

"Oh, you think its funny, eh?" Mr. Gorham asked quietly, a dangerous tone to his voice.

Fred nodded and Mr. Gorham shouted, "Drop down and give me twenty!"

Fred's shoulders slumped and he dropped down to the ground to do his push-ups. "One...Two," he counted.

"Stop!" Mr. Gorham ordered. "I want to hear a 'sir' at the end of those numbers, boy."

"Yes, sir." Fred replied mournfully before starting again. "One, sir. Two, sir..."

Mr. Gorham turned his attention away from Fred and leveled his steely gaze on Zack. "Zack?"

Zack kept his face impassive, and said evenly. "No, sir. I didn't have anything to do with the prank."

Mr. Gorham's lips turned into a nasty scowl, revealing his very blue teeth, and he turned on Reno. "And I suppose your answer is much the same?"

Reno smirked slightly, and he stared defiantly up at the teacher. "Yes, sir. It was an awful nasty prank they pulled."

"Hmmm," Mr. Gorham growled and then called out, "Does anyone know anything or see anything out of the ordinary?"

There was silence among the crowd for a moment until one hand was shyly raised.

"Yes, Christy?" Mr. Gorham asked, almost kindly.

Sephiroth looked in the blonde haired girl's direction and wondered if she really was going to give Zack up.

"Umm. Sephiroth wasn't in his bed for most of the night, sir."

Sephiroth couldn't quite explain the feeling that suddenly found its way into his chest, but apparently the feeling was mutual, since it showed up on Mr. Gorham's face.

"Sephiroth," Mr. Gorham called and with a glance at Rydia's and Jess's questioning looks, Sephiroth walked slowly toward the teacher.

"Sephiroth, I never imagined." Mr. Gorham shook his head almost sadly. "I'll give you one chance. Tell me your whereabouts last night."

Sephiroth didn't answer, and only stood straight and proud, refusing to give up Zack and Reno to protect himself.

Mr. Gorham's gaze became more heated as he questioned again, "Sephiroth, where were you?"

Sephiroth had no idea if Mr. Gorham was aware of Hojo's experiments, but if he wasn't there was no way Sephiroth was going to inform him. Mr. Gorham grew angrier by the minute, his eyes trying to bore holes into Sephiroth in an effort to get him to answer. Sephiroth returned his gaze easily, knowing that his own eyes had far more power to them.

Finally, Mr. Gorham blinked and said, "Fine then, I have no choice. You..."

"Wait," Zack spoke up, his head bowed slightly. "Sephiroth had nothing to do with the prank. It was me."

"And me." Reno added guiltily, his lips twisted in annoyance at himself.

Mr. Gorham's attention diverted back to Zack and Reno. "Just as I thought!"

Zack shrugged, grinning sheepishly, "Yeah, well. You know us."

"Good. You boys are going to drop down and give me fifty push-ups, and then run an extra mile. Plus, for the next week you'll both be on kitchen duty and to ensure you don't pull anymore stunts, you're going to help the groundskeeper clean up your mess." Mr. Gorham stated.

"Pish." Reno rolled his eyes dramatically. "Oh, that's nothing! We can do that in our sleep."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Gorham's dark eyes flashed dangerously. "Then you'll be doing a hundred push-ups, two extra miles and two weeks of kitchen duty!"

Reno inhaled deeply to get another volley of sass out, determined to have the last word, but Zack beat him to the punch. Quickly slapping his hand over Reno's mouth answered, "I think we'll shut-up now."

"Good choice." Mr. Gorham said, leering down on them, all the while Reno's face growing purpler by the minute. "Now get to it."

Zack nodded and released Reno only when Mr. Gorham turned away.

"The rest of you are to return to your groups and begin your jog." Mr. Gorham stated.

Forgotten, Sephiroth thankfully slipped back into the crowd of students. Zack's quick counting mingled with Reno's slow counting that suddenly sped up, reached his ears as he returned to his other two friends.

Jess sat with her friends in the cafeteria eating breakfast. She couldn't believe the audacity of her brother and Zack. To have played a prank on a teacher was one thing, but to have played one on the great lumbering hulk of a teacher that was their gym teacher was quiet another.

Although, she mused silently, it was terribly hilarious to watch as Zack and Reno sped through their push ups, raced around the track and then run as fast as their legs could carry them back toward the school with a roaring teacher, whom had just realized that he could no longer remove the bull horn from his hand, in hot pursuit.

Mr. Gorham never did catch the boys and even now as Reno sat across the table from her, his eyes darted nervously about searching for the large teacher whilst giving off an excellent performance of indifference.

Jess smirked, her brother - the prankstar.

"Hey!" A voice called, drawing Jess from her thoughts.

Looking over Sephiroth's head, since he sat at the corner of the table next to Reno, Jess watched the approach of Fred with Sam trailing behind.

Stopping by their table, Fred ran a hand through his wild blonde hair before addressing Reno and Zack. "That was some awesome stunts there!"

Sam nodded his dark head in agreement.

"Pshh. That was nothing." Reno stated, a mischievous gleam in his eyes that Jess knew meant it was time to disown him. "Just wait for our next trick."

"Oh really?" Fred narrowed an eye skeptically. "If that was just the start, then you boys had better up the anti, 'cause Sam and I could do way better!"

"We could?" Sam asked innocently, slightly taken aback by Fred's words.

"Of course." Fred answered, glancing back at his freckled friend.

"So you think so, eh?" Zack asked, a dangerous tone of challenge in his voice that made Jess nearly shiver in dread. Looking to Sephiroth and Rydia she found them watching the exchange with only slight curiosity; she really needed to teach them to loosen up a bit.

"Didn't I just say that?" Fred's mouth turned down into a frown of annoyance.

Exchanging a glance with Reno, Zack smiled charmingly. "Alright Fred, lets make a healthy competition out of this then. Who ever can come up with the biggest and best prank, gets to be crowned the Original Prankster."

Fred narrowed his blue eyes suspiciously and then smirked dangerously, sticking his hand out to Zack. Once Zack grabbed it and shook it, he replied, "You're on!"

Jess groaned, _Well there goes the school!_

Until the break of dawn

Life, Life, Cannot go by the letter

Noise, Noise, any kind will do

You feel it slip away, well it's all on you

Hey!

Crime, crime, rockin like Janet Reno

Freud, Freud, all alone it's true

Well you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah

Knock down the walls

It's alive in you

You're alone it's true

Knock down the walls

You're gonna keep your head up through it all

You're bust out on it

Break out, yeah

Original, yeah

Original Prankster

You'll never stop now, stop now, that's what the

Main man say

You know it smells like shit, goddamn

Tag team, the double header

Navigate, with style and aplomb

Cause wherever you are at that's the trip you's on!

Original Prankster by The Offspring

Author's Note: Hey look it didn't take me this long this time! LOL! Anyway, I now have a new beta, so so long as life doesn't throw me another curve ball, hopefully I can keep this up.

MSS3000 (): Hey! Looky, looky! A new reviewer! Welcome! I have to say that I thoroughly enjoy your reviews; I love to know what other's think of how the story is progressing. Although, you really don't need to thank me each time for posting. I would probably still post even if no one read it, just to get it out of my head. I'd love to answer all your questions, but seeing as that would give away plot secrets, sorry. Well, keep reading and reviewing!

ebonyflame85: Yeah, life. (Big sighs.) Me though, when it comes to cooking or baking, even if I'm following directions I tend to screw up. Mostly I burn things, even toast (when I have the toaster on the lowest setting) so don't ask me to explain how some things turn out and others don't.

Scitzo and Psyco: Yeah, I know it's kinda Charlie's Angels, but sticky mashed potatoes would have been way too messy and I can't plausibly explain how to screw up other stuff, even though I've done it plenty of times. As for DMC3, I think it's actually better than FF7, cause at least you get to play the cute guy with silver hair! And he sasses! And gets twin pistols! Oh, if your still stuck with Vergil (I love that name!) here's my tip… Use the Trickster style to get out of his way fast and keep at him with Agni and Rudra (my two favourite swords!) Also if you need more money, at the start of mission 4, instead of playing the mission, backtrack to Bull's Eye Bar, pick up all the red orbs along the way, kill all the demons in your way and smash everything in both the bar and Love Planet. I usually score around 6,000 orbs this way. Question: are you still trying to finish the game on Normal mode or have you settled for Easy?

P.S. If anyone is interested, I've fixed up the last chapter with the help of my new beta and reloaded it!


	22. War of the Pranks

Chapter 21: War of the Pranks

Thus began the war of the pranks. Nothing and no one was safe. Each week the school woke to a new and outrageous disaster. Toilet paper spread out over the garden, the disappearance of all the text books in the school, and the rearrangement of classroom materials were only a few of the lesser stunts.

As winter drew in, the pranks grew to dynamic proportions. Reportedly, everything in the Dean's office was one night nailed, stapled and super glued to the ceiling in perfect precision, quite literally turning the Dean's office upside down.

One morning after a frosty morning run, the students returned to the cafeteria to find the tiled floor replaced with lush green grass. Atop the tables, greens were piled high with a dozen chocobo's milling happily about. Master Chef Chretien was beside himself with fury as he chased the yellow birds here and there, trying to keep them out of the kitchen.

As to who was responsible for each particular prank; was kept between the four boys: Zack, Reno, Fred and Sam. Near the end of winter though, they finally went to far and Sephiroth decided it was time to put a stop to what had become know as the War of the Pranks.

Sephiroth woke slowly, with some annoyance since it was still a few hours before morning, to the sound of bedsprings creaking and Rydia's infuriated voice.

"What in the void did you do to my cat?"

Opening his eyes fully, Sephiroth looked over to Zack's bed to see Rydia sitting atop Zack, shaking him roughly.

"What? Huh?" Zack muttered confusedly and received a shaking that nearly had his teeth rattling in his head.

"Don't give me that crap! You know exactly what I'm talking about! So fess up or I'll... I'll kick your ass into next week so hard that you won't be able to sit for a month!" Rydia exclaimed furiously.

Sitting up, Sephiroth looked to the end of his bed where he could feel Ash sitting. His jaw dropped as he immediately noticed, even in the semi-darkness - Rydia having turned a light on, that Ash's normally silver grey fur had been turned a hideous purple and her snow white paws and underbelly, a sickening pink. The feline seemed to not care as to her violated fur, but nonetheless watched silently as her mistress sought vengeance.

"I wouldn't do anything to Ash, I swear!" Zack nearly choked out as Rydia's hands tightened about his throat attempting to throttle him.

Fully awake, and none to pleased about the current events, Sephiroth jumping out of bed decided that he'd better intercede before Rydia inadvertently killed their friend. Grabbing her thin waist, Sephiroth pulled Rydia off of Zack as the rest of the room slowly woke to the commotion. Rydia struggled against him, her fingers curling into claws as she tried to seek her way back to Zack. Her tangled hair, wild eyes, terribly pale skin and dark cloak over black sweat pants and shirt, making it seem as if he were hauling a banshee off of Zack and not a living breathing person.

"Rydia, settle down." Sephiroth spoke soothingly in her ear as he finally hauled Rydia away from Zack. "Think rationally and let me take care of it." He told her as he deposited her on his bed, before snatching Zack's arm as he attempted to flee.

"What's going on?" Jess asked groggily, rubbing her eyes and turning on yet another light.

Soon more lights were turned on and looking down the room, Sephiroth noticed Fred trying to slip away while Sam still slept soundly. Seeing a dark skinned burley boy standing curiously by his bed near the door, Sephiroth called out, "Richard, stop Fred!"

"Sephiroth, come on! I didn't do anything! I swear!" Zack pleaded, trying to loosen Sephiroth's grip to no avail.

Sephiroth didn't answer nor loosen his grip. He, like most everyone else had had enough of the continuous pranks. At first they had been funny, but now... dying Ash was the last straw and something had to be done.

"Oh my!" Jess exclaimed finally seeing Ash. "Hey, Brad! Rouse Sam!" She shouted down to a short stocky boy with sandy dishevelled hair.

Seeing that Richard had successfully caught Fred, Sephiroth ordered coolly, "Bring them over here."

Hauling Zack into the centre of the room where a wild-eyed Fred and a sleepy Sam shortly joined him, Sephiroth looked over the pranksters in disgust.

"What's going on?" Sam asked groggily, but received no answer from his classmates who were all now fully awake.

"You guys are such jerks!" Jess said angrily, coming to stand beside Sephiroth, while Rydia glared on, content for the moment to let Sephiroth and Jess handle things.

"This has gone on long enough." Sephiroth spoke sharply, when Fred and Sam were grouped together with Zack. "And now you've gone too far. This prank war as you all call it is going to stop here and now." Sephiroth commanded, glaring from first Zack to Fred and then Sam. The few lighted lamps glinted off the short thick spikes of his messed hair, making it appear as if his head were a flame. That together with Sephiroth's set face and piercing eyes gave him an authoritative and commanding air. It was only offset by his bare feet, loose fitting dark blue sweats and rumpled white t-shirt.

"Here, here!" The rest of their classmates agreed, dressed similarly to Sephiroth with the exception of some of the girls who wore white night gowns.

"They all need to be taught a lesson." Rydia spat angrily from her seat on Sephiroth's bed.

Heads nodded around the crowd of students.

"It needs to be something that they won't forget!" Christy offered, glaring openly. "They should get as good as they gave!"

Again heads nodded in turn, showing that the rest of the classmates were in full agreement.

"I think I know exactly what they need!" Jess's dark eyes lit up and her glare turned into a truly devious smirk. "Christy, can you give me a hand?"

The preppy girl nodded her blonde head and followed Jess as she trotted toward the exit.

"Jess, don't forget Reno. He's a part of this too." Sephiroth called after the girls.

"I know! I'll pick him up on my way back!" Jess shouted over her shoulder as she left the bunkroom.

A few minutes later, Jess and Christy returned with a still sleepy Reno in tow.

"Jess, what's going on? Why did you wake me up so early?" Reno complained, his hair even more wild than normal.

Jess didn't answer, but it didn't take Reno long to notice Zack, Fred and Sam being held captive by their fellow classmates with Sephiroth standing stoic, supervising. His gaze continued to rove around the room and his previous questions were answered the moment he saw Rydia's glower and the purple and pink cat sitting on her lap.

Reno's demeanour changed drastically in seconds. Attempting to pull away from Jess, he cried, "I didn't do it! I swear! I wouldn't be that mean! Jess please!"

"No, Reno." Sephiroth said, catching the boy's attention like a crack of lightning. "You may not have been involved in this prank, but you have played a part in many others. Today is the last prank to be played, ever." Sephiroth put weight into the last word, making sure that everyone in the class knew that he wasn't kidding.

"Yeah, we've had enough of running extra laps, doing all the dishes and cleaning up after you guys." Christy added, dumping the bag that she had been caring onto a bed.

Four tubs of different coloured goop, towels, gloves, scissors and a pair of clippers were spilled out onto the bed.

Raising a slender silver eyebrow at the items, Sephiroth looked to Jess and waited patiently to hear her plan.

Jess caught the uplifted eyebrow and quickly set to explaining herself. "Well, since these guys pride their hair above pretty much everything else..."

The buzz of the clippers whirring to life filled the room, stating in no undo terms exactly what Jess and Christy had in mind.

"NO!" Reno screeched horridly, and bit down hard on his sister's arm.

"OW! You little twerp!" Jess cried and released her brother to grip her wounded arm.

Sephiroth was prepared though for Reno's attempted escape, having seen the little boy's body stiffen at the mention of hair. Shoving Zack toward another student, Sephiroth caught Reno as he tried to bolt. The moment Sephiroth laid a hand on Reno, he fought back as something possessed, forcing Sephiroth to finally toss him onto the bed with the other items and promptly sit on him, effectively pinning him.

"Jeez, I can't believe you bit me!" Jess angrily crouched before her brother so that she could look him in the face as his head was hanging slightly over the edge of the bed. "It's not like I'm going to cut it all away." Jess's grin grew, so that she looked like a child that had just set their sights on a lollipop. "What fun would there be in that?"

By the time everything was said and done all four boys each had the word punk'd shaved into their heads and each was sporting a different shade; Zack a bright orange, Sam, grass green and, in honour of Ash, Fred's hair was turned a florissant pink and Reno's a deep violet.

They all looked fairly ridicules, and as their fellow classmates solemnly marched them off to the track, they remained quiet even after they became the laughing stock of the school.

Later at lunch, Fred looked over to Zack, his blue eyes contrasting with his pink hair. "Guess this means we should call a truce, eh?" It was the first words he had spoken since the early morning hours.

"Yeah," Zack murmured softly, keeping his eyes on Sephiroth's stern face.

Reno and Sam both nodded in agreement as Fred and Zack shook on it.

"The gods help you if you ever try to break it." Sephiroth stated coldly.

The four boys hung their heads once again, unable to return his piercing gaze.

Thus, the school collectively breathed a sigh of relief as the War of the Pranks ended, and for the rest of the winter things returned to normal and remained relatively quiet.

Ho Ho, Not this time my friend

You'll be in lock down by ten

I'm afraid you can't talk your way out of this one, son

Now four walls are your 24-hour-a-day, constant companions

Hey, in walla, I'll see you in walla walla

Slap on the wrist? Well, not this time

Hey, in walla, I'll see you in walla walla

_Walla Walla_by The Offspring

Author's Note: See I said I'd make it up! Now, did everyone forget to review or what? Hmmm, all right tell you what lets see how many people even read my little rantings at the end of a chapter.

POP QUIZ: I made two references in this chapter. If anyone can tell me what they are and where I got them from, I'll update by Nov. 12! If not, I'll only update 2 weeks from now!

He, he! Now review, review, review!

Strider Itachi: Glad you're enjoying it. I oh so very much enjoy reviews. So never be afraid to let me know what you think, even if its something you disagree with!

Scitzo and Psyco: Was this soon enough?

Anyway, about DMC3… I couldn't remember which one gatecrasher was either. So I figured it out, and played through it again. I can see why you might get stuck; those doors are a pain in the ass. But you're probably much farther ahead by now. So I was wondering, who is your favourite character and which is your favourite weapon? Oh and about the code, I already had it, but I love trying to do things by myself so I haven't used it. It's just too much fun thinking up all the sick moves I could do and then trying them out!


	23. Fatal Nightmares

Chapter 22: Fatal Nightmares

Sephiroth was jolted awake by a blood-curdling scream. For a moment he found himself back in the lab with Cassandra's screams ringing in his ears. Then he was back in the bunkhouse of the school surrounded by friends and classmates. The scream sounded again and Sephiroth was quickly able to identify the source.

Rydia sat up in her bed, Sephiroth's keen eyes instantly noticing how her hand clutched at her chest, and the fear in her face.

Sephiroth quickly got up, as well as most of the other students, and went to her. Someone had the frame of mind to turn on a lamp.

"Are you ok?" Jess asked Rydia.

Rydia didn't even acknowledge her. Rydia's eyes were unfocused, her face devoid of all colour and her body shook violently. Ash stared in concern at her young mistress and tried in vain to help by licking the hand that clutched at the bed sheets.

The question was repeated and when still no answer came, there were a few mutterings of "Its just a nightmare." and except for Zack, Sephiroth and Jess, the rest of the students drifted back off to bed.

"Rydia?" Zack questioned, waving his hand in front of her face.

The distant look in her eyes suddenly vanished and her body slumped, the violent shaking being replaced with tremors of a different sort. Sephiroth could hear the unmistakeable sound of sobbing.

"Oh, Rydia, its ok. Everything is alright." Jess tried to comfort.

"Yeah, Rydia." Zack agreed, frowning in worry, "There's nothing to cry about. Everything's ok, it was just a bad dream."

Rydia looked up darkly at Zack, "Leave me alone! You don't know anything!"

Shocked at Rydia's harsh words, Jess backed up a few steps.

"Fine." Zack miffed, "Come on Seph, Jess, we're not wanted here."

Zack headed back to bed with Jess following slowly after an uncertain glance at Rydia. Rydia then laid back down, curling into a ball, her back to Sephiroth. Ash wormed her way into Rydia's arms and was promptly clutched too as one might clutch to a life raft. Sephiroth was concerned; he had never seen his friend like this. He knew something wasn't right, but he didn't know what, or how to help. So he simply sat down beside her bed, his back against the nightstand.

He had seen her have nightmares before and never had anything like this ever happened. Usually she would sleep restlessly, sometimes fighting with her sheets, only to suddenly jolt awake, before falling back to the pillows in an attempt to calm herself.

Sephiroth knew enough about nightmares, having enough of his own, to realize that what Rydia had just gone through was far more intense.

Silence reigned as the last of the students returned to their beds. The only sounds Sephiroth's keen ears heard after that was the soft breathing of the other children around him, Ash's strong purr and Rydia's laboured breathing.

So it was no trouble at all for Sephiroth to hear Rydia begin sobbing again, stopping only to mutter a muffled, "Mother." The desperation and anguish in that voice hurt. He didn't know why, but he wanted nothing more than to protect her from whatever had hurt her, and keep it from ever happening again.

Finally the sobs lessened and he could hear the soft intake and exhale of breath over Ash's loud purr. Rydia rolled over and Sephiroth slowly stood. Tears still flowed out from under her eyelids, but her face had softened in sleep. Removing a glove, Sephiroth wiped one of the tears away. The tear was warm and wet as he rubbed it between his fingers. He had seen the other girls cry at times, but with Rydia it seemed more real and more disturbing.

Looking back to his friend, he drew up the dishevelled blankets around her shoulders and the grey cat that had rejoined her and then resumed his previous position, drawing up his knees against his chest. He hoped that his simple presence alone would keep any other evils at bay.

When the sky outside the windows began lightening, Sephiroth got up and went back to his bed. Dressing, he waited, as the sky brightened further, for the other students to wake. Slowly one by one all the rest of the children woke and dressed.

"Morning" Zack yawned cheerfully, as he stretched.

Rydia didn't move. Even when the others began filling out to begin their morning jog, she lay unmoving.

When the bunkhouse had emptied, Zack and Sephiroth moved over to her. She was awake, her eyes staring down at the floor, one arm still tucked under her head and the other still holding on to a sleeping Ash.

"You gonna get up?" Zack asked, crouching beside the bed so he could look her in the eye. When she didn't answer, he continued, "You know it was just a bad dream. You'll see everything is fine."

Rydia frowned and turned over, waking Ash. "Leave me alone," she ordered.

Zack shook his head in frustration, "Rydia stop being a baby. It was just a nightmare. Come on you can't stay here all day."

"Leave me alone!" she ordered again.

Zack gave up, "Fine. I don't know about you Seph, but I don't want to get in trouble for being late. One mile is plenty. I don't want to have to do two again. You can join us whenever you're ready." Standing, Zack attempted to pull Sephiroth with him, but ended up leaving without even him.

Sephiroth was still concerned, it had to have been more real than just a bad dream or else she wouldn't be acting like this. Sitting down next to her on the bed he waited for her to explain.

It didn't take long before she flipped over and inquired, "Why are you still here?"

"You look like you could use some company." He replied sincerely, turning his body so that he could look at her. Ash yawned widely, and then stretching, moved off the bed and onto his lap.

For a while Rydia just lay quietly, her arms withdrawing from under her head to wrap around herself. "It wasn't just a dream." She finally spoke, her voice barely audible.

"Something horrible happened." she continued, her eyes squeezing shut.

"You had a vision?" he asked softly, absently petting the grey cat on his lap.

"Something like that." She replied, her eyes opening.

Again they sat in silence for a time. Sephiroth was the first to break it. "Zack's right though you know. Regardless of what has happened, you're still alive and the day is still fresh."

"You believe me?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't I? For as long as I've known you nothing has ever affected you like this. And you should know by now that I'm always here for you." He smiled carefully.

Rydia suddenly sat up and threw her arms around him. Sephiroth's body tensed against the pain that it expected to follow. Wanting nothing more than to push her away, Sephiroth clenched his teeth and allowed her to hold on.

Even though every muscle balked at the unfamiliar contact, Sephiroth could find nothing threatening in her touch and the wet tears that he could feel slide down his neck. Something told him that to push her away now would only create more pain. Slowly he placed his arms instinctively around her, relaxing into her grip. _This isn't so bad. Its like when Cassandra used to speak to my mind, except that it's a lot better._

Rydia was the first to break contact. "Sorry" she said in embarrassment, "I don't know what came over me."

"Don't worry about it." He answered softly; he could still feel her arms around him. "Come on, let's go. By now we'll probably have to run two miles and miss breakfast."

Nodding, Rydia jumped out of bed, speedily changed into her uniform, fed Ash and then ran after Sephiroth who had already began the trek outside.

_"The moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait_

_soft winds whisper the bidding of trees_

_as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart_

_and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams_

_But oh, no tears please_

_Fear and pain may accompany Death_

_But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty_

_as We shall see..."_

_Her Ghost In The Fog_ by Cradle of Filth

Author's Note: Alright, terrible sorry for not updateing when I said I would, sometimes life just doesn't work out the way you want. But since no one reviewed, at all… I don't feel quite so bad. Guess maybe my pop quiz was too hard. By the way, the answers to that one was…

1) The whole upside down office prank I got from an episode of '3rd Rock from the Sun'.

2) The word 'p'unkd' comes from Ashton Kutcher's celebrity prank show.

Now, pleasssssseeee REVIEW!


	24. Deadly Response

Chapter 23: Deadly Response

By the evening Rydia still hadn't fully recovered from her nightmarish experience the night before. Turning the last page of the book he was reading, Sephiroth read it and then closed the book.

Placing it to the side, he instead turned his gaze on his two companions that sat on the opposite side of the table from him. Jess smiled lightly as she read a joke in the comic book Zack had given her. Rydia on the other hand looked forlornly into one of the massive tomes that seemed to increase in size with each year. Her face was drawn, with the hood of her cloak shadowing her eyes, leading Sephiroth to wonder if she was reading at all.

Unsure of how to help her he prayed silently, to any God that would listen, that her depression wouldn't last long.

Sighing, he stood and walked over to the return bookrack. He was about to put the book down, when the library door opened, permitting entrance to a dark haired man in a white lab coat.

Sephiroth quickly looked around himself. The librarian sat at her desk, not too far from where he was standing, cataloguing new books. An older boy stood looking through some books at the nearest bookshelf. Beyond the bookshelves, toward the tables, sat numerous students, including his two friends who were oblivious of his current danger. Creating a commotion now would only alert the people around him to the classified nature of the labs, and cause a lot of uncomfortable questions to be asked.

Sighing, Sephiroth placed the book on the rack and waited for the assistant to reach him. When the man was close enough, he spoke quietly to keep anyone else from hearing him. "Sephiroth, you are to come with me immediately. The Professor is waiting."

Sephiroth nodded in defeat and after a gesture from the assistant, led the way.

The trip toward Shinra headquarters and the labs was uneventful. As it was still early spring few people strayed from their homes in the evenings, so the streets were nearly deserted.

The dark haired man wrapped his arms around himself to ward off the chill, but Sephiroth did nothing of the like. There was no way he would show any kind of weakness, even in front of a lowly assistant.

When Sephiroth stepped off the elevator about ten minutes later, he followed the assistant, and was shortly joined by a blonde haired man in a lab coat.

"Is the Professor back yet?" The dark haired assistant asked, as Sephiroth walked between the two men.

"No, not yet." The blonde haired man answered, Sephiroth listened absently.

"Good. I was worried we would be late."

Sephiroth stopped listening to the assistants' conversation then as his attention was drawn to a steel cart that stood at the side of the hallway. The cart was nothing new, but the object draped in a white sheet that rested on the top of the cart was.

As they walked past the cart, the dark haired assistant brushed the side of the cart with his arm. The cart shook slightly and Sephiroth craned his neck around as they continued walking down the hall. Focusing all of his attention on the arm that had dropped into view with the disruption of the cart, Sephiroth recognized it. Even without the ornate cuffs that had always graced those slender wrists, he knew to whom it belonged.

Turning his head forward again, Sephiroth closed his eyes, trying to deny what his brain was telling him. Rounding a corner, the trio came toward the lab door. Making his decision Sephiroth waited until the blonde haired man reached for the door handle, and then whirling bolted back the way he had come.

Hearing the surprised shouts of the assistants, Sephiroth knew he didn't have much time. Reaching the cart, he tore the white sheet off the object it was covering. No longer could he deny what he had already known, for now the facts stared blankly back up at him in the form of dull, lifeless, red eyes.

"Oh, Cassandra," Sephiroth whispered sorrowfully.

Using his fingertips he slowly closed her sightless eyes. Anger boiled down in the pit of his stomach along with another emotion that he could not name. Hearing the approach of the assistants, he balled his fists and kept his head bowed.

Just as the first assistant reached out to grab him, Sephiroth struck, putting all his weight into his attack.

Sensitive ears caught the snapping of bones as his fist smashed into the man's ribs. The dark haired man fell to his knees, his face ashen white, and his hands trying to desperately clutch at his chest.

Unable to recoil for another attack, Sephiroth nimbly stepped to the side as the blonde man charged toward him, crashing into the cart and Cassandra instead.

Sephiroth viewed the destructive scene he had caused momentarily, before booting it back toward the elevators. Glancing back over his shoulder, Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction as he saw that the dark haired man hadn't moved from his position on the ground and the blonde haired assistant was still trying unsuccessfully to disentangle himself from not only the overturned cart, but also Cassandra. A pang of guilt swept through Sephiroth upon seeing the desecration of Cassandra's body, but he knew she would understand and the emotion passed quickly.

Nearing the elevator, Sephiroth suddenly realized what he had done. Not only had he been able to injure the assistants, possibly seriously, but also he had escaped!

His glee was cut short when the elevator door slid open, revealing the man he hated most. Balling his fist again, Sephiroth hoped his luck would hold and dove at Professor Hojo.

Professor Hojo was quicker then Sephiroth had expected, and in one fluid motion caught hold of his arm, spun him, and sank a tranquilizer into his neck.

Sephiroth fought momentarily against the scientist, but Hojo held him firm and slowly his strength faltered as the drug coursed through his veins. Finally Sephiroth sagged back against Hojo's body. Only when his breathing slowed did Hojo release him, allowing Sephiroth to fall mercilessly to the ground.

Sephiroth fought to stay conscious as he watched the blonde haired assistant approach, having finally untangled himself.

"You fools!" Sephiroth heard Hojo hiss. "I told you to be more careful with him. He grows more powerful by the day and with the SOLDIER training, far more dangerous."

"Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." The man apologized sincerely, bowing his head he looked down on Sephiroth's prone body. "Sir, he's still fighting the sedative."

Sephiroth could feel Hojo's eyes boring holes into his back. "Hmm. I'll have to increase the dosage again."

Stepping over him then, Sephiroth forced his eyes to remain open as he watched Hojo walk over to the second assistant, who still lay on the floor groaning in pain. Even at the distance Sephiroth could see the blood slowly trickling from the man's mouth. "Help me." The assistant pleaded as Hojo knelt beside him.

"How did this happen?" Hojo asked, surveying the damage critically.

"He was cooperating nicely. Then he suddenly ran back here and when he saw the body...he just flipped on us." The blonde haired assistant explained.

"Hmm," was all that Hojo responded as he pressed his hand against the dark haired assistant's chest.

The man cried in pain and Hojo shook his head and looked back over toward Sephiroth. It was becoming harder and harder for Sephiroth to get his brain to obey his commands, but he wanted to see what would happen next.

"Help me, please." The dark haired man pleaded again, and Hojo returned his attention to the man.

"Don't worry. I'll help you. I have a special task in mind for you." The scientist grinned sadistically. "Very special." The man beside him whimpered causing Hojo's grin to only grow larger.

Sephiroth's eyelids closed and he tried to force them back open, to no avail. Try as he might, neither his body nor his mind would obey his commands any longer, and Sephiroth slipped into the sweet black of oblivion.

Sephiroth gained consciousness slowly, but kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see the harsh lights of the lab that would only encourage the throbbing in his head. As his senses groggily woke up, he immediately realized that he was not lying on the hard floor of his glass prison in the lab, but was in fact in a bed.

Opening his eyes one at a time, he was greeted by the darkness of the bunkroom, with the soft breathing of his classmates and Zack's snore, reaching his ears. Sitting up, Sephiroth looked about himself in disbelief, his headache forgotten.

_How did I get here? Was the whole incident with Cassandra and the assistants just a dream?_ His mind asked in confusion.

Thinking hard, he finally concluded that it was not. His memories were too vivid for that, not to mention the headache he had woken up with. Looking down at himself, he noted that he was still fully clothed and lying atop his bed covers, which only further proved his assessment.

Getting up, he walked to the bathroom and removing his shirt, tried to deduce what Hojo had done to him this time. Finding nothing on his chest or arms, he twisted this way and that to see his back. Still finding nothing, he checked the rest of himself. Finally, when nothing could be found, he scratched his head in confusion. _Was that why I was brought back to my bed and not left in the lab? Did Hojo, for once in my life, leave me alone? _Then remembering Hojo's words to his dark haired assistant, Sephiroth realized that he had been passed up for a more important and time pressing experiment.

"Interesting," Sephiroth whispered quietly. Looking at the reflection of himself in the mirror, Sephiroth smirked.

Leaving the bathroom, Sephiroth happily returned to his bed, his brain already coming up with new strategies to get Hojo to leave him be. His only regret was that now he could no longer share them with Cassandra. But oddly enough he was glad that at least now she was free from Hojo, the pain and most importantly the madness. He smiled sadly as he pulled his bed covers over himself that now there was nothing bearable in the labs for him.

the fire dies on it's own  
leaving us to ourselfs but not exactly alone  
I think that someone is out there waiting  
antisipation has grown   
the air is black as can be  
can't even see that my hand is infront of me  
I'm overhearing a whisper "they won't escape until the blood is set free"

so turn back the silence is deafening  
turn back don't let them see you again  
they make their rounds in the midnight hour and  
on the clock it's just a minute away

so we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed  
and the hunger for the living helps them hunt it with the greatest of ease

now I'm finding my friends  
hanging from trees, made a bed of a barb wired fence  
I'm on the loose with my neck in the noose but hey...  
I enjoy the intense

turn back the silence is deafening  
turn back don't let them see you again  
they make their rounds in the midnight hour and  
on the clock it's just a minute away

so we're hours awake and our only mistake is we bleed  
and the hunger for the living helps then hunt it with the greatest of ease  
no experience could never match the sight of when a person is through  
if it's the last thing I will do i'll be the one who will escape from hellview...and I will

Escape From Hellview by CKY

Author's Notes: This is probably the last time that I'll update before the holidays, so to everyone reading this I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a wonderful time with your families and friends throughout the holidays! See you in the New Year and please don't forget to review!

acno: Thank you so very much for your review!

Strider Itachi: Hope you found this chap even more intresting!

Acno: Glad that you are liking it and thank you so very much for the compliment. As for Cloud… he's really not my fav. Character, if I do anything with him at all it would be in a short fic from Zack's point of view after the end of this fic and directly before the events of the game.

ebonyflame85: Sorry, I didn't mean to offend. Anyway, whatever you were thinking was Rydia's dream… you're probably right. This chapter probably offered a bit more clues, but if you're still not sure, in about four chapters I'll tell exactly what her dream was.


	25. Regenisis

Chapter 24: Regenisis

The last few weeks of school drifted by quickly much to Sephiroth's dismay. With Cassandra gone, Sephiroth once again found himself the focus of Hojo's attention. He knew that the previous summer that he had happily spent in Jess and Reno's company was not to be repeated. He was thankful though that he was at least able to see Rydia's spirits return to more normal levels before the end of the school year. Although she never did speak of that night ever again.

With only a few weeks left of school, Sephiroth's brain went into overdrive. Not only did he have to deal with the normal end of the year exams with most of his nights spent in the labs, but he was also trying to rack his brain in an effort to come up with a plausible excuse for Reno and Jess, as to not spending the summer with them. Seemingly fate was on his side, when one day Jess announced that instead of remaining within the city for the summer, she and her brother were being sent to Junon to spend the summer with their grandparents.

The day Sephiroth had to watch all of his friends board the train that would take them all back to their families; he did so with a mixture of relief and sadness. Relief at not having to explain his frequent absences that he already had a hard time explaining during school, sadness at being left behind to endure two months of pain and loneliness.

"Sorry to leave you all by yourself." Jess said. Her lips twisted into a sort of guilty smile as she ran a hand through her short red hair.

"Don't worry about it." Sephiroth responded, shaking his head lightly.

"It's only two months, Jess!" Zack exclaimed trying to ease Jess's unnecessary guilt. He stood beside her, his hair having long returned to its former colour and most of his hair having re-grown in the shaved areas.

Rydia stood off to the side holding her arms around herself to ward off the chill that only existed in her body. Coughing uncontrollably for a few moments, she was finally able to return her breathing to more normal levels. "I'm going to go already." Her voice gurgled slightly, evidence of the congestion in her sinuses and chest.

The three friends nodded and silently watched her go.

"Boy, I hope I don't catch that!" Jess murmured when Rydia had disappeared into the crowd.

"Me too!" Zack agreed with a nod of his head. "That's one nasty cold."

Sephiroth opened his mouth to add his opinion, but was interrupted by the shrill whistle of the train and the call of the conductor for all passengers to board.

"Well, that's us." Jess murmured, apparently hesitant to go. "Now where did my brother go?"

Zack, not bothering to look about for the flaming red-haired boy, grabbed Jess's arm and with an insistent tug said, "Come on, he's probably already on the train, and if we don't hurry it'll leave without us!" To Sephiroth he said, "See you!"

A few moments later, the train station was all but deserted and Sephiroth was left standing by himself. Turning to leave the train station, Sephiroth found a white-coated assistant and a man in a blue suit, both waiting for him near the exit.

Sighing, Sephiroth made his way over to them. Hojo never sent the assistants by themselves anymore to retrieve him. After a few incidents where the lab assistants had returned empty handed and badly beaten or simply not returned at all, Hojo had enlisted the help of the Turks. The Turks on the other hand never could understand why they were being given such a menial task as to escort a ten, soon to be eleven, year old boy to the labs. They all saw Sephiroth, as nothing more than an ordinary child and Sephiroth was careful to never give them reason to believe otherwise.

The trip to the labs as always was uneventful, as neither assistant nor Turk said anything. Taking the opportunity, Sephiroth tried to soak in as much of the warm sun as he could, since he knew deep down that it would probably be the last chance he would see the sun for the next two months. Passing stores of all sorts, Sephiroth listened mildly to the bustling city noise. Upon entering Shinra headquarters, the three of them were greeted by the blonde female secretary. At the entrance to the labs, the Turk left them, seeing as he was restricted from going any further.

Only a minute later Sephiroth was ushered into Hojo's main lab, where the good Professor already sat waiting.

"You're late." Hojo stated his face filled with contempt as his beady dark eyes stared past the large spectacles, seemingly trying to bore into Sephiroth.

Sephiroth paid it little mind, keeping his fearful emotions in tight check and only giving the scientist a look of complete indifference.

"Sorry, sir." The assistant apologized.

Hojo waved the man's apology off with a sneer of contempt. "Did he co-operate?" He asked the assistant, but never took his eyes from Sephiroth.

"Yes, sir. He never seems to act out around the Turks." The assistant answered, his feet shuffling nervously.

"Smart." Hojo chuckled evilly, addressing Sephiroth now. "Smart. But you will slip up eventually. Now we have so little time and so much to do." Hojo murmured the last almost to himself.

Sephiroth remained silent keeping his senses tuned to not only Hojo and the assistant behind him, but also to any other movement within the now silent lab. All the while he provided any onlookers with a complete air of indifference.

"Let me see your hands." Hojo ordered, his thin hands snaking out to grasp Sephiroth's hands before he even had a chance to comply.

Sephiroth kept his hands limp, knowing that any defensive response on his part would have Hojo's currently gentle grip shifting instantly to a vicious vice-like gasp.

"Still hiding your tattoo, hmm?" Hojo tisked, slowly pulling Sephiroth's black gloves off.

Sephiroth didn't respond and when both of his gloves were removed Hojo turned his hands over, examining his palms. "Hmm. You haven't started weapons training yet, have you?" Hojo asked, this time turning his gaze back up to Sephiroth's face in expectance of an answer.

"No, sir." Sephiroth answered coldly, offering no further information.

Seemingly satisfied, Hojo dropped Sephiroth's hands and with a push of his chair, rolled across the lab to one of the many counters.

Ordinarily, the assistant would have forced Sephiroth to follow the scientist, but in only a few months Sephiroth had taught the assistants the folly of laying their hands on him. Even though martial arts training would only commence in the next year, the library at the Academy was littered with books on the different techniques of combat and Sephiroth being the avid reader that he was, was always eager to try out what he had learned. He would have liked to try many of those moves on the head scientist himself, but unfortunately, Hojo always seemed to be one step ahead of him.

Listening to the nervous shuffle of the assistant's feet, Sephiroth smirked inwardly.

Hojo returned a moment later, without his rolling chair, carrying an odd ring shaped tool. Bells of warning went off in Sephiroth's head at the sight of the shining stainless steel tool. The bells only grew in tempo as Sephiroth heard the lab doors open and the steps of two more assistants enter the room.

"Take your readings. I want blood pressure and heart rate. And for the sake of the Cetra, take a blood sample!" Hojo ordered his assistants, as they scrambled to do his bidding.

Seeming more like a leering statue, Hojo stood before Sephiroth whilst the assistants went about their business.

Sephiroth only coldly returned Hojo's gaze, barely even flinching as an assistant knelt before him and withdrew some blood from his arm, while another placed wires on his forehead and on his chest beneath his shirt.

When the clamour of the assistants' activities died down, Hojo once again took hold of Sephiroth's left hand, placing the ringed tool around Sephiroth's little finger. Hojo squeezed the handles of the tool together, and Sephiroth feeling a quick sharp pain in his finger watched in near stupefaction as his finger fell to the ground, only to be scooped up by a waiting assistant. Sephiroth's gaze returned to his hand which was still being held by Hojo, and after a moment of watching his blood spray from the area that had once contained his pinkie finger, he did what anyone placed in his situation would do; he screamed.

Sephiroth didn't even realize the screams were coming from his mouth, until Hojo soundly slapped him.

"Stop screaming! Soldiers don't scream." Hojo hissed.

The hard slap that had sent his vision into a blur also jolted Sephiroth from his shocked stupor. Instead of fainting from blood lose as one might have expected, Sephiroth's adrenalin surged and he fought back. Yanking his mutilated hand back from Hojo, he shoved the older man as hard as he could. Spinning as Hojo stumbled backwards, Sephiroth kicked out at a courageous assistant that had intended to stick a tranquilizer into his neck. The assistant was hurtled off to the side as Sephiroth's leg caught him in the side. The next assistant was a bit luckier and managed to slam the needle into Sephiroth's shoulder, although he didn't have time to inject the solution as Sephiroth's right fist snapped his head up and had him seeing stars.

While Sephiroth had fought with the two assistants though, Hojo had regained his balance and as Sephiroth attacked the second assistant, Hojo quickly moved in and depressed the syringe already logged within Sephiroth's shoulder.

Enraged, Sephiroth whirled on the scientist, but the drug worked quickly and before Sephiroth could advance on the manically grinning man, he dropped to the ground with a moan his vision going black. The last thing Sephiroth heard was Hojo's angry order, "Get him into the mako chamber and get this mess cleaned up!"

Sephiroth gained awareness long before he 'woke' up. He had long ago learned the value of feigning sleep. Often it provided him with information, as well as some much needed rest from the scientists, for so long as they thought he was asleep they would only monitor his condition.

Even now his old tactic gave him the time he required to assess his current situation and whereabouts. The respirator covering his mouth and nose, as well as the slight burning sensation tingling across his wet skin, was enough to tell Sephiroth that he was still immersed in mako.

Thankful that the voices that always seemed to accompany a touch with the mako, kept their constant chatter to minimum levels, Sephiroth listened carefully for any sound beyond the mako chamber. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened his eyes knowing that their similarity in colour with the mako would keep most from noticing them. Carefully remaining relaxed and ignoring the burning pain of the mako as it touched his eyes, Sephiroth peered through the green liquid and glass before him, out into the lab. As he had assumed, it was currently empty.

_Coasts clear._ Sephiroth thought loudly in an effort to hear his own thoughts over the chattering voices.

Lifting up his damaged hand, Sephiroth was shocked to see that his finger was actually re-growing. At the moment, it was much shorter than it had been before and looked a bit thin and bony. Sephiroth wiggled it experimentally and found it was fully functional.

Sighing Sephiroth dropped his hand and went back to viewing the lab. He wondered how long Hojo had kept him within in the mako chamber this time. Besides the voices, it was what Sephiroth hated most about being immersed within the mako. Never fail, each time he would lose complete sense of time.

_Did school start already? Am I missing classes? What would Jess, Zack and Rydia think if I'm not there?_ All these thoughts and more swirled through Sephiroth's head, agitating him The increasing clamour of the mindless voices doing little to suppress his fears.

Finally, Sephiroth breathed in deeply, forcing himself to block out the voices and calm down.

He did so just in time, as the lab door swung open. Quickly closing his eyes and forcing his body to go limp, Sephiroth once again feigned sleep.

"The project is going well?" A deep male voice asked, followed by the sound of the door swinging shut and the tread of two pairs of feet.

The first pair of feet shuffled along, and these Sephiroth knew well.

"Better than could be expected." Professor Hojo's voice responded, confirming Sephiroth's analysis.

The second set of feet, tread heavily on the tiled floor of the lab. Sephiroth was completely unfamiliar with the sound of these footsteps, since most of the lab assistant's followed Hojo's example and shuffled along where ever they went. The few Turks and security guards that were allowed within the lab, often walked softly, with light steps so as not to disturb the scientists at work.

It took all of Sephiroth's will power to keep from opening his eyes in his curiosity to determine the identity of the stranger.

"And you're sure that there are no adverse reactions, as we've seen in the adult subjects?" The stranger asked, their footsteps growing closer.

"None as of yet." Hojo answered, his voice lathered in the most politeness Sephiroth had every heard come from the scientist's mouth. "As you can see for yourself, President Shinra, no mutation has occurred."

_So, _Sephiroth mused bitterly, _President Shinra's come to check up on Hojo's projects._

"And there's no evidence of insanity or illness?" President Shinra pressed.

"None. His body has adapted, with amazing results, to the treatments."

"Hmm. He seems so frail. Seeing him now, I hardly believe the reports coming back from the Academy. But Dean Bach has never been a man to lie or falsify reports. Still he's just an eleven-year old boy, he'll grow." President Shinra seemed to muse out loud.

"Of course," Hojo muttered, obviously his uncharacteristically pleasant mood was fading quickly.

"Although, I don't see why your people are having such difficulty with him. According to the Turks he's been nothing but compliant and I see no reason to continue having the Turks escort him here." President Shinra said.

Sephiroth would have smiled at that had it not have given him away.

"Perhaps you should not be so quick to judge." Hojo nearly hissed, but seemed to remember his manners at the last minute.

"Come on, Professor Hojo. He is nothing more than a child. If your people can not deal with a child, then perhaps they are being paid too much." The President scoffed and began to retrace his steps back to the door, obviously believing his word to be final. The heavy steps stopped once again, near the door. "Oh, and Professor, I will also not grant your request for more dangerous experimentation on the boy. He is far too valuable to the SOLDIER program. Unless you are one hundred percent certain that you can cure or heal him, the experiment is not to be attempted. I also don't want him damaged in any way that might hamper his effectiveness to wield a weapon. Is that clear, Professor?"

"Transparently," Hojo answered bitterly.

"Good." President Shinra answered and then left the lab, the sound of the door swinging closed behind him.

Sephiroth waited then to hear Hojo's retreating footsteps, but they never came. After many long minutes, a shiver of fear traced its way up his spine as he wondered if Hojo was on to him. As the minutes continued to tick by, it was all Sephiroth could do to keep his trained body from fidgeting. He also found he was constantly reminding himself to breathe.

"SOLDIER, bagh!" Hojo finally spoke with a contemptuous sneer, an odd lit to his voice as if it were no longer his. "What is SOLDIER, when he will give us the world? No... no... why have the world when the universe is within grasp?" Hojo's odd voice became thoughtful as he spoke, but the malice in it never left.

Sephiroth heard the shuffle of Hojo's feet as he must have turned once again toward Sephiroth, for know he could feel the deranged scientist's penetrating gaze on his half-naked body. With some difficulty, Sephiroth squelched his sudden urge to fight and flee. That didn't stop the shivers of fear from coursing up his spine in waves. Even the voices quieted under that horrid gaze.

"A pity we could not already use him... But that damned Draco bitch!" Hojo hissed furiously.

A short pause later, Hojo's mood shifted again and he chuckled. "No matter. Eventually, her barriers will break and then all will be ready."

Hojo continued laughing gleefully, as his footsteps finally retreated from the room and after the sound of the slamming door reached his ears, Sephiroth breathed a sigh of relief.

_They did something to me. I barely feel human anymore._ Alice from Resident Evil: Apocalypse

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay, but things like this tend to happen when you get a cold, then another and then are affected by S.A.D. – Seasonal Accounting Disorder. Anyway, thanks so much to those that reviewed! I so enjoy listening to what you readers think! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if there are any questions or comments… please, Please Review!


	26. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 25: Home Sweet Home

For the remainder of Sephiroth's stay within the mako chamber, that was when he wasn't fast asleep, he mulled over every bit of information that he had learned to use as necessary and to his greatest advantage. And after much thought, Sephiroth concluded that the 'damned Draco bitch', that Hojo had spoke of could only have been Cassandra, and that somehow, even from beyond the grave, she was still protecting him.

When he was finally released from the mako chamber Sephiroth found that fortunately he hadn't yet missed any school, but if he didn't hurry he would miss the arrival of his friends.

So showering the remainder of the mako from his body and hair he changed into a clean set of shorts that had been provided, his own were completely soaked, and hurriedly dressed into his school uniform.

Wishing he had time to cut his now nearly shoulder length hair, Sephiroth paced within the tight confines of the elevator. The second the elevator hit ground floor and the doors opened, Sephiroth sprinted out of the building. Once out in the open Sephiroth changed gears and full out ran the rest of the way to the train station. Skidding around the last corner and nearly falling on his ass in the process, Sephiroth made it into the already packed train station. Countless people milled about him, all staring at him oddly as he tried to catch his breath. Looking about himself, Sephiroth neither saw nor heard his friends. Sephiroth panicked; pushing his way through the crowd, he searched desperately not wanting to be left alone.

Suddenly Jess's perky voice caught his ears and he almost cried out in relief.

"I couldn't believe it! My grandparents are actually friends with Sam's grandparents, so we spent most of the summer with Sam. His grandpa is a really good fisherman so he taught as all how to fish! How cool is that? Course Reno fell in more often than he caught anything. I tell you he never settles down!" Jess's voice rose up through the crowd.

Pushing the rest of the way through the crowd Sephiroth came to a stop before Rydia and Jess.

"I caught..." Jess stopped speaking at the sight of Sephiroth before her, but didn't hold her tongue for long. "Holy crap! Sephiroth, are you all right? You look like shit!" She asked, in concern.

Rydia frowned, obviously concerned as well.

Sephiroth didn't think he looked that bad, although he hadn't taken any time to look in the mirror and appropriately access his condition.

"I... I feel fine." Sephiroth answered in bewilderment.

"You're sure?" Rydia asked, her hazel eyes softening under the shadows of her black hood.

"Yeah," Sephiroth assured her.

"Jeez, can't Shinra even afford to give you a haircut anymore?" Jess asked, but her hair had also grown in length. Her dark red locks all fell around her face in nearly even lengths making her look more petite and lady like, instead of the punk rocker her old hairstyle made her appear as.

"Uh, well..." Sephiroth started, unsure of what to say.

"I think it suits him." Rydia said, saving Sephiroth the trouble.

"I don't know. It's different and at least it doesn't look like an overzealous gardener got at it, but other than that..." Jess shrugged and then brightened. "You know, I could cut it later for you if you want?"

Sephiroth nodded, "Thanks, that would be nice."

"Great!" Jess beamed. "Now why don't we go and see if the cafeteria is open cause it doesn't look like Shinra can afford to feed you much either. I mean, jeez Sephiroth, you're scrawnier than the last time I saw you, and that was already pretty scrawny."

Sephiroth frowned, hadn't President Shinra said that he'd grow, so why was Jess harping on it?

Ignoring Sephiroth, Jess once again headed forward into the crowd.

Keeping in stride with Rydia, he followed Jess. "Where's Zack and Reno?" he inquired, keeping his eyes on the crowd to try and spot his other friends.

"Dunno," Jess replied with a shrug of her shoulders, not bothering to look back at him.

"Reno wanted to meet up with some of his other friends, and Zack went on ahead to find out about our dormitories." Rydia answered softly.

Sephiroth looked over at her and nodded his thanks. He had forgotten that this year would be the year that they moved out of the bunkroom and got their own apartments.

They met up with Zack halfway to the school under the same tree that Reno had popped out of the year before.

"We're all supposed to meet in the Academy's main courtyard and someone will take us to the dorm." Zack supplied, once he met up with them, but he didn't waste any time teasing Sephiroth on his longer hair.

After a venomous glare, and a quick retort that mocked Zack's own new hairstyle, which left his dark haired friend nearly bald, Sephiroth was left in peace with both Jess and Rydia giggling at Zack.

"Ah, shut up!" Zack told the girls in annoyance.

Meeting up with the rest of their classmates in the Academy's courtyard a short time later, Sephiroth still hadn't seen any sign of Reno. As they waited for the person that was to take them to their new homes, Sephiroth listened to the rest of his classmates talk about their summers. Although neither he nor Rydia supplied any information as to their summers, and other than Jess, no one asked.

Sephiroth got very tired of listening to the chatter of his classmates very quickly and set to wondering when someone would take them to their dorm.

Rydia voiced his thoughts a moment later. "I thought someone was supposed to meet us here?" She kept her voice low, so that Sephiroth was the only one to hear her.

"That's what Zack said." he replied, keeping his voice equally low.

"Hmm," she responded and set to pacing impatiently.

Rydia made only two full turns before a thin brunette, whom Sephiroth recognized as the Dean's secretary, Rene, walked hastily toward them.

"Good morning," she greeted nervously, obviously more comfortable with dealing with students from behind her desk.

Sephiroth's classmates discontinued their conversations and returned Rene's greeting politely.

Pushing her petite, wire-rimmed glasses back up onto her nose; Rene gripped her clipboard tightly against her chest. "The Dean has had an urgent meeting come up, so he's asked me to take you all to your new housing facility. So if you'd all please follow me."

Jess followed the Dean's secretary along with the rest of her class as they headed back out into the city. Keeping a good eye open for which direction they were heading at all times, Jess's thoughts wondered. _Maybe I'll get Rydia for a roommate, or maybe Christy! Wow, I can't wait! This is so exciting!_

They were brought to a halt in front of an older looking building that boarded on the edge of Midgar's park.

"Man, I hope my apartment's over looking the park!" Jess whispered to Christy, whom stood beside her.

The blonde nodded enthusiastically before they were all ushered into the building's lobby.

"Well, this is your dormitory." Rene spoke once everyone stood within in the building's plain lobby. "These apartments will be yours, from now until you either quit SOLDIER or gain a high enough rank to get a single apartment. I've been instructed to remind you all that the same rules apply here as they did in your bunkrooms back at the Academy. You will be expected to keep your apartments clean and tidy. Downstairs is a laundry room. The attendant will assist you until you are all familiar with using the washers and dryers. If any of your uniforms become too small or damaged, inform the attendant immediately and you will receive a new set. Now I'll show you to your rooms." Rene explained, her eyes fastened on her clipboard and no doubt her instructions.

Leading the way down the hallway, Rene stopped every now and then to announce the new owners of the apartment she currently stood by. It wasn't until they were on the second floor that Jess heard her name announced.

"Jessica Schneider and Rydia Majere, this is your room." The brunette secretary said, indicating with her clipboard toward the closed door she stood beside.

"Sweet!" Jess breathed and excitedly brushed past the older woman.

Opening the door, Jess stepped into a short hallway. Fumbling along the wall for the light switch, Jess turned it on revealing her new home. Rydia closed the door softly behind herself before following Jess through the first opening in the hallway. Turning on yet another light, Jess illuminated a small kitchen, complete with a small dinning table in the centre of the room that was surrounded by a fridge, oven and multiple cupboards and counters.

"Cool!" Jess whistled in appreciation. She had been expecting a simple room with only two beds and little else. This was beyond her wildest dreams. "We don't even have to eat in the cafeteria if we want!" She exclaimed, running about opening the various cupboards and drawers, finding little.

"So long as you're doing the cooking." Rydia stated, removing her backpack from her shoulder she allowed Ash out.

The feline emerged cautiously, sniffing the ground as she slowly stepped out of her worn home.

Jess watched her for a moment, before stating, "Of course! I'll just have to do some shopping first and borrow some things from my mom."

Rydia shrugged and leaving both her cat and her backpack she exited the kitchen through another opening.

The bit of sunlight that filtered in through two windows lighted the room beyond dimly. Through the windows Jess could see the dark wall of another building not to far from their building. "Dang," she murmured, "no view."

A bright light abruptly filled the room and Jess quickly swivelled her head away from the windows toward the source of the light.

Rydia stood beside a tall lamp that she had just turned on. The lamp was situated in the far corner of the room, beside which sat a small brown sofa and easy chair. Opposite of both sat a decent sized television. Beyond the TV, the room continued on, doubling as a bedroom.

Walking toward the beds, Jess noticed that the entrance hallway also led to the current room. Stopping by the first of two dressers, one opposite the first bed and the other adjacent of the second bed, Jess opened a drawer.

"Hey!" She called. "All our stuffs here!"

Hearing Rydia's soft footsteps across the simple tan carpet, Jess closed the drawer and seeing yet another darkened room, she went to investigate.

Instinctively brushing her hand along the wall within the dark room, Jess flicked on the light illuminating a small yet still oddly spacious bathroom.

"Sweet!" Jess breathed, pulling aside a dark blue shower curtain to look inside a large bathtub, complete with a showerhead mounted on the wall.

"Hey we won't have to have showers in the public bath rooms anymore!" Jess said loudly, exiting the room to find Rydia tearing a poster of the Cetra that must have belonged to the room's former occupants, off the wall above the second bed.

"Why do you hate the Cetra so much?" Jess asked, as Rydia began to shred the poster with her hands.

Turning, Rydia frowned slightly as she paused in her work. "Because they are worshipped as if they were gods. When they were nothing more than murderous foreigners that could manipulate the planet into their own design," she answered scornfully, her hatred evident.

"But how do you know that?" Jess questioned. Her family was far from religious, but at least Jess believed in the Cetra.

"The evidence is around you, it just requires you to look a little harder for it. There are still things on this planet that are not of Cetra creation." Rydia answered in complete certainty, her face lowering to watch as her hands renewed their efforts in tearing the poster apart.

"For example?" Jess questioned. Returning to the adjoining living room, she sat down on the small couch. Making herself comfortable, Jess prepared to give Rydia her undivided attention for as long as necessary.

Moving over to a trashcan that sat in the corner by the bathroom, Rydia allowed the shredded poster pieces to slip from her fingers. "The dragons."

"Alright," Jess gave Rydia the benefit of the doubt, mostly because she was eager to hear of Rydia's beliefs. Sephiroth and Zack already knew of them, which had always made her a bit jealous, especially since both of them seemed to have similar beliefs. But rather than ask one of them to explain it to her Jess had waited patiently to hear it from Rydia herself, since for what ever reason, Rydia made it seem as though she knew for an exact certainty the truth of it all. "So what created everything then? What do you really believe in?"

Turning away from the garbage, Rydia returned to the beds and sitting on the nearest one to Jess, stared back across at her.

"Long before there was even life on this planet, the Gods, in their infinite wisdom began to form the universe and create planets such as ours. With each new planet they gave life to, they spent time to make it unique from the others. When they formed our planet, they created a variety of different plants and animals as well as created the first intelligent creatures of this planet; the dragons and the tigers." Rydia paused as Ash, having found her way out of the kitchen, jumped up onto her lap. Rydia proceeded to caress her pet absently before continuing.

"When the Gods were satisfied with their creation and were ready to move on to another part of the universe, they created the six elementals and set them to guard over our planet. For a time, the elementals did just that even going so far as to create a dragon hybrid - the Dracos to be their mortal eyes and ears.

Then the elementals began to become greedy, each thought that they should be ruling the planet and thus the War of the Elementals came to pass. The war lasted countless generations, ripping the world asunder, for each side had its share of loyal mortals to fight.

Now the Gods checked up on their creation every now and then, and when they saw what had happened to our planet they were saddened and angered.

But instead of interfering, the Gods created another elemental, one whose power would exceed the others."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Jess raised her hands before her, her palms facing Rydia. "Hold the phone! What do you mean 'another elemental'? I thought you said there were only six?"

Rydia sighed, obviously unhappy about being interrupted. "Technically, there are only six. The seventh isn't of this world."

"What do you mean?" Jess interrupted again, completely confused. "Is it some kind of alien?"

Frowning in displeasure, Rydia explained. "In only the most ancient of texts is the seventh elemental mentioned as being 'the lord of the heavens.' My father believes it to be a sort of celestial elemental, which is why there is nothing on the planet that is supportive of those powers. But even my father isn't completely sure, which is why I never mentioned it before."

"Oh," Jess responded, finally understanding.

Satisfied that Jess had the answers she needed, Rydia continued her story once again. "Now, as I was saying, the Gods set the seventh elemental as a moderator for the others. Once the war ended, the seventh elemental forced the others to leave the realm of mortals and watch from afar. Before the elementals left though, each created a weapon to protect the planet in times of greatest need."

"Alright," Jess said thoughtfully, "But do the Gods and the elementals still hear your prayers? And do you still believe in the life stream?"

"Of course, the Gods hear all our prayers, as do the elementals. But they do not always answer our prayers the way we would like them to. Instead they provide us with the inner strength to go on.

As for the life stream... I do still believe in it. But I also believe that if you're brave enough you'll get to go to somewhere better, somewhere that you can spend eternity in bliss. The opposite being true as well, if your really bad, you get to spend eternity within the Void, a place of nothingness where only utter boredom will be your only companion."

"Boredom, eh?" Jess shook her head. As interesting as the story had been, she really couldn't believe in it. There was simply just not enough evidence to back it up. _Although, _she mussed, _Rydia's father had access to the oldest texts to have ever been written. So mom says._

Together the girls sat in silence, each within their own thoughts. After what seemed ages Jess finally spoke. "Hey, why don't we go see what the guys' new apartment looks like?"

Rydia smiled, and in no time they were out the door leaving Ash to further explore their new home.

Many doors and two stories later, Zack finally opened the door that Jess knocked on.

"Hey!" Zack exclaimed, his face lightening up. "Hey, Seph! We've got company!" he shouted back into the apartment.

"Sephiroth's your roommate?" Jess asked, slightly surprised; what were the odds of both of them being roommates with their best friends.

"Of course!" Zack smiled, stepping aside to allow Jess and Rydia in.

Jess quickly noted that the apartment was no different from theirs, besides the fact that it was located on the opposite side.

Walking down the short hallway, Jess emerged into the dual living room/bedroom. The carpet here was a dark blue, completely different from theirs. Running to the nearest window, Jess looked down onto Midgar's park. "Phooey," she complained. "You got the view."

"Pretty sweet, eh?" Zack asked, joining Jess.

"Yeah," Jess nodded and looked around the room, to find Sephiroth sitting on small beige couch watching TV. Wordlessly, he moved over, making room for Rydia to sit beside him.

"What are you watching?" Rydia asked, her voice soft so as to provide minimal distraction.

"An infomercial for some kind of new kitchen knives that will apparently cut through anything." Sephiroth answered, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Really!" Rydia murmured, becoming just as engrossed as her friend.

Jess snickered. "Knives!" she mocked, glancing at Zack to see the same amusement flashing in his brown eyes. Together they burst out laughing.

'Home is the one place in all this world where hearts are sure of each other. It is the place of confidence. It is the place where we tear off that mask of guarded and suspicious coldness which the world forces us to wear in self-defense, and where we pour out the unreserved communications of full and confiding hearts. It is the spot where expressions of tenderness gush out without any sensation of awkwardness and without any dread of ridicule.' -Frederick W. Robertson

Author's Notes: Whew! That was a long chapter. I'm still not quite happy with it though, even with my Beta going through it. Some things are just a bit too choppy. Ah, well (big shrug) at least I updated! Oh and since I think all of you are kinda like 'huh, what tigers?', the tigers Rydia mentions would be the same type of creatures as Red X111. I wasn't exactly sure what else to call them. Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed, and please Review!

Scitzo and Psyco: Ohhh, a friend! That's so nice! Anyway, yes, Hojo is a very sick and sadistic man. If you didn't quite catch it, I was trying to suggest that Jenova is already possessing Hojo. Weather I elaborate on that or not, I'm not quite sure yet. As for Cassandra, I'll elaborate on what she did in about two chapters.

finalfantasyswordsman77: (screams!) A REVIEW! Oh, poor Sephiroth… (I'm so mean.) At least his finger grew back. Hmm, throwing swords at Hojo… I'm sure Seph would love to do that to.

ebonyflame85: Sorry, about the long wait. Has this been a bit better? And you are very very right; this is going to be an extremely long story. I think I mentioned that somewhere before… (Shrugs), as it stands now there are at least another 500 pages already written after this chapter (according to the comp.) unfortunately they aren't consecutive with this chapter and occur much later within the story. Sometimes it's a lot of work trying to think of ways to piece the pieces together. As for Resident Evil: Apocalypse, I love that movie, own it in fact!


	27. More Than Meets The Eye

Author's Note: Sorry everyone that it took so long to update, but April was an extremely busy month for me. Alone in the span of three days my niece had to go to the hospital, one of my heifers bled to death an hour after calving, and my second heifer had her baby and then needed the vet to help her get back up. Its been up and down since then and every time I've had a few extra minutes I've been spending them playing Kingdom Hearts 2 and then recently watching Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children – which has replaced Pirates of the Caribbean as my all time favourite movie. Well, enough of my headaches, on with the story!

Chapter 26: More Than Meets the Eye

While Sephiroth and Rydia continued to watch the infomercial, Jess made good on her earlier offer and cut Sephiroth's hair back to acceptable levels. Little did she know at that time that it would only be the first of many.

At least the new apartments provided Sephiroth with a new sense of privacy that he had never truly enjoyed before, though not all of its highlights were appealing for Sephiroth. After a second sleepless night, Sephiroth resorted to keeping the TV on all night. Never in Sephiroth's life had he slept in such silence. When he had been at the Academy, the restless turning of some classmates and the snoring of others provided an assortment of night noises. At the Lab, it was the restless and angry sound of Hojo's other specimens. Even the summer spent in Reno's room had been full of snores.

Zack's soft snore though did little to disturb the thick oppressive silence, and that silence disturbed Sephiroth far more than he would openly admit. But in the end the constant flickering of light from the TV drove both boys into insomnia. So Zack, in his wisdom, spent his small allowance from his parents on a small radio.

Although Sephiroth disapproved of Zack's choice in music, he appreciated the deep sounds of the rock music and eventually found himself enjoying its fast paced rhythm and heavy beat. Finding, more often than not, that it suited his mood.

Once Sephiroth was able to sleep again at night, thanks to Zack's radio, he plunged headlong into his new classes that covered more of the soldier related programs, such as strategy and warfare, weapons, and most exciting - martial arts.

Busy as Sephiroth was with mastering each new skill set before him, he neglected to notice Rydia's lack lustre performance.

Jess did however, having a difficult time learning the sword techniques herself. Having been bred into a family of Turks, the use of firearms and martial arts was second nature for Jess. But swords, and other more primitive forms of weaponry, were beyond her. Although, even she had less difficulty than Rydia who just didn't seem to be cut out for the more physical aspects of the soldier training.

Stubborn as she was though, Rydia refused to ask for help and it was finally Mr. Gorham that decided to step in and make sure Rydia found the help she so desperately needed.

Sephiroth swung the sword in his hand and watched in pleased satisfaction as the terribly dull blade cut cleanly through the empty air, before Sephiroth's envisioned opponent. The Academy preferred to use real swords over wooden ones so that the students would get an accurate feel for them. The blades were of course so dull that they could do little damage. Although even with a dull blade a good strike could still injure. Nonetheless, Sephiroth was happy over the Academy's choice for he loved the weight of the blade in his hand, loved the shine of it as it swept through the air before him and loved the destruction he imagined it creating.

Sephiroth swung gleefully at his invisible foe once again, and was suddenly startled in mid-step by a voice that abruptly spoke from behind him.

"Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth whirled around to face Mr. Gorham, feeling a bit embarrassed for having been startled so.

Mr. Gorham paid it little heed and asked bluntly, "Rydia here needs a tutor in weapons and martial arts. I think you would be best suited to that job. Do you accept?"

At Mr. Gorham's words, Sephiroth's attention shifted to his dark cloaked friend who stood looking more than slightly grumpy. Nodding his head, Mr. Gorham simply replied, "Good" before leaving the two alone in the gym.

When the teacher exited the gym, Sephiroth placed the tip of the sword on the ground so he could rest on the hilt while watching his new pupil as she retrieved a weapon from the chest Sephiroth had hauled out of the storage room. He already knew this wasn't going to be easy. Rydia as a point didn't accept help easily. It would take having to prove to her that she in fact couldn't do it on her own.

"You could have just asked me yourself." Sephiroth stated softly.

Placing the tip of her weapon on the ground, Rydia gazed at him from beneath her hood and answered curtly. "Let's just say, this wasn't my idea."

Sephiroth sighed, _Yup, stubborn to the end. _

"You might want to lose the cloak." Sephiroth suggested, looking over her dark clad figure.

"How about you just let me worry about my dress code, hmm?" Rydia's lips pressed together in a tight frown.

Raising an eyebrow at her sour mood, Sephiroth shrugged and replied, "Suit yourself."

Rydia only humphed her displeasure and raised her weapon.

Picking up the sword he was leaning on Sephiroth decided then that he would use this first lesson as an opportunity to teach her to trust his judgment.

"All right, try and attack me." He told her, his face hardening as he placed himself into a fighting stance.

She did as was told and clumsily slashed at him. He blocked it easily. Sephiroth let out another large sigh and got up out of his stance and held his hand out for her sword. "You've picked the wrong size of weapon for yourself, first off." Taking her sword he exchanged it with a slightly smaller one.

"Secondly, you're not even holding it right. Here let me show you." Sephiroth continued, handing her the sword and correctly placing her small hands on the hilt. "Now try swinging it."

She swung again. This time the blade sliced through the air without any hindrance. "That's better." Sephiroth nodded appreciatively. "Now try and attack me again."

Rydia growled a bit as Sephiroth resumed his position and fighting stance. Rydia didn't wait for him to be totally prepared though and rushed him with a wild swing. Sephiroth blocked the sword, but she continued her attack and swung at his legs, her anger feeding her movements. Sephiroth jumped in the air and blocked her next slash just as he landed on the ground. _Hmm_, he thought to himself, _she 's got the instinct. But to refine it..._

Rydia came at him again but this time instead of blocking the attack Sephiroth took the initiative and knocked the sword from Rydia's hand. She leapt back, but he continued his charge. He had expected her to draw up her hands in defence, but instead he watched in fascination as she lifted up her hands straight out toward him. A ball of glowing blue white energy gathered at the centre of her outstretched hands. Unable to check his forward momentum, Sephiroth ran right into her hands and the energy ball. Seconds before he hit her, the ball was released, smashing right into his chest and sending him flying across the gym. He hit the mats hard.

Shaking his head groggily, he began to question. "How did... " The question died on his lips when he looked back up to see Rydia tear off her hood. The vision of a ghost assailed him, but in seconds he realized that he was not looking at Cassandra, but her daughter. The largest differences he found were in Rydia's straight black hair, that was so black that it seemed to be completely devoid of all light and colour, the other difference was in the fiery embers of her eyes that were far more intense than her mother's.

Suddenly, everything that he had ever seen or heard in connection with Rydia made sense. The shock of that knowledge must have registered on his face, for Rydia's eyes narrowed dangerously, and in a moment she was on him, holding the collar of his shirt tightly.

"You can never tell anyone!" she hissed.

Dumbfounded, he blinked up at her.

Angry terror filled the ruby eyes that were inches from his own. "Promise me that you will never tell anyone about this. Forget about what you saw." A knife appeared out of nowhere and was pressed against his throat.

Sephiroth didn't think much about where the knife had come from; instead all of his attention was focused on reading the eyes before him. He could see within their fiery depths a promise, that despite their friendship, if his answer was unsatisfactory, he would forfeit his life.

Sephiroth didn't hesitate any longer. "Of course," he nodded against the sharp edge of the knife's blade.

Rydia breathed a sigh of relief and releasing him stood up, the knife once again disappearing. He was about to get up as well when he heard footsteps coming toward the gym doors. Rydia's features immediately changed to that of her old look. Sephiroth scrambled up as Rydia retrieved their swords.

The gym doors opened and five of Hojo's lab assistants filed in. "Sephiroth, Professor Hojo has asked us to bring you immediately." One assistant spoke up from the group.

Sephiroth scowled, "I'm not done yet."

The assistants fidgeted in their place by the door, obviously trying to decide whom was scarier, him or Hojo.

Seemingly they decided Hojo was more fearful, for which Sephiroth had to agree with them, for the same assistant spoke again. "If you do not comply..." The assistant's voice gradually lowered fearfully until even Sephiroth's sharp hearing was unable to pick up the words coming out of the man's mouth.

"It's all right." Rydia's soft voice spoke up from behind Sephiroth. "If you need to go, you can go."

Sephiroth turned away from the assistants who hadn't moved away from the door, and looked to Rydia. She latched the trunk closed and looked down on it, possibly debating on whether to leave it or put it away.

"But, Rydia..." He murmured softly so the assistants would have no way of overhearing him. He had so many questions. Questions that Cassandra would have never answered, but ones that Rydia would willingly.

Lifting her head so that Sephiroth could look into the familiar hazel colour of her eyes, she responded, "Just forget about it. Please."

Sephiroth sighed and glancing back at the assistants, he called, "Give me a minute."

The lead assistant nodded his head and Sephiroth picked up one side of the trunk while Rydia picked up the opposite side. Together they returned the trunk to the storage closet.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Rydia said, once she closed the closet door.

Sephiroth nodded and followed her at a much slower pace, in the direction of the assistants. While she brushed past them with ease, he was surrounded and quickly spirited off to the lab.

Appearances are not held to be a clue to the truth. But we seem to have no other. Ivy Compton-Burnett

finalfantasyswordsman77: Oh, yes… I too wish to get rid of Hojo. But unfortunately, I can't do that. Instead just try to imagine all of the nasty things you could do to him. Ah well. Hope you enjoyed the swords in this chapter, even if they were really dull.

Scitzo and Psyco: Actually I didn't know that. Unfortunately, I'm a bit too lazy to go and look, and they don't show that on the movie. Hmm, torturing Hojo… It would be nice, but it won't happen, at least not for a long time and not in the way we would like.

ebonyflame85: Nope, the school is on the top plates of Midgar. I know in the game they said that nothing grew up there, but I figured Midgar was a bit like New York and even they have a park and trees. Oh, and I have been waiting to tell you this every time you've asked, but until now I couldn't really answer as I would be giving too much away even though I gave a pretty big hint way back in one of the first chapters which was what led to the confusion. Anyway, Rydia uses a magical illusion to cover up what she truly is, especially her eyes. With her illusion in place her eyes are hazel in colour, with small flecks of red, blue and green and her hair is a dark brown in colour and slightly wavy. Without her illusion (as a Draco) her hair is a very straight black and her eyes are very red. I hope that straightens everything out. Any more questions don't be afraid to ask.

Flesi Kameez: At first I got that impression to. But then I thought maybe he did have friends and it was because of certain events that he became a loner. If that makes any sense. I'll get into it more in the next couple of chapters. I'm glad you like Rydia, for a bit I got a lot of crap about her being a Mary-Sue. And about Seph not seeing the relationship between Rydia and Cassandra until it was staring him in the face, you have to understand that most of the incidents that occurred with Rydia occurred months apart (in their timeline) and because Sephiroth is worrying more about keeping all of his lies straight (so that no one finds out about what Hojo does to him) that it takes a lot more time, then it normally would have for him to figure it out!


	28. The Truth and Nothing But

Chapter 27: The Truth and Nothing But

Sephiroth found it difficult to speak with Rydia thereafter. He dared not expose her so even during their practice sessions after supper he wouldn't ask her about her heritage just in case someone was up in the observatory above the gym.

After much thought, Sephiroth also decided that no mater what he could never keep his promise to Cassandra. Rydia was no fool. And if he did keep his promise questions that only the truth could satisfy would be asked, and with the truth would come Rydia's anger. Anger, that even with good intentions, would only wind her up in Hojo's clutches. Sephiroth vowed that he would never allow Cassandra's fate to befall her daughter, not so long as there was still breath in his body.

So it wasn't until nearly two weeks later that Sephiroth was finally provided with the opportunity to ask the questions that he had so sorely wanted to ask.

Weird weather was the cause of the opportunity, and when the electricity in the school went out with a clap of thunder, the class cheered. After an hour the Dean announced that classes would be cancelled for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, the blizzard like conditions kept the students within the safety of the Academy. With just enough emergency power to guide students down the darkened hallways, most flocked to the library, cafeteria or gym.

Jess went with most of the girls to the library, while Zack and Reno joined those within the nearly pitch black gym for a game of Medic.

Sephiroth and Rydia on the other hand kept to themselves and sat within the entrance of the Academy, watching through the large glass windows as the gale force winds whipped snow about the courtyard.

Trying to peer past the swirling white snow up to the white clouds, Sephiroth tried to glimpse a sight of the lightning. As yet another drum roll of thunder shook the school, Sephiroth gave up his fruitless searching.

"Odd," he remarked.

Rydia nodded and giving up on her own search, she leaned back against the wall behind her.

"Have you ever seen anything like it?" He asked, looking over at his friend.

"No," she answered, her hand drifting down to pet the sleeping feline that rested on the floor between them.

Thereafter they remained silent, watching the storm as Sephiroth determined how best to word the questions he so wanted to ask.

Finally deciding on an appropriate way of broaching the subject, Sephiroth began. "So, I suppose who ever wrote the text books didn't know what he was talking about, eh?"

"Huh?" Rydia looked over at him, her eyes narrowed in confusion. After a moment of meaningful staring Rydia got the hint and replied, "Oh, that." as she returned her gaze to the swirling snow. "I was hoping you forgot about that."

"Yeah, well..." Sephiroth paused a moment and leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes still on his friend. "That was a little hard to forget."

"Sorry," she murmured apologetically. "I've been trained better than to just act on impulse."

Sephiroth smiled knowingly. "But," he continued, "at least everything makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Rydia asked, a little suspicious and just a little shocked that she had messed up other times.

Sephiroth grinned, "Well for starters, you get upset when anyone speaks badly of the Dracos. Secondly, who else but a Draco would know so much about herb lore, since it goes hand in hand with magic. Thirdly, materia never glows when you use it. You try to hide it within your hands, and I'm sure no one else has noticed," Sephiroth amended when a look of fear crossed Rydia's features.

"What I don't get," Sephiroth pressed his lips together in thought as he continued. "Is why the chocobos get so upset when you're around."

Throughout Sephiroth's observations, Rydia had sat stock still, her hand had even stopped its petting of Ash and now was held suspended over the cat, but as Sephiroth questioned about the chocobos, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"The chocobo's are stupid; they trust their noses rather than their eyes." Rydia explained sourly. "We Dracos smell a bit like the dragons, thus the chocobo's believe that because we smell like them therefore we must be them. And seeing as how dragons eat chocobos..."

Sephiroth nodded in understanding, allowing Rydia to refrain from finishing her sentence. After a short pause wherein Sephiroth reached down a gloved hand and stroked Ash, he asked, "So how have you been settling them down then?"

Rydia chuckled, "I've been using my telepathy." Then seemingly considering something, she studied Sephiroth for a moment, before continuing. "Wow. I really am good."

Sephiroth lifted a silver eyebrow quizzically, confused by her statement.

His confusion though only lead to Rydia's confusion, for she frowned deeply. "You mean you don't know?"

Mirroring her frown, Sephiroth questioned, "Know what?"

Rydia sighed and relaxing back against the wall, stared back out into the storm. "Huh." she murmured, ignoring his question.

Giving her only a minute, Sephiroth repeated his question, a bit of the annoyance and frustration that he felt at being kept in the dark, creeping into his voice.

Slowly Rydia turned to face him once more, a red gleam enveloping her eyes as she studied him intently. Finally she spoke, ever so slowly. "You are telepathic."

The words hit Sephiroth like a strike, for now many more things made sense.

"I thought you knew, what with your firewall and all. Maybe it was something your mother gave you before she died." Rydia continued to speak, but Sephiroth paid her as much attention as he would have Hojo.

_So that's how Cassandra was protecting me. All this time and I never knew! _Sephiroth thought, but even as he thought of Cassandra he recalled Hojo's words only weeks' prior, "Eventually her barriers will break." Dread filled Sephiroth's stomach as he grasped the severity of his helplessness.

"Teach me!" he ordered.

Unfazed by his sudden aggressiveness, Rydia nodded solemnly. "Yes." She spoke softly, her voice barely above a whisper. "To be untrained... is so very dangerous. Your lucky your mother's firewall has lasted this long, for without it, another telepath could have just taken over and used you as nothing more than a puppet."

Sephiroth nodded, feeling suddenly drained. Yes, his imagination had already concluded what Rydia's words had only enforced. Cassandra - Rydia's mother had protected him and given him a great gift, as if he had been her child. Returning his gaze to the storm, he thanked the gods and vowed to always honour the memory of the woman that had stood before him in the face of evil.

Pain of mind is worse than pain of body. Latin Proverb

Author's Notes: I hope that explained a bit more, if not let me know. Oh, yes and about the storm… I know most of you are going, 'that doesn't happen!' It does actually! Two years ago in May we had what was called a Thunder Snow, it was the weirdest thing too. Also for those that don't know what Medic is, it's a game involving two very big leather clad balls called 'Medicine Balls'. Each team gets one Medicine ball and is allowed to construct some walls or barriers with some large mats. Each team also has one Medic. Each medic gets a scooter to ride around on. Each team hurls the medicine balls across the room at the other side, if a teammate is hit… the medic is called and the medic has to successfully retrieve the 'wounded' teammate and return them to the 'hospital', where the teammate has to wait a certain amount of time before returning to the game. If the medic is hit… game over… if all the players of a team are wiped out… game over. This game is played in a nearly dark gym and is terribly much fun (especially when the opposing side has a few players where fancy light-up runners – he he)

finalfantasyswordsman77: Sorry, Masamune won't be around for many chapters yet. But I promise when it does come it'll be sooo sweet! Did I ever mention that I love swords to?

ebonyflame85: Yes, if you go back to chapter 15, it says why Rydia has to be cautious about her appearance around humans. Which also explains why she would turn on Sephiroth. People do funny things when survival becomes an issue. As for Advent Children… ya the characterization wasn't the best, but I look at it a different way. Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo were remnants of Sephiroth; therefore they were different parts of his personality and training. So if you think of it that way, it actually gives you a better idea of what Sephiroth was really like.

Scitzo and Psyco: Well if you read back in chapter 5 and 26 it does explain a bit. Anyway, the Cetra are just building off something that was already started and then taking credit for it (I hate people like that!) and they also enslaved the Draco's and were directly responsible for sending the Dragons into madness. I'll explain better in another chapter further down the line.


	29. Dark Encounter

Author's Note: Hurray! Finally an update! All thanks to Scitzo and Psyco! Everyone please give her a big round of applause and many big thank you's for an excellent beta-ing job!

Chapter 28: Dark Encounter

Rydia set to work nearly immediately in teaching him about his powers of telepathy even as he taught her the art of combat. With more knowledge of what he was capable of he broached on the subject of Rydia's control over the chocobo's, as he was eager to try out the same thing on Hojo's assistants.

"So how is it that you control the choco's? What's the trick?" Sephiroth asked, slashing with his sword at Rydia.

She parried the strike before answering. "Well, it's not really controlling. I can only give them suggestions. Powerful suggestions, but still only suggestions."

Whirling around her sword strike, he struck at her again, only to be blocked once more. _She is certainly getting better at this. _He thought before questioning her. "What do you mean?"

"Well, animals and most humans aren't telepathic, but we can still read their thoughts, which you shouldn't do because that's just rude - it's like walking in on someone while they're on the toilet. Anyway, because everyone has a will they can take our suggestions or not. The less intelligent the target the more accepting of the suggestion they are. But if we try suggesting too hard we may actually kill the target, because we're placing a lot of pressure on their brains. Kinda like a foreign bacteria in our system." Rydia explained, her voice remaining steady even as she moved about the mats blocking and attacking as necessary. "Animals are still different from people because their minds work a bit differently then ours." The clang of their blades sounded over her soft voice.

"How so?"

"Well, their thoughts are more in images and feelings. For example, if you were to communicate with Ash, you would have to show her a picture of what you wanted, and then read her mind for a return picture or feeling."

"Ahh." Sephiroth nodded his understanding.

Rydia lowered her weapon and sighed softly even as Sephiroth lowered his blade. "Just promise me you won't try to use your telepathy on anyone or anything."

Sephiroth looked her steadily in the eye for a moment, and then answered with a quick sure as he turned on his heel to put his weapon away.

After having lied so much, Sephiroth was becoming far to used to it, and so decided that what Rydia didn't know wouldn't hurt her. It took him only a few tries before he had the assistants doing nearly every thing he wanted. Grinning wickedly at times as he sent an assistant off on another imaginary task, Sephiroth found that his new abilities were not only extremely useful but highly amusing as well, for to Sephiroth's great delight Professor Hojo was growing increasingly irritated and frustrated.

Then half-way through winter after unsuccessfully sending the assistants away through telepathy and failing in his physical attack on them, Sephiroth found himself waking up somewhere entirely different than any place he had ever been before.

The light that streamed in through large windows opposite him although bright was not the oppressive, glaring light of the lab. Even the hard tan couch he slept on was not altogether uncomfortable.

Blinking his eyes to help them adjust to the brightness of the rising sun, Sephiroth tried to bring into focus the large dark object that sat before the windows. Slowly a large desk that spanned nearly the entire width of the room materialized into his vision. A large chair located behind the desk faced off toward the windows, leaving Sephiroth to wonder whether it was occupied or not.

"Well, you might as well get up. We wouldn't want you to be late for your classes." A voice that Sephiroth recognized as belonging to President Shinra boomed out across the room, effectively shattering the silence. The chair swiveled around, revealing the large blonde haired president of the Shinra Electric Company.

Gathering himself, Sephiroth stood slowly, careful not to awaken the headache that always accompanied his drug induced sleep. Straightening his rumpled school uniform, Sephiroth moved to stand at attention before the large desk.

The dark frown, which graced the President's moustached face, was more than enough to let Sephiroth know that he was in deep trouble.

"Well, it seems you're becoming quiet a handful, Sephiroth." The President spoke, his blue eyes studying Sephiroth sharply. "Admittedly, at first I didn't believe Professor Hojo. You are only eleven after all. But this..." The President scowled and turned a monitor on his desk around so that Sephiroth could view its screen. "Is more than enough proof."

Sephiroth watched as the scene of his latest encounter with the lab assistants played out on the screen.

The smaller version of himself on the monitor lashed out at a white-coated man that reached out to grab hold and drag him out of the elevator. The man fell to Sephiroth's hard punch only to quickly be replaced by two other men who attempted to leap onto the silver haired boy. Jumping nimbly over the two men as they crashed together were he had once stood, Sephiroth watched himself bolt out of the elevator door.

The camera angles changed this time showing a hallway. Sephiroth didn't need to watch anymore, he already knew what the next moves would be. As if on cue a very large assistant swaggered onto the screen, blocking the hallway. Sephiroth hadn't paused much, instead he had used his superior speed and agility, darting around the huge man as he lunged for the boy and with a swift kick to the man's large ass, sent him sprawling. Unfortunately, the move had cost Sephiroth dearly as another assistant had taken the opportunity and sank the tranquilizer into Sephiroth's exposed arm.

Not moving a muscle, nor saying anything, Sephiroth returned his gaze to meet President Shinra's, inwardly grimacing at his folly.

"This behaviour is simply unacceptable and cannot be tolerated. Professor Hojo's work is of the utmost importance, just as your training within the SOLDIER program is, therefore making a suitable punishment for you hard to find. "

Sephiroth blinked unsure of what the President was getting at.

President Shinra lifted one of his large hands and rolled his fingers about the end of his moustache. "It seems though that you have made a few friends within the Academy, in particular Miss Majere, Miss Schneider and Mr. Virgeo. It would be a dreadful shame is something happened to them."

President Shinra lowered his hand to once again return his full attention to Sephiroth, a maniacal grin spreading across his face.

The blow of the President's words stung worse than if the man had simply got up and slapped Sephiroth a few times. A jumble of thoughts and feelings rushed through Sephiroth's head, even as his stomach clenched tightly in fear, adding nausea to Sephiroth's uncomfortable situation, and before he could even stop them or formulate them, words gushed forth from Sephiroth's mouth. "But... but you can't! Their families... Rydia's father..."

President Shinra glowered angrily at Sephiroth's outburst. "My, my, Professor Hojo was right, you certainly have become very insubordinate."

Sephiroth quickly clamped his mouth shut and forced himself to calm down before he put his friends in further danger.

"As for Darius and the families of the others..." The President continued, ignoring Sephiroth's sudden silence. "What they don't know won't hurt them. Accidents do happen after all. For instance, the paintballs that you use in your war games might suddenly be replaced with live ammunition. Or the next time your sparing, the weapon you're holding will suddenly have a sharp edge."

All colour drained from Sephiroth's face, as he forced his chaotic thoughts to sort themselves out, to fully comprehend everything that had been said. The results left him feeling horribly sick. _They're not even afraid of Rydia's father! Jess, Zack and Rydia... It would be my fault if anything happened to them. I can't let that happen! Not now, not ever!_

The President's serious frown returned. "Now, whether you like it or not, this company owns you and you will do as you are told... without question. Is that understood?"

It took a moment before Sephiroth could swallow the bile in his throat enough to answer and when he finally did, his words came out in barely audible tones. "Yes, sir."

The President's frown deepened, "What was that, boy? You'll have to speak up!"

Sephiroth swallowed again and this time responded much louder. "Yes, sir!"

President Shinra smiled, leaning back into his chair. "Very good, I'll inform Professor Hojo. Now you are dismissed, but I suggest that we not have this little meeting again. For next time, I can assure you that I won't be so kind."

"Yes, sir!" Sephiroth returned and then saluting, he turned on heel and made for the exit. Passing a small potted bush, Sephiroth's hearing caught the sound of a snicker. Pausing briefly, Sephiroth's eyes turned toward the sound to see a blonde haired boy, roughly the same age as him, hiding behind the bush, his hand clapped over his mouth to stifle the sound of the snickering.

Green eyes narrowed angrily at the boy's insult, and then deciding that he at least still had his pride, Sephiroth lifted his head, squared his shoulders and stalked out of the office.

Only when the door was safely shut behind him did Sephiroth give in to the defeat that he felt. Bowing his head once more, Sephiroth shuffled slowly toward the elevator, oblivious to all else around him.

Once again it was a sound that stopped him, but this time the sound was threatening enough that it stopped him in his tracks. The soft growl issued again and Sephiroth quickly raised his head to look into two disembodied, glowing white eyes. The form of a large white wolf suddenly framed the eyes, before disappearing altogether.

A hand touched Sephiroth on the shoulder, surprising him so much that he jumped back. The ghost of the wolf forgotten, Sephiroth looked up at the tall figure that stood before him.

"Careful." A soft male voice spoke calmly from beneath the hood of the figure's cloak. "You nearly ran into me."

"Ah, sorry." Sephiroth apologized, looking up into the hood to try and see any features of the face of the man before him.

Only darkness greeted Sephiroth's eyes and giving up he took in the rest of the man's appearance. Dressed in an entirely black suit, with the black cloak over top, the only skin visible was of the man's hands, one of which had a very large ring with the emblem of a dragon on it, placed on the ring finger.

"You should hurry before you're late for school." The man spoke again, humour lacing his soft voice.

Effectively reminded of the present, Sephiroth nodded before hurrying for the elevator once again.

Feeling eyes once again on him, Sephiroth turned as he stepped into the elevator. His eyes once again met the eyes of the wolf at the man's side and as the elevator doors slowly closed, Sephiroth heard President Shinra's secretary's voice, "Master Majere? The President is ready to see you, sir."

Sephiroth's eyes grew wide as the elevator doors slammed shut. _Rydia's father!_

We're assets, Nicholai. Expendable assets... and we've just been expended. Carlos Olivera from Resident Evil: Apocalypse

finalfantasyswordsman77: Yes, when comps work they are wonderful and we wonder where we were without them. But when they don't work… grrrrrr we feel like smashing them to little bits (or chopping them up)! My comp is actually doing much the same as yours was (the whole slow thing) but it doesn't seem to matter how much I delete off of it or how many times I take it in for repairs, it just seems to keep getting worse. For a while my e-mail wasn't working proper either, whatever I sent wasn't received, even though my comp said it sent it. Did you ever have that?


	30. Fenrir

Chapter 29: Fenrir

Sephiroth spent most of the morning within his own thoughts. After wondering for a time why Rydia's father was visiting President Shinra, Sephiroth let the matter drop and instead concentrated his thoughts on his own current situation. As he mulled over and over what the President had said, his heart filled with despair, until he felt beaten and wounded.

As the teacher, in strategy and warfare class, explained the different classes of SOLDIER and the different ranks placed within each class, Sephiroth only sank further into depression. For it wouldn't matter what rank he finally made it to, even if it was the prestigious General's position, Shinra owned him. To them he was nothing more than an attack dog, and when he was no longer useful to them, they would dispose of him just as similarly.

When the bell rang for lunch, Sephiroth followed Jess and Zack as they made their way out of the classroom. Locked in a heated debate over who would make a better General, neither Jess nor Zack paid any attention to Sephiroth's current mood.

Rydia did however, and as they exited the classroom out into the crowded hallway, she laid her hand on Sephiroth's arm. "Are you alright?" she asked quietly, so that only he would hear.

Looking down at her, horrid images of her death filled Sephiroth's mind, nearly causing him to look away. Swallowing hard, Sephiroth tried to give her a reassuring smile, as he replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Rydia's look of concern only deepened, and Sephiroth knew he had failed miserably in his attempt at reassurance.

Rydia didn't pry further though, leaving Sephiroth to turn once more inward. Oblivious of all that was going on around him Sephiroth continued to follow Jess and Zack, and therefore walked right into Jess's back as both she and Zack came to an abrupt halt.

"Ow!" Jess complained glaring back at Sephiroth after he nearly sent her crashing to the ground.

Giving her a small apologetic smile, Sephiroth looked about to determine what the hold up was.

Roughly fifteen feet in front of them stood the darkly dressed man whom Sephiroth had seen earlier that morning outside President Shinra's office. Students of all ages were giving the man as wide a berth as possible, going so far as to hug the sides of the hallway in single file in their efforts to continue down the hallway. Rydia stood before the man, conversing with him in inaudible tones.

Blinking, Sephiroth frowned at himself for neglecting to notice earlier Rydia's departure from their group.

"Who is that?" Jess asked, keeping her voice soft to prevent being overheard.

Zack shrugged and Sephiroth said nothing as his attention was drawn to two glowing white eyes that stared at him from beside the black-cloaked man's leg.

Having completely forgotten about the eyes from earlier, Sephiroth watched as the eyes faded and then reappeared a moment later. No one else paid the eyes any heed, and wondering if perhaps he was seeing things, Sephiroth grabbed Jess roughly by the arm.

"Hey!" she cried indigently. "What's the..."

"Do you see them?" Sephiroth asked in a whisper, interrupting Jess.

"See what?" Jess asked looking first at Sephiroth and then followed the direction of his gaze.

"The eyes!" Sephiroth whispered.

"I don't see anything." Zack replied for Jess.

"Are you sure you're ok? You've been acting weird all morning. You sure you're not coming down with something?" Jess asked in concern, placing her hand to Sephiroth's forehead, attempting to check for a temperature.

Pulling away from Jess, Sephiroth shook his head angrily, "I'm fine."

Both Zack and Jess looked at him dubiously, obviously neither believing him.

Rydia's return to their group thankfully averted Jess and Zack's attention from Sephiroth and to her.

"Who was that?" Jess asked as Rydia resumed her position beside Sephiroth, a large leather bound book in her hands.

"My father." Rydia responded proudly, her gaze drifting back down the hallway to watch her father's tall retreating figure.

"Kinda creepy." Jess murmured to Zack, but was unfortunately heard by Rydia as well.

Her face turned an angry shade of red, and if it hadn't been for the book in her hands, Jess would have been knocked flat. "He is not creepy." Rydia spat angrily.

Jess backed up and raised her hands in submission. "Whoa, I didn't mean it like that!"

Intervening quickly, Sephiroth placed his hand on Rydia's shoulder preventing her from challenging Jess further. "It's alright Rydia. I think he's rather interesting."

Rydia relaxed and turning her head to look at Sephiroth, smiled. "Maybe next time you could meet him."

Sephiroth nodded, but was prevented from saying anything as Zack spoke. "This is all well and good but my tummy is rumbling and needs some food now!"

As if remembering that it was indeed lunchtime, the four friends nodded and returned to their trek to the cafeteria.

Later that evening as Sephiroth and Rydia walked home from the Academy, did Sephiroth think to ask Rydia about the mysterious glowing eyes.

Snow fell lightly about them, the flakes illuminated by the numerous street lamps set along the road. Ash walked between the two of them, jumping through deeper sections of snow-lined street. Both the snow and the late time, kept most people inside, allowing Sephiroth and Rydia to walk in peace.

Adjusting Rydia's book bag on his shoulder, Sephiroth looked over at his friend. Held within her open hands was the new book that she had received earlier in the day. Catching a glimpse of the contents of a page as it was flipped, Sephiroth was unable to put any meaning to the odd squiggles and symbols crisscrossing the page.

Most of the day he had spent pondering both President Shinra's ultimatum and the mysterious eyes. As for President Shinra, there was little he could do save comply, but as for the eyes... he had learned that most anything associated with Rydia was not just merely coincidence nor his mind playing tricks on him, but there was always the slight possibility that Professor Hojo's experiments were finally taking their toll on his sanity. Either way... he needed to know. "Rydia?" he questioned softly.

"Hmmm?" she answered, without taking her eyes from the book.

"Today, when your father came to the school..." Sephiroth paused to formulate his thoughts. "I saw something. I tried to get Jess and Zack to look, but they didn't see anything." He finished with a slightly frustrated tone.

Flipping another page, Rydia responded, "What did you see?"

"Eyes. Glowing white eyes." Sephiroth replied simply. "I'm not just seeing things, am I?"

Lifting her head, Rydia closed her book and tucked it beneath her arm. "No, you're not seeing things. What you saw was Fenrir."

"Fenrir?"

Rydia looked over at him, the falling snowflakes standing out starkly against her black cloak. "Fenrir is my father's guardian. A ghost of sorts."

_How the heck does she carry this thing around all day? _Sephiroth thought mildly, moving Rydia's book bag to his other shoulder. Then renewing the conversation he questioned, "Why was I the only one that saw him then?"

Rydia shrugged. "Perhaps because of your own telepathic power or perhaps because he simply wanted you too. When it comes to Fenrir, who knows what goes through that transparent head of his."

Sephiroth lifted an eyebrow quizzically, but remained silent as Rydia continued. "Fenrir lived during the War of the Elementals and served the elemental of shadow. He was also the leader of the greatest wolf pack to have ever roamed this planet. A pack such as that has never and will never be equalled in size or strength."

Picking Ash up when he noticed the feline having a bit more difficulty in the deepening snow, Sephiroth smiled as she gratefully rubbed her head against his check, and then asked, "So what happened to him?"

"At a point in the war, during the time that the seventh elemental was still rallying support, the tides of war changed and the light elemental, who believed that the only way to bring true peace to the planet was if she alone ruled it, set out to capture the elemental of shadow. Fenrir and his pack fought against the armies of light, knowing that if they failed the balance of the planet would be broken. Slowly one by one, each pack member was killed until finally Fenrir too succumbed to the spells of light and died at the feet of the shadow elemental.

"To spite the shadow elemental, the elemental of light cast a curse over Fenrir and his pack, dooming them to relive the horrors of their failure over and over again for the rest of eternity."

"That's horrible." Sephiroth spoke sadly, petting Ash absently.

Rydia nodded, "Yes it was, and many of the pack members now hate the living as a result."

"Was there nothing the shadow elemental could have done?"

"Well as with all curses, only the caster can fully reverse the effects, but those of equal or stronger power can adjust the curse. Thus when the seventh elemental freed the elemental of shadow, she adjusted the curse so that although Fenrir and his pack would have to spend eternity remembering their failure, they would not have to relive it. Instead they were set to protect the shadow elemental's palace and any mortals that she blessed. Since then Fenrir has loyally served every ruling Turel."

Sephiroth frowned at the unfamiliar word. "In English?"

"Sorry," Rydia apologized. "Simply, Turel means Magus or High Sorcerer."

"Oh," Sephiroth answered. "So your father is a Tural then?"

Rydia smiled, humour twinkling in her eyes. "Turel," she corrected and then added as an after thought, "I'll have to teach you some of our language." before answering Sephiroth's question. "Yes, my father is the youngest Turel to have ever ruled."

Sephiroth couldn't quite believe it, not only was his best friend the daughter of the biggest financial supporter for Shinra, but she was also a princess among her own people! And now because of him, her life would always be in danger.

Despairing once again, Sephiroth remained silent once more. Only when he noticed Rydia's expression change to one of concern did he speak up, effectively steering her attention away from him. "So, how old is your father?"

"One hundred and thirty-nine."

Sephiroth eyes nearly bugged out of his head, _one hundred and thirty-nine was certainly not young!_

Laughing out right at his reaction, Rydia clarified. "Draco standards are much different then humans remember? A Draco can live up to nearly a thousand years old!"

"Oh, yeah" Sephiroth replied, feeling a bit foolish for his reaction. Now that she had mentioned it he did seem to recall that bit of information. "So then, to them, you're still a baby."

Shrugging, Rydia stopped before their apartment complex. "Yeah well..." She pulled open the door to the lobby, a rush of warm air greeting them. "That doesn't mean I know any less than you do."

Snorting, Sephiroth allowed Ash to jump from his arms and commented dryly, "If anything, I think you know more than I do."

At that Rydia smiled, starting up the stairs. "Bah, with all those books you read... we know about the same. Its just on different topics."

Following her, Sephiroth nodded at her wisdom.

Glancing over her shoulder at him she continued, "You really shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

Sephiroth snorted at the irony of that statement. "Look whose talking."

Rydia shook her head, and they continued the rest of the way up the stairs in silence. Reaching the door to Rydia and Jess's apartment, Rydia opened the door allowing Ash to scoot inside. Then she turned toward him, taking the book bag thankfully out of his care.

"Thanks," she said, studying him intently.

Fidgeting under her penetrating gaze, Sephiroth murmured a 'good night' before turning away. He would have walked back to the stairs then to continue up to his apartment but was stopped by her hand on his shoulder.

"When you're ready to talk about what's bugging you, you know where to find me." Her voice was soft and gentle, offering silent encouragement, just as Cassandra had spoken to him so long ago.

Sephiroth's heart jumped wanting to spill its contents and relieve the burden from his shoulders, but he knew such a thing could never be possible. "Yeah, thanks." he responded softly, not turning to look at her and then continued on his way.

From Devil May Cry (the novelization) by Shin-ya Goikeda

"But there are things that remain hidden even in the light of day. Inhuman vapours come from the tangle of sun-cast shadows. And at night, those shadows merge with the darkness, and the creatures that dwell there are temporarily released."

Author's Note: Sorry for such a long update time. I got promoted at work (yeah!) and now get more money (yay!) unfortunately that also means that I don't have as much time. Well, anyway, hope you all have the greatest of holidays! Think of this chapter as a gift, and as a gift to me, please, please review!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!


	31. Never Let Your Gaurd Down

Chapter 30: Never Let Your Guard Down

Sephiroth's thoughts kept him distracted and distant from the world around him over the next few days. Professor Hojo's gloating over Sephiroth's new found co-operation did little to ease the growing fears in Sephiroth's mind. His young mind, as strong as it was, daily constructed new and more horrid nightmares that would befall his friends in increasing vividty. No longer was it simply that a monster lived in the closet, but that the monster was out and stalking him.

Finally Sephiroth's distraction got the better of him, and when Mr. Gorham divided the class up into pairs, Sephiroth learned the folly of that mistake.

"Now, we're only going to practice on your basic blocks and strikes today. No fancy moves!" Mr. Gorham eyed Sephiroth meaningfully, but the look was lost on Sephiroth who was staring at his boots. "Alright so get to it!"

Sephiroth lead the way toward a corner of the gym, far enough away from the others to keep from interrupting any of the other sparing groups. Sam, his sparing partner for the class, followed quickly after.

"So," Sam began, brushing a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm not that good at this swordsmanship stuff yet, so do you think you could go easy on me?"

Barely listening, Sephiroth responded with an uninterested 'sure'.

Feeling they were now a safe distance from the others, Sephiroth stopped and stepped into a relaxed battle stance with his sword held out in front of him. He sighed softly, the dream from the night before still haunting his thoughts.

Once again he had been a prisoner, helpless to help his friends as they met their deaths. This time he had been within a mako chamber, while in the room beyond stood Hojo. Blood dripped from the table set in the middle of the room, pooling about the floor at the feet of the scientist. The deranged man hummed softly as he wiped the thick crimson liquid from his hands, gesturing at the same time for his assistants to remove the limp and lifeless body from the cold stainless steel table. The faceless assistants pulled and yanked at the body, hauling it off the table and spilling more of the blood onto the floor. The dull golden brown eyes of his once jovial friend stared back at him accusingly as the assistants carried Zack away.

Sephiroth's screams of despair went unheard as Hojo moved about cleaning his various instruments. When the assistants returned, they held Jess between them, hauling her kicking and screaming into the centre of the lab and where they strapped her to the table. The scientist grinned manically, whilst Sephiroth renewed his efforts to free himself and save his friend. He had punched and kicked, clawed and slammed himself bodily against the glass of the mako chamber. But the glass held and once again he was forced to watch as Hojo's gleaming scalpel plunged into Jess's body. And the dream would have continued in that way, if it hadn't been for Zack's insistent shaking and distressed voice calling him, reminding him that it was only a bad dream. When finally awake, Sephiroth had forced himself to calm down and when Zack had inquired about the dream, Sephiroth had simply told his friend that he hadn't remembered.

The problem was he always remembered the horrors of his dreams; they would play over and over through his head until finally they would only be replaced by a new more horrific nightmare.

"Sephiroth?" Sam's questioning voice, broke through Sephiroth's dark thoughts, calling him back to the present.

"Sorry," Sephiroth responded, focusing once more on Sam.

"No problem," Sam answered, a smile gracing his boyish face as he to dropped into a near crouching stance.

Thus they began - blocking, parrying, and slashing. Sephiroth became aware very quickly that Sam hadn't been lying; he wasn't very good. Keeping the pace slow, Sephiroth quickly became bored with both the current exercise and his current opponent, and as a result once again his thoughts fled.

_There has to be a better way that I can protect them! _Sephiroth thought, the blade of his sword clanging against Sam's.

Picking his three friends out of the class, Sephiroth watched each momentarily.

Zack and Fred were going at it furiously, each one's face was set into a mask of extreme concentration; undoubtedly there was a wager of sorts on the line again. A little farther over, Jess and Christy were giggling hysterically every time their blades clanged together. Furthest away, Rydia calmly blocked each of Cara's fast paced, wild blows, every so often counterattacking to remind Cara that speed was not always prudent.

_I have to think of something! Something that will always protect them!_

Failing to see Sam's wild swing, Sephiroth was suddenly jerked from his thoughts by a sweeping pain that began from the top of his arm and swept down into his fingers. Utterly surprised Sephiroth dropped his sword; his uninjured hand flew to the injured bicep, clutching at it in an effort to numb the pain.

Sinking into a crouch, Sephiroth grit his teeth against the sharp pain flooding through his arm, his silver bangs falling to shield his pain filled eyes from view.

_Fool. Fool! Never let your guard down! _He berated himself angrily. _Isn't that what you're always telling Rydia? Rule one: Never Ever let your guard down! _

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Sephiroth! I didn't mean..." Sam cried, worry filling his face and his voice.

Gripping his arm tightly, Sephiroth attempted to reassure Sam. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll be ok. By the way, nice shot."

Dropping his sword, Sephiroth noticed the bit of blood on Sam's blade.

_Damn it!_

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! I didn't mean... I mean I thought you would have... Oh, man, I'm so sorry!" Sam stammered, his voice growing increasingly agitated.

Sephiroth knew then that unless he was able to calm Sam before he completely freaked out; he was screwed. The very last thing he needed was for anyone to see the gem-like quality of his blood and ask questions.

Quickly trying again as Sam approached, Sephiroth spoke in the most soothing tone he could muster. "Really, Sam, I'll be fine."

Pressing his hand harder against the wound, until he could feel the pulse of his heart through the wound, Sephiroth attempted to prevent any of his blood from seeping out into view.

Finally seeing the bit of blood on his sword, Sam completely freaked out and did the thing that Sephiroth had been dreading most.

"Mr. Gorham! MR. GORHAM!" Sam shouted at the top of his lungs, catching not only the attention of the big teacher, but the entire class as well.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Never let your guard down! Never let your guard down! No matter how the opponent is! Then things like this don't happen! _At that point Sephiroth could have kicked himself in the ass.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Gorham asked gruffly as he approached with the rest of the class right behind him.

"I... I... Sephiroth's hurt!" Sam stammered fearfully. "I didn't mean... It just..."

"It's alright Sam." Mr. Gorham patted Sam as he stepped past him to reach Sephiroth.

"I'm fine. Really." Sephiroth said as the teacher knelt beside him.

"Well, lets see." Mr. Gorham said, waiting for Sephiroth to remove his hand from the wound.

Glancing past Mr. Gorham and Sam, Sephiroth took in all of his classmates. They were all grouped together trying to get a better view of what was going on. Sephiroth easily picked Jess, Rydia and Zack out of the crowd.

_Crap! Now what? This is so stupid! They're all going to see my blood and ask stupid questions! All over a cut that'll be gone in an hour or two! _Sephiroth thought frustratedly.

"Really, sir. It's nothing. I'll be fine." Sephiroth tried to smile reassuringly.

Mr. Gorham didn't buy it. "Sephiroth, I need to see. If you won't remove your hand I'll remove it for you." The big teacher spoke simply and Sephiroth knew the threat was real.

Sighing in defeat, he removed his hand slowly and once the pressure was off the wound, the blood immediately pulsed outward staining his dark blue shirt black.

The gasp of shock in his classmates followed nearly as quickly, even Mr. Gorham was taken aback as Sephiroth's glittering blood flowed forth into view.

"Is that radioactive?" Christy asked in horror, as she and most of the class stepped backward.

Sam didn't move, as tears formed in his eyes, thankfully though he stopped his apologies. Someone within the crowd groaned and slipped to the floor. Sephiroth, noted that it was Darrell that had fainted, once his classmates had moved slightly in concern for the sandy haired boy.

Recovering, Mr. Gorham ignored the oddness of Sephiroth's blood and taking a hold of Sephiroth's arm, examined the wound. "This is deep. It'll need stitches." The teacher said gruffly once he was done his examination. "Keep pressure on it." He continued, placing Sephiroth's hand back on the wound.

"Really, sir. I'll be fine it's not necessary..." Sephiroth started but Mr. Gorham cut him off.

"I won't hear it Sephiroth. That cut needs stitches. Now stop being stubborn and get on over to the nurse." Mr. Gorham said, standing. "Jess! Escort Sephiroth to the nurse's office and don't let him weasel his way out of it!"

"Yes, sir!" Jess saluted the teacher, stepping out of the crowd around Darrell; Jess came to stand beside Sephiroth as he slowly stood.

"Good." Was all the teacher said as he pushed through the crowd of students to attend to Darrell.

"Come on!" Jess ordered, her voice firm, matching the hard frown on her face.

Sephiroth sighed yet again and walked out of the gym. Jess kept in stride with him and glancing at her, he found her still trying to give off the appearance of toughness. Opening the doors to the hallway, Sephiroth shook his head in frustration.

"Ah, come on, Seph, it won't be that bad." Jess encouraged, a grin breaking out on her face.

Sephiroth didn't answer, only shook his head again. He could feel his blood running down his arm and hated it.

"Sooo, it's like that cause of the mako you were exposed to, right?" Jess asked, walking beside him as they headed down the empty hall.

_Great, here come all the questions._ Sephiroth thought in annoyance, but answered politely, "Yes."

"Does it feel weird? I mean, does it feel any different than from before you were exposed?" Jess continued to question.

"I don't know. I was too young."

"Oh. Yeah I guess. You must have been exposed to a lot of mako though. Cause as far as I know, even SOLDIERs don't have that. Do you ever feel sick?"

"No. Listen Jess, I feel just the same as you do, so could you quit with all the questions?" Sephiroth pleaded.

"Sorry. But... I don't think we feel the same. I mean, how would you know how I'm feeling? But I get what you're trying to say." Jess said with a laugh.

Reaching the nurse's office, Jess opened the door and waited for Sephiroth to go in before following him.

"Yes?" The nurse asked, looking up from the paper work she was doing, upon hearing the door open.

"My friend here got hurt in weapons practice." Jess said, not waiting for Sephiroth to answer. "Mr. Gorham asked if you could inspect the wound. He thought it might need stitches."

The nurse nodded and getting up, beckoned to a chair in front of her desk. "Take a seat."

Sephiroth did as ordered and watched as the nurse came from around her desk, pulling on white latex gloves as she did. "None of this is really necessary." Sephiroth made a final plea.

"I'll determine that." The nurse said. Bending down she unbuttoned his shirt and then ordered, "Let go of the wound now."

Sephiroth did and immediately blood pulsed from the wound again. The nurse moved quickly, carefully pulling his arm out of the sleeve of his shirt. Grabbing a thick square of gauze off her desk the nurse placed the square over the wound. "Would you hold this?" The nurse asked Jess, who stepped forward and tenderly placed her hand over the gauze, placing only enough pressure on it to slow the bleeding.

"Is the scientific department aware of your condition?" The nurse asked, slowly standing.

Sephiroth nodded, the nurse returning it with a nod of her own before going to a cupboard and rummaging around for the supplies she needed.

"You have to place more pressure on it." Sephiroth whispered to Jess as the nurse retrieved her tools.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jess whispered back.

"Don't worry about that." He answered softly, craning his neck so that he could look at her.

"Kay," Jess replied, increasing the pressure as she spoke.

When the nurse returned she removed Jess's hand and the gauze, and began washing the blood away from the wound. "You're both taking first aid now right?" The nurse asked as she filled a syringe with what Sephiroth knew to be a numbing agent.

"Yes," Jess answered with a nod.

"Good, than pay attention. Now the wound looks good and if you were out on the field, it would only be considered a very minor wound. But for now, we don't want to leave a scar. So I'll just put in a couple of stitches." The nurse explained, sliding the needle in under the skin around the wound.

"Yeah, Seph! No battle scars yet!" Jess teased from her position behind the nurse's shoulder.

Sephiroth frowned at Jess as the nurse threaded a suture needle.

Waiting a few minutes for the drugs to kick in, the nurse then gently pushed the tip of the suture needle into Sephiroth's arm and threaded the wound up. When the nurse was done, Sephiroth was pleasantly surprised; he had expected the jabbing pain that occurred while Hojo sutured, instead he had barely felt the needle as the nurse stitched.

Placing a bandage over the stitched wound the nurse spoke. "I'll take the stitches out in a couple of days. For now I don't want you to do anything that might tear the stitches, so that means no fighting classes. Give this note to your teacher." The nurse than passed a quickly scribbled note to Jess.

Sephiroth carefully shrugged back into his shirt and buttoned it back up. "Great." he muttered grumpily.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few days." The nurse said as she began clearing the mess away.

Back out in the hallway Sephiroth grumped again, "Well that was a complete waste of time."

"Why are you being such an ass?" Jess asked, walking beside Sephiroth as they made their way back to the gym.

Sephiroth snorted. "In a couple hours, you'll see."

The seriousness in Sephiroth's voice stopped Jess in her tracks. "What do you mean?" she asked, her face screwed up in thought.

"You'll see." Sephiroth said, not bothering to stop and wait.

Jess didn't ask again, being wise and patient enough to let her questions ride. Instead she quickly ran to catch up with Sephiroth.

Everybody's got their problems/ everybody says the same thing to you. / It's just a matter of how you solve them/ and knowing how to change the things you've been through. / I feel I've come to realize, how fast life can be compromised. / Step back to see what's going on/ I can't believe this happened to you. / This happened to you. / It's just a problem that we're faced with, am I / not the only one who hates to stand by. / Complications ended first in this line / with all these pictures running through my mind. / Knowing endless consequencez, I feel so useless in this. / Get back, step back and as for me, I can't believe. / Part of me won't agree cause I don't know if it's for sure. / Suddenly, suddenly I don't feel so insecure. / Part of me won't agree cause I don't know if it's for sure. / Suddenly, suddenly I don't feel so insecure anymore.

_The Hell Song_ by Sum 41

Author's Note: Happy New Year to everyone! Hope you liked the chapter and to quote my current favourite song… Ladies and Gentlemen, Do you want it? Do you need it? Let me hear it!

In other words, please Review!!!

finalfantasyswordsman77: Thank you! As for the mythology on Fenrir, I'll take your word for it, since I don't have the time to look it up. I chose to use him because he was one of my favourite espers in FF6 and thought he needed more of a story.

Scitzo and Psyco: Reviewing and beating, you're so wonderful! Thanks so much!!!


	32. Winter of Our Discontent

Chapter 31: Winter Of Our Discontent

As Sephiroth figured an hour later the wound on his shoulder started to get itchy. A half hour after that, during supper, he knew that unless the stitches came out quickly, they would be very difficult to remove.

Since Mr. Gorham had practically banned Sephiroth from the gym, for a change he remained in the cafeteria with his friends even after supper was long over. Rydia sat beside him, with Jess, Zack and Reno sitting across the table. Currently Reno and Zack were engaged in a discussion on the latest video game to come out, with Jess supplying comments every now and then.

Without drawing too much attention to himself, Sephiroth leaned over to Rydia and asked, "Do you have your knife with you?"

"Yes," she answered uncertainly.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Alright," the word was drawn out slowly as Rydia still tried to deduce what he was up to. Her bewilderment was solved a moment later when Sephiroth began removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jess asked, Sephiroth's movements attracting her attention. "The nurse said she would take them out in a couple days." She frowned deeply in the way she normally would when she caught Reno doing something wrong.

"No, they need to come out now!" Sephiroth spoke angrily; he was beyond frustrated and couldn't understand why Jess would just not trust him. He was about to reach over and tear the bandage away from the nearly healed wound when he felt Rydia's soft fingers carefully tugging the adhesive of the bandage away from his skin.

As he waited for the bandage to be removed, Sephiroth glared across the table at Jess. She did like-wise, whilst Zack and Reno stopped their conversation to watch the contest of wills.

"Wow!" Rydia's gasp of surprise had the three leaning over the table in a matter of moments to view the thin scab that had once been a much larger wound. "It's almost completely healed!"

"But how?" Jess sat back down in her seat, at a complete loss for words.

"That is so cool!" Reno exclaimed, climbing over the table to get a better view as Rydia, with great care, took her knife and slid it between Sephiroth's skin and the stitches.

This time, when Rydia pulled her knife out, Sephiroth watched her every movement in an effort to determine the origins of the knife. He was rewarded when he noticed a quick movement of Rydia's hand, which in turn produced the knife from out of the sleeve of her cloak.

"So that's why you didn't want anyone to fuss over you." Zack stated, sitting back down next to Jess.

Sephiroth nodded, turning his attention away from Rydia and toward Zack and Jess.

"So you never get sick or have a cut or scrap that lasts longer than a day?" Reno asked from his position on the table.

"Not really." Sephiroth answered, he could now feel the stitches slowly sliding out of his shoulder.

"Wicked!" Reno breathed.

"Is it because of all that mako in your blood?" Zack asked, leaning back into his chair.

"Probably."

"It's surprising that you don't have any mako poisoning." Jess said, chewing on her lip in thought.

"As far as I know I've never had it." Sephiroth said.

Rydia rubbed her fingers lightly along the scab after she pulled the last stitch out. "There," she said softly. "Do you want me to put the bandage back on?"

"Don't bother." he answered her, pulling his shirt back on.

"Do the doctors know why?" Zack questioned, scratching his head lightly.

"I don't know." Sephiroth stated. There were many times that he had wondered if Hojo actually understood why he could survive were so many others hadn't.

"It's amazing that they don't keep you locked up in the labs. I mean, I don't want to be rude or anything, but if they could figure out how to repeat what happened to you, so many people could be helped! There would be an end to suffering!" Jess exclaimed, growing excited.

Sephiroth frowned, "So then you think it would be ok for them to experiment on me, so long as it's for the greater good, right?" Sephiroth's words quickly shot any more thoughts of grandeur out of Jess's head.

"I... I didn't mean..." Jess stuttered guiltily.

"You did mean it Jess. So don't try to apologize." Sephiroth stated getting up from his chair.

"Seph! I'm sorry really, I am!" Jess was nearly crying in an attempt to make amends.

Sephiroth didn't listen; instead he pushed his chair back and walked away from the table and his friends. He wasn't really angry with Jess, but she had come far too close to the truth of his situation and he knew his friends well enough to know that if any of them ever found out about Hojo and the labs, they would try to put a stop to it. And in the end they would only end up in getting hurt. It was something that he could not bare and would never allow; no matter the cost.

"What crawled up his butt?" Reno's childish voice asked, drawing Rydia's attention away from her retreating silver haired friend.

"He's under a lot of stress." Zack stated mournfully, while Rydia glared at the red haired boy still sitting atop the table.

"Is that why he's so sensitive of late?" Jess asked, her face and eyes belaying her concern. "I mean, I really didn't mean it like that."

Patting Jess's arm comfortingly, Zack responded with a "we know."

Rydia shook her head sadly. "No, he's always been sensitive. It's just that he's gotten really good at hiding it."

"Which is why he is so cool!" Reno exclaimed, folding his arms across his thin chest in a posture that dared anyone to challenge him.

Ignoring her younger brother, Jess asked thoughtfully, "So why now is he suddenly freaking out on us?"

"I don't know, but it's probably got something to do with those nightmares he's been having lately." Zack answered, placing a fist to his chin in thought. "Come to think of it, he started weirding out at the same time the nightmares started."

"What nightmares?" Rydia asked, frowning in deep concern.

Zack shook his head, "Really bad ones. Some nights he just fights with his blankets, other nights, like last night, I'm afraid he's gonna wake the whole building and have them knocking on our door, cause he won't stop screaming."

"Jeez, talk about issues." Reno commented dryly, receiving dark looks abroad. Frowning himself, Reno humphed. "Fine, don't listen to me. I'm going to bed!"

"We are listening, we just don't appreciate your negative peanut-gallery comments!" Jess shouted after her brother as he jumped off the table and ran out of the cafeteria.

It took a moment before the three regained their collective thoughts.

"Does he remember any of these dreams?" Rydia questioned.

"He says he doesn't," Zack responded, "but I think he does, otherwise he wouldn't be so down in the dumps."

Rydia and Jess nodded simultaneously, both in agreement with their dark haired friend.

"Somebody should go talk to him." Jess suggested.

Zack nodded, "Good idea. Rydia, you know him best."

Sighing, Rydia nodded and stood. Donning a heavy black coat over her cloak, Rydia gently picked up her bag, and after insuring that her feline friend was still sleeping, carefully slung the heavy book bag over her shoulder.

_Maybe Jess is right maybe I should start leaving Ash in the apartment during the day. _Rydia thought to herself as she walked through the cafeteria, passing rows of empty tables. _She's starting to get fat from sleeping all the time._

Exiting the cafeteria, Rydia nodded to a former teacher as they passed in the hallway before returning to her musings. _Why can't he just trust us? I trusted him didn't I?_

Pausing at that thought, Rydia realized that 'no' she hadn't. If it hadn't been for her slip up during their first tutoring session, she still might not have confided her secret to Sephiroth, despite all the good that's come of it.

_Maybe it's the same for him? _Rydia pondered the situation once again. _Maybe he's afraid that he'll lose us... or maybe he's afraid that he'll get hurt, just like me._

Ever since Rydia could remember, her father had instilled into her the fear and disgust for humans. "They are silly creatures," he had told her many times. "They hate and fear that which they do not understand. Even those whom you believe to be your friends will turn on you, because of their fear for our kind, and they will kill you with little remorse. It is how so many of our kind have died."

But her father had been wrong, Sephiroth at least hadn't done anything and she was quite sure that should Jess or Zack ever find out the truth, they would react in similar likeness to their silver haired friend, though Rydia dared not tempt fate by telling them.

_Well, then, I'll just have to show him that his fears are just that... fears._

Rounding a corner into the Academy's lobby, Rydia stopped mid-stride, surprised to see that Sephiroth stood just beyond the glass doors. Having expected him to be half way back to the dorm by now, Rydia wasn't quite sure what to think. _Was he waiting for me?_

Regaining her composure, Rydia strode foreword, pulling her coat tighter about herself in anticipation of the cold winter air that assaulted her the moment she opened one of the glass doors.

Sephiroth stood just beyond the doors, on the steps that led down to the courtyard. His face was lifted up to dark sky, made lighter with a slight pinkish hue due to the numerous street lamps throughout the city. Wearing only his dark blue uniform, Rydia shivered and huddled further into her coat, feeling colder just for looking at him as his shoulder length hair - Jess having been unable to cut it within the last week and a half due to Sephiroth's sombre mood - fluttered slightly with the frosty wind.

As the door slipped closed once more, Sephiroth's head moved ever so slightly, to glance at her from over his shoulder before returning his gaze and his attention to the sky.

Only when she stopped next to him on the steps did he speak up. "It'll be spring soon." He spoke mildly, as if to himself.

Despite the frigid conditions of the night, the days were beginning to grow warmer and longer, so that even now, evidence remained of the melting snow in the form of small frozen puddles here and there where the sun was able to hit more directly.

Rydia nodded her assent, "It won't be much longer now."

No further response came from Sephiroth, so Rydia too lifted her face heavenward. Small wisps of cloud, pinker than the rest of the night sky, drifted aimlessly concealing every so often one of the few bright stars actually visible through the pink hues.

Rydia shook her head; it was the thing she hated most about Midgar - the lack of night. It was something she simply could not understand about humans; their incessant need to drive the darkness and the night away, when they could shield you, protect you and soothe you the way the light never could.

Sighing, Rydia turned her gaze away from the horrible pink sky and instead keenly studied her friend.

His face was impassive, with not even a hint of emotion crossing his features. Pale skin, paler than even the true ivory colour of her own natural skin, seemed to shine softly in the light of the street lamps, accented by the silver hair that hung about his head in sharp layers. Long silver lashes blinked over eyes so green, that they rivalled the purest of emeralds.

Like his hair, Sephiroth's body was growing quickly, growing longer and leaner making him appear slightly lanky or scrawny, as Jess would often comment. Rydia was quite certain that by the time she returned to school in the fall, he would be towering over her; if not sooner.

"The stars are so clear tonight." his soft voice spoke startling Rydia from her reverie.

Rydia snorted. "Sure, if you can get past that horrid pink." she replied dryly.

Sephiroth drifted into silence again.

Shifting her feet in an attempt to warm them, Rydia decided to finally break the silence before she froze any further. "You want to tell me about what's going on?"

"There's nothing to tell." Sephiroth spoke coldly.

"Then maybe you would be so kind as to explain why you're losing your temper and why you let your guard down enough that you were nearly seriously injured by someone barely competent enough to hold a sword?" Rydia asked, irritated by his stubbornness to almost a furious amount.

"I don't want to talk about it." he stated, irritation apparent in his voice, and descended the steps.

"So what, you're going to just run away from me then?" Rydia asked in frustration. "If you would just tell me what's going on..."

Sephiroth whirled, once again facing her, his eyes flashing angrily. "I am not running!" he nearly snarled. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe there are some things you just can't fix, some things that you can not and will never understand?"

"Then help me understand!" Rydia returned, not willing to back down before his suddenly vicious temper, something that would have had most everyone else quivering in fear.

"How could you understand? You are a princess! Pampered and beloved by your people!"

Shocked, Rydia was momentarily taken aback, but anger quickly bubbled up igniting her smouldering irritation into a blaze of fury. Clenching her hands into fists Rydia very nearly descended the stairs to take her vengeance. What stopped her were his eyes. The intensity of the glowing green depths were astounding, nearly screaming at her, daring her to descend and take her vengeance, giving himself an easy way out.

Rydia refused to comply, instead she allowed her fists to loosen and let her hands hang at her sides. Choosing her words carefully, Rydia spoke slowly and softly, a dangerous edge to her voice. "I am not a princess. If you only knew what I endure every time I leave this place. You aren't the only one that has come to call this place home."

A quick tick above Sephiroth's eye was the only visible sign that he had unwillingly treaded into uncharted waters. He had been prepared for her righteous anger, but this... somehow he knew that despite the soft tone of her voice; he had gone to far.

Rydia descended the stairs slowly, with deliberate calm. "I know what it means to feel so alone that you want to just smash something, to keep secrets that are weighing down so hard on your soul that you want to collapse to the ground in an attempt to relieve the pressure. I know what it feels like to have to continually strive for perfection that is so far out of reach you may have an easier time of plucking the stars from the sky. No, Sephiroth I can understand perfectly."

Halting at the bottom of the steps, Rydia watched her friend carefully, trying to meet his gaze. Instead he cast his face down, averting his eyes in an obvious sign of guilt, though no apology passed his lips.

It wasn't necessary as far as Rydia was concerned. With far less venom to her voice, Rydia continued, "But I have learned the value of unburdening your soul. I'm not saying you have to talk to me." Rydia amended as Sephiroth's gaze lifted suddenly in anger at her words.

"I'm saying that you need to find something or some way of relieving the burden on your soul. And it doesn't matter what or who you turn to, so long as you do it before you break."

Sephiroth's gaze lowered once more and his next words came out hesitantly and in such soft agony, that Rydia's previous anger was doused as efficiently as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on it.

"What do you suggest I do?"

Though she couldn't see his eyes, Rydia knew they were filled with all the horrors that his dreams had been driving into him. Reaching out her hand, she gentlely took a hold of his. "That will be for you to determine. I've been told that video games can help, for me... I used to talk to a mirror or imagine that my mother would sit beside me on my bed and hold me when I felt for sure I would break. Now that I have Ash, I turn to her. But whatever method you choose, it must be done, and it must be done soon, or you will break, Sephiroth." Rydia could feel tears well up in her eyes at the thought of losing him.

Sephiroth's gaze slowly lifted, and Rydia could see the tears in his emerald eyes, tears that he would never allow to fall.

"I wish..." he began, but his voice was chocked off by his pain and instead he furiously blinked back his tears and lifted his gaze heaven ward. He continued after a long pause, his tone of voice stronger than it had been as if he had come to a decision. "It would be so easy to be one of them."

Rydia knew he had purposefully shifted his train of thought, but didn't push the matter instead she squeezed his hand and replied without following his gaze. "And lonely too. A friend in sight, but always just out of reach."

Sephiroth lowered his gaze, this time meeting and studying her own. No trace of his tears lingered within the green glow of his eyes. "I'm sorry," he apologized, giving her hand a squeeze before dropping his hand from her grasp. "And thank you."

Rydia nodded. "No matter what, Sephiroth, I'll always be your friend."

Sephiroth didn't answer; instead he turned, leaving her standing on the frozen steps of the Academy as he walked out of the courtyard and into the streets of Midgar.

A friend can tell you things you don't want to tell yourself. Frances Ward Weller


	33. Author's Notes

Hey everyone!!

I'm terribly sorry, but this isn't an update. Unfortunately, Zack, Rydia and Sephiroth seem to have gone on vacation without me (bunch of ingrates!) and I'm stuck with writer's block.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, whichever way you'd like to look at it… Dante, Vergil and the gang of Devil May Cry have begun clamouring for their own story. Seeing as how my ungrateful Final Fantasy 7 characters aren't answering my calls, I've decided to indulge Dante and gang.

You can find my new story 'The Little Things Give You Away' in the Devil May Cry section of story is about Dante and Lady heading back to hell to rescue Vergil. I might turn it into a series if I get good feed back.

In the mean time, this story will be on hold until such a time as I've gotten my writers block unblocked for it. But never fear I don't intend to give up on it entirely. This particular story is my baby after all.

Terribly sorry again and hope to hear from you all soon!

Thanks for being such wonderful and patient readers!!

Mistress of Destruction


End file.
